


When Winter Melted a Heart

by WriteYourDreamsTheyWillCome



Series: When Winter Melted a Heart [1]
Category: Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Prequel for Secret of the Wings Movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 58,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteYourDreamsTheyWillCome/pseuds/WriteYourDreamsTheyWillCome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First of the trilogy. Pixie Hollow is young, and Clarion is lonely as the ruler and only fairy without a love. Her heart has hardened. Then her world flips upside down upon learning of winter fairies when she thought it was desolate land. It isn't love at first sight for Clarion and Milori, but things start to change when the seasons form a council. Crisis soon tests the two as rulers. And as lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: My apologies for working on figuring out how to program em dashes and using hyphens for now.**

It was her favorite spot-where spring touched winter. In all of Pixie Hollow when being the queen became a hard burden and trials weighed heavily on her mind, she could always come here to refresh her soul. The spring was vibrant with new life and color, a perfect contrast to the silent, crisp beauty of winter. This place never failed to amaze her. The serenity she felt when looking over the blankets of snow made her wish desperately to be able to cross. What would it feel like to catch a snowflake on her tongue? But warm fairies could not cross over into the harsh, desolate lands for one fairy had done so not long ago. Pixie Hollow was barely ten years old, and she remembered the fateful day in that first year well.

He had been a handsome soldier fairy, brave and strong. The only five fairies in existence at the time had gathered to see him cross, curious themselves to join him if he said it was safe. She was the queen, and she had granted him permission to test the winter for them.

He had flown across a large stone that joined the two worlds separated by a river. "It's cold!" he had called with a smile and had landed down in the fluffy snow. He had picked some up and thrown it into the air in carefree abandon with a laugh. Then he had flown a little deeper into the Winter Forest.

He had been gone only a few minutes when he had come stumbling back. The other guard and a tinker fairy had run across the stone to help him back into Spring, but it was too late. His wings had broken off, and his skin was wet and blue.

"My wings broke. I fell down through ice," he had gasped, his body shaking violently.

"Hurry, get him into Summer!" she ordered and used Pixie dust to make them fly faster.

They had flown him to the hottest part-the Pixie Tree. But he had not made it.

Years later, she still blamed herself. She was the queen who was supposed to be a wise leader-wise enough to protect her fairies. And she had failed in her first year of the one thousand she was to reign. If only she had told him to wear something warm. If only she had thought his wings needed to be covered, he wouldn't have fallen out of the sky and through the ice. She was afraid of her judgement after that day and had appointed advisors for each season. These advisors, although they didn't know it, were her safety net. Never again would a fairy die because of her ignorance.

With a sigh, she looked up at the sunset and knew she needed to get to bed soon. The owls and bats would be coming out. It was common knowledge that fairies were their favorite snack. She headed back home alone.

Nightfall was the loneliest time for her-when others were going home to their families, she was going home to her empty castle. She had guards, but it wasn't the same as having a warm smile and strong arms to welcome her home at night and hold her worries at bay.

Clarion nodded to the guards and then went into her room. She looked out her window at the moon beginning to rise and saw a shooting star just like she had seen every night. Just like every night, she wished to find love. 4,000 times now she had made that wish.

She had promised herself that she would stop wishing after this night. Even she knew that some wishes would never come true no matter how much a heart longed. A queen should not be a dreamer-she should rule with her head, not her heart.

One last look at the moon, she closed her eyes with a heavy heart and climbed into bed.

FIVE YEARS LATER

"Queen Clarion, you should make an appearance at the Pixie Hollow Games," her dear friend, Mary the tinker fairy, told her as Clarion surveyed the fall harvest.

"I have no time for such nonsense, Mary. I have serious matters to attend to. I gave the fairies the day off for the games and that is enough," she replied as she flew slowly over the stockpile.

"Minister of Autumn, we need more nuts for the squirrels to take to winter when they cross, no?"

"Yes, my queen. We will get more by tomorrow," he said solemnly and wrote it down in his notes.

"Clarion," Mary said, as she did only when they had private conversations.

Clarion waved the minister away for the moment and turned to Mary with her hands folded before her and head held high, the image of a regal ruler. "What is it?"

Mary, a plump, bubbly little fairy, looked sadly at Clarion. "Where have you gone? We used to laugh and play and tell secrets. You are always so serious and hard. You've gone into a shell, and I don't understand why. Come to the games. Let your hair down for a bit. Who cares if the queen is caught yelling for a team at the games? It would do you a world of good. You don't live."

Clarion looked at her friend whose eyes were wide with deep concern. How could she understand when she had Fairy Gary, the dust keeper fairy? How could any of them understand? With every new fairy who arrived, so did a mate not far behind. The queen was the only one who was alone. She ruled 106 fairies anyways-she had no time for nonsense like love if she was to be responsible for so many lives. And she told herself she preferred it this way. But going to the games and seeing everyone making merry with their loves was too hard. She used to go to these socials, but she had heard the whispers of fairies asking why she was always unescorted and seen the confused glances her way. She stuck out like a sore thumb, a third wheel with Gary and Mary although they had always been so happy for her to tag along. It had been years now since she had gone. She had found that by remaining aloof, the whispers had stopped. Or at least they were no longer done in her presence.

"Please," Clarion said quietly. "Do not ask me to go. I would deny you nothing, dear friend."

"It can be you and me. A girls' night." She took her friend's hand in plea. "You hold the weight of the world on your shoulders. Come have fun with us. Forget about the harvest and the rabbits not breeding enough this year. Forget about the tree rot that spoiled some of the cherry trees in spring. Come be young again, just for one night."

Clarion turned away. "Please, Mary," she whispered.

Mary sighed in defeat. "I wish you would confide in me. You carry so much, Clarion."

When Clarion didn't respond, Mary silently left. She didn't see the tear escape down Clarion's porcelain cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarion went to the border, the roar of cheers in her room from the games too much to bear. Here it was silent and peaceful. Here she could escape from the world. Pulling on her warm cape of cotton and leaves, she buttoned it tight and stepped across the border.

The gust of cold crisp air brushed over her skin and breathed life into her lungs. It always invigorated her. For years now she had been secretly crossing into winter, and she knew the edge of the border well. The snow crunching under her boots was music to her ears as she went to her special place under the evergreen tree.

A white spotted owl swooped down and landed before her with a chirp.

"Hello, Mountain," she smiled at her friend. "I'm afraid I didn't bring you any worms today. They are a bit heavy to carry, you know." She scratched her friend's chest and looked up at him.

He had found her one day a little over a year ago. At first she had been terrified, but then he had hopped up to her and hooted as if waiting. When he wouldn't leave, she had slowly reached out and scratched his head. Ever since, he greeted her at least weekly at the border.

"Why are your warm-weather cousins not so kind to fairies, hmm? Perhaps you could talk to them for me. They refuse to listen to me or my animal fairies," she smiled.

He suddenly flew away, to her confusion.

"Mountain!" she called, not wanting to be alone tonight. She turned around. And let out a scream when she stood face-to-face with a male fairy.

His hair was as white as the snow and shoulder length with half of it pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes were piercingly blue like ice, his chin gorgeously square. His physique was broad and powerful, and she only came up to his chin. What suddenly drew her attention, however, was the fact that he wore a gray-blue, sleeveless leaf shirt and pants. He was clearly not dressed for the cold, and his skin was very pale from the temperature.

"What are you doing?!" she practically screeched. "You can't be over here like that!"

His pale eyebrows rose in surprise, but he didn't flinch another muscle.

"Go!" She grabbed his hand but let go of it just as suddenly and leapt back.

He was icy cold-too cold to be alive. Staring in shock, she didn't know what to do.

"You're a warm fairy," he said in a deep timber, with an accent that sounded like a lullaby to her ears. His brow furrowed. "How are you here?"

She stared at him like a madwoman.

He suddenly scooped her up and started flying to the border.

"Set me down!" she ordered when she came out of her stupor and started to struggle.

Quickly landing so she wouldn't fall, he set her to her feet. And he looked angry. "Does the Queen know you're here?!" he demanded. "Warm fairies will die over here! You certainly did not get permission from anyone on this side!" he boomed.

She startled at his display of temper, and then she frowned. "Who are you to order me about?!...Wait, there are more of you?" she asked in amazement.

He shook his head. "That is what you got out of this conversation? Get over the border or I'll-"

"You'll what?" she demanded and pulled back her hood to reveal her crown.

In the blink of an eye, he knelt. "Forgive me, Queen Clarion. I did not realize who you were."

"Who are you?" she demanded when he stood.

"Milori, my lady."

No one ever called her anything besides "Queen Clarion," and "my lady" caught her offguard. Quickly composing herself, she demanded, "What is your talent?"

She could have sworn a smile started to tug at his lips.

"A frost fairy, my lady."

"How many fairies are over here?"

"84, my lady. The talents range from frost to snowflake making to-"

"Who is in charge here? And why have I not been made aware of fairies being here?" she cut in.

His eyebrow quirked. "The Lord of Winter. There is no way to contact the warm fairies, just like there is no way for warm fairies to contact us."

"Then how to do you know about me?" she asked, quirking her eyebrow.

This time there was a twinkle in his eye. He was laughing at her!

"It is hard to miss you flying along at night-your wings glow brightly. You should take care to not be out when the bats are."

Her mouth fell open. "Oh really?" She crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring the fact that her feet and nose were growing cold. "And what other wisdom do you want to bestow upon me?"

A smile cracked his lips and he looked away to hide it.

"Is there something amusing?" she asked dryly.

He looked at her. "No, my lady. You are a bit arrogant, like the rumors say, though." His eyes twinkled.

Her heart fell. She didn't know that the fairies thought her arrogant. It was hard keeping three seasons running on time and ensuring dozens of fairies had everything they needed to survive. Natural disasters were her responsibility to figure out how to clean up and repair the damage. Diseases were hers to cure, being the one with the most powers.

"I meant no offense," he said softly, cutting into her thoughts.

A queen never lost her composure. A queen was never weak. She raised her chin, shoving away her hurt. "Tell this Lord of Winter that I request his presence tomorrow midday at the border. And to bring his advisors. I want a full account of who and what exactly is over here. My ministers will be taking note." She turned to leave.

"Is that all?"

She turned, expecting to see a smirk on his face but he was serious.

"Should there be more?"

He looked a bit crestfallen and simply bowed. "No, my lady."

She left and wasn't too happy when the winter man haunted her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

She told her advisors about this winter man the next day, omitting how she had found him. They went with her to the border.

Three winter fairies were at the border already when they arrived. They bowed.

"Queen Clarion, the Lord of Winter had an avalanche he needed to see to. He sent us ahead to start discussions on his behalf so as not to waste your time," a man fairy said, who had black hair and a broad physique. "I am Sled, the snowflake keeper."

A small man with wild white hair, spectacles, a white mustache and a staff bowed. "I'll be a Yetti's uncle," he grinned excitedly. "I am Dewey, the keeper of knowledge. I knew of the warm fairies-I can converse thoughts with the animals who cross." He started mumbling to himself about needing to write a new chapter.

"I am the frost keeper, Queen Clarion. My name is Gliss," said the dainty fairy who had short, black hair.

"These are my ministers, Autumn, Spring, and Summer," Clarion said.

They had begun the transferring of information when Clarion spotted Milori flying toward them. Her temper went up a notch.

The winter fairies gave slight bows to him, to Clarion's confusion.

He stepped forward with a graceful bow. "Forgive my tardiness, Queen Clarion. Ministers. I had an emergency to attend to."

For the life of her, her mind couldn't seem to put the pieces together.

He straightened and watched her closely as he gently reached over the border and took her hand. "It is a pleasure, my lady. I am Lord Milori." He leaned over slightly into the warm season and kissed the back of her hand softly before slowly releasing it and stepping back into winter. He looked slightly nervous.

She stared at him, her mind racing.

"Queen Clarion?" the Minister of Summer asked.

She cleared her throat, straining to get her mind on track. "Thank you for agreeing to meet, Lord Milori." She turned to her ministers and discussions continued while she listened with half an ear. Glancing once at Milori, she noticed him watching her with concern as she worked hard to ignore his presence.

A grueling three hours later, they all parted ways, agreeing to meet again in two days.

He stopped her with, "My lady, may I have a word?"

Her ministers hesitated until she nodded for them to leave her.

When they were alone, she spoke before he could. "I do not take kindly to being mocked, Lord of Winter," she said icily, using his most formal title. "I agree to meet with you only because it will help those for whom we care."

If possible, those icy blue eyes faded slightly to gray. "Forgive me. I thought perhaps you would take lightly to the surprise. I meant no disrespect. You could use a little humor, and I wanted to be the bearer of it for you."

Pushing aside the fact that he wanted to make her smile, her eyes froze him over. "Do such again, especially in front of advisors, and relations will cease. Understood?" she hissed.

His eyes searched hers, concerned not by her words but what lay underneath them. He finally gave up and bowed. "My deepest apologies, Queen Clarion. My keepers are responsible and trustworthy. I will entrust the meetings to them and not distress you with my presence," he said softly.

And she sensed it was heartfelt. When he straightened and met her eyes, she was uncomfortable that she felt guilty for his sadness.

He turned and flew away before she could reply.

Keeping true to his word for the next week, he did not attend any meeting. Although, she knew he was keeping track of the agendas because he would send word with his advisors of any issues he wanted discussed.

Even though she hated to admit it, he was an admirable and fair ruler.

"Queen Clarion," Gliss said at one of their council meetings a few days later. "Lord Milori thanks you for the extra nuts that you had sent for the squirrels. He asked if you would like an early frost on the pumpkins to keep the disease from spreading to the corn?"

"I had no such request," she said in confusion.

"He wanted to return the favor, Queen Clarion," she replied.

"Very well. Please extend my thanks," she said calmly.

"Yes, my queen."

Two weeks after her meeting with Milori, an unexpected flood swept through Spring, destroying nearly everything. Clarion and all of the fairies were up for two days trying to save what they could of the crops and flowers in preparation for the next round of animals to return from winter. She went to bed exhausted, but thoughts of what would happen to the other seasons kept plaguing her mind. If the animals came back now, they would starve and Nature's entire balance would be thrown off.

She had gone over every scenario with her ministers, but they had no solution. Finally giving up on sleeping, she got up and decided to go visit her friend owl where she could think the best without being disturbed by bats and owls.

Pulling on her coat at the border, she crossed the stone and walked slowly for several minutes to her tree while letting the cold air clear her head.

"It's dangerous for you to be here at night. We have mountain lions who don't take kindly to glowing fairies."

She spun around and saw Milori. "Oh." Her feet started quickly leading her to the border.

He fell into step beside her. "Why are you here?" he asked in curiosity.

"Couldn't sleep."

"I heard about the floods. Is the damage severe?"

Wishing she could say he was gloating, she sighed upon hearing the distress in his voice. "Nearly everything was lost. We're working on it. Winter won't be affected for three more seasons."

"I'm not worried about that. It isn't much, but I can keep the animals here for another couple weeks if it would help."

She suddenly halted and looked at him. "Why would you do that?"

He stopped too. "You have three seasons to oversee. I can't offer much knowledge or assistance, but I can do this. I wish to help."

Looking down at her hands in her gloves, she hesitated.

"Taking help doesn't mean you're weak or incapable," he said gently. "A good leader knows when to ask for help."

She looked up at him, her heart weary. "Do you ever wonder why we were picked?" she asked softly.

"Sorry?" He cocked his head.

"Nothing," she said quickly and started walking again.

He caught her arm. "Do you not like being the queen?"

"No," she answered quietly. "I just never expected to be alone for a thousand years," she whispered too soft for him to hear. Or so she thought. She pulled away and hurried home.


	4. Chapter 4

It was, oddly enough, a pleasant surprise to see him at the meeting the next day.

"The Queen and I have agreed to keep the animals in winter for another couple weeks while the floods are cleaned up. Has the frost been applied to the pumpkins?" Milori asked Gliss.

Clarion was more than happy to sit back and let him run the meeting this time. To her amazement, it felt wonderful to let someone else take charge and figure things out. She stood back and watched Milori as he doled out orders and answered questions.

He looked at her. "Is that agreeable?"

"Huh?" she asked suddenly when all eyes turned to her.

A soft smile crinkled his eyes. "Is it agreeable with you if we bring a few rabbits into winter so there will be more to breed in the spring and bring back the population?"

She met his pale eyes, a soft blush overcoming her. "It is agreeable, my lord," she answered.

He smiled-a private smile between them-and then continued negotiations.

When they were adjourning, she hung back.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

Stepping closer to the border, she folded her hands and looked up at him, a bit embarrassed. "Thank you for taking care of things today. I think I'm still exhausted from staying up the past few days."

"You don't have to give excuses. Sometimes it's nice to be reminded we aren't alone," he said gently.

Her eyes widened, realizing he had heard her words last night.

"Don't look so panicked," he smiled softly.

She looked down at her hands sadly. "It's getting late. You should get home to your family."

He didn't respond, so she started to leave.

"May I meet you here tomorrow?" he asked suddenly.

Turning, she looked at him in confusion. "Did we not discuss a topic you needed to today?"

"Yes. You."

"Pardon?" she half laughed in surprise.

"You puzzle me, my lady. You try to keep your heart hard when it isn't," he said solemnly and reached out to gently stroke his cool knuckles over her cheek.

It was so unexpected yet so right. Her eyes instinctively closed and she cupped his strong hand over her cheek. The weight on her shoulders lifted but for an instant, and her heart felt so free. To be cared for, even though it was only for a moment in time, felt so wonderful.

"Meet me tomorrow at sunset," he asked, his voice gentle yet strong-like a blanket wrapping around her.

She opened her eyes and remembered herself. Dropping her hand and stepping back, she replied crisply, "We will meet again when there's council in three days. Good day, Lord of Winter."

He openly sighed as she flew away.

Clarion sat at her window the next night, half tempted to go to the border and see if Milori was waiting for her. He seemed the type who would go because it meant keeping his word, even though she had implied she wouldn't be there.

He puzzled her with his intelligence and manner. And it irritated her to no end that he teased her-she had a feeling he had been teasing her again that he wanted to discuss her tonight. Well, she wouldn't fall for that. If he thought her a dimwit just because she was a female, he had another thought coming. She knew his type-the type that thought females needed rescuing and their hands held. Not many of her male fairies treated the females as lower counterparts, but she had come across a few. And had quickly shown them that was unacceptable in her lands.

However, that thought led to another, more disturbing one. Did her fairies truly think her arrogant? Was she a harsh ruler? She thought she was fair and just, listening to complaints and taking action when needed. None of the fairies needed more punishment than a day sent home in solitude for fairies hardly had an evil bone in their body. They were more mischievous than anything and often ran into trouble from their curiosity. But when she laid down the law, it was obeyed. But why were the laws obeyed without question?

She got up and walked out her chamber doors, nodding to the startled guards.

"Queen Clarion, do you need assistance? It's late for you to be going out," one of the guards asked and started following her.

"I am going to see Fairy Mary. You may accompany me if it sets your mind at ease, Bernard."

"Yes, my queen. It's past midnight, and bats are likely to be out. It would ease me greatly."

They arrived at Mary's without incident, although they did hear the bats out. The guard knocked on the door.

Mary answered with sleepy eyes in her night clothes. "Oh! What's wrong?" she asked in a panic when she saw Clarion.

They entered and Clarion nodded for the guard to wait in the front room. The she took Mary's arm and led her into the bedroom. Closing the door, she turned to a wide-eyed Mary.

"Forgive the intrusion, Mary. Nothing is wrong. You asked that I confide in you, and I have something weighing on my mind that prevents me from sleeping."

Mary blinked. "Now you want to confide in me? It's the middle of the night."

She nodded hopefully and bit her lip.

"Alright," she sighed and sat down on the bed, giving it a pat next to her.

Clarion sat, her back ramrod straight like a proper queen's should be. "Am I arrogant?"

"What?"

Clarion's wings drooped slightly. "Do the fairies think I'm arrogant? Do you?"

Her brow furrowed. "No. Why would you think that? The fairies trust you and know you have a lot to handle..."

"But?"

"Well," Mary sighed and looked away uncomfortably. "The fairies are a bit afraid of you."

"Afraid?" she asked in horror.

"It's just that...oh my." Her little wings fluttered nervously. "You are so serious and unemotional around them. They know you care, but you seem so...cold." She looked up at Clarion.

Clarion stared at the floor, shocked by this news. "Mary?" she asked softly. "Am I a bad queen? In truth?"

"No," she snorted. "Goodness me, I think Pixie Hollow would fall apart under any other queen. You are simply too...isolated." She set a hand over Clarion's in her lap. "You need to remember to play." She hesitated. "I think Lord Milori remembers how."

Clarion stood quickly and started pacing in agitation. "Yes, he is a bit childish, isn't he?"

Mary smiled. "It sounds like he is a good lord."

"And an arrogant one! Do you know he tried to tell me when I should and shouldn't be out?!" she huffed and nibbled on her nail.

"Good. Someone should tell you not to be out after dark."

Clarion's golden eyes shot to Mary.

"Come now," Mary said with a smile and walked over. "You care for a hundred fairies. I promise you will not break if you let someone take care of you."

Clarion's wings trembled in anger and her hands fisted at her sides. "You are not proposing that it be that wretched man?!"

Mary laughed. "He sounds far from wretched. I'm not proposing a love match-you're a warm fairy, he's a winter fairy. I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt to let him share the burdens. I don't think you'd let any other fairy take burdens."

Clarion looked away. "Goodnight, Mary."

"Now, Clarion, don't be angry with me," Mary said calmly.

"I'm not angry," she sighed. "You always tell me the truth, for which I'm grateful. I just...he just...I can barely stand him."

Mary hugged her. "Me thinks she doth protest too much," she whispered. "Bring me to the meeting. I'd like to meet this lord. And perhaps give him a piece of my mind," she said heatedly.

Clarion pulled back with a smile. "I know you would, dear friend. I know you would."

Clarion flew back home, taking the long way-much to the guard's displeasure. Near the border she saw it-the soft light glow of a fairy. For some reason, it warmed her heart to know that he had gone to wait for her, although she wasn't sure why he was there so late.

He looked up from where he sat cross-legged in the snow, and she saw a soft smile touch his lips. With a nod, he watched her fly past as if knowing she wasn't going to stop.

She returned the nod and kept going. He looked calm, so nothing was wrong. Resisting the urge to look back, she finally gave in.

He was gone.

A smile broke her lips. He had waited all night for her.


	5. Chapter 5

Fairy Mary went along for the next meeting. Clarion was quite curious how this would go.

"Good day, my lady," Lord Milori said with a bow.

She noted he rarely called her queen, and she didn't know if it galled him or if there was another reason. The keepers bowed and extended their greetings; her ministers did likewise. Her eyes held his during the exchange. Measuring him. Watching him.

His eyes looked straight into her, piercingly blue and intelligent.

She finally gave a nod. "Good day, Lord Milori. Keepers."

"Before we begin-if I may, my lady-we brought something for the Council. The meetings get long, and I know that the sun can become strong on the warm side." He stepped aside and some fairies flew over with a wooden table and wooden chairs.

At first she was angry that he might be suggesting she was neglecting the ministers and keepers. In truth, it hadn't occurred to her that they could be seated because her nerves were so on edge with Milori that she preferred to stand. Looking at him, she saw that he meant it as a gift when he was waiting for her reaction. She glanced at the ministers to see them look relieved. "Thank you," she said softly and nodded for it to be set on the border.

Wood chairs were brought forth and passed across the border to them. The rectangular wood table was positioned so he and she could sit on the ends in their own seasons.

Autumn set a chair down for her and pulled it out. She noted-with a smile to herself-that all of the chairs were identical, no status elevated. When she sat, the others did too. Then she looked down the table and was flustered when it hit her that she and Milori had full view of each other.

He gave a gentle smile.

She looked away. "Excuse me. I have brought my best tinker fairy and dear friend along today for the discussion on how to repair some of the houses that were destroyed in the flood. This is Fairy Mary." She went around the table giving introductions. When she finished, Milori stood and walked to the border where Mary sat.

He bent down and held out his hand into spring.

Mary blushed and set hers in his.

"Tis a pleasure, Fairy Mary. I hope you will consider joining us for many meetings. A tinker is someone whose expertise would be most beneficial here."

"Oh. Goodness," Mary blushed and her wings fluttered shyly. "Thank you, Lord of Winter," she giggled.

"Lord Milori, please." He bowed over her hand and then returned to his seat.

Clarion glared at her oblivious friend. Clearly she had no anti-Milori ally there.

Solutions and negotiations moved smoothly, until they came to the house repairs.

"I am thinking," Mary said. "That the rocks in the winter mountains are heavier than the ones we have here. They would be a stronger foundation for elevating the houses in the event of flooding."

"Mary," Clarion snapped. The last thing they needed were more favors from the Lord of Winter.

"Consider it done," he promised Mary. Then he turned to Clarion, not flinching under her angry glare. "We have a proposal, my lady. After the floods are cleaned up and your fairies have seen to their usual duties, of course, we would like to ask for three baskets to be made from some type of leaf. Sled believes that dropping snow from baskets would be much more efficient than our current method. Unfortunately, all materials we have in winter are too heavy for the owls to carry as baskets."

"Owls?" she asked in surprise.

He nodded.

"Surely you do not mean to be near owls," the Minister of Summer gasped.

Milori nodded. "Snow owls are highly trainable."

Gasps went around the table.

"And who in their right mind would try to train an owl?" Mary asked.

He smiled. "Me."

Clarion's eyes flew to his.

Those blue orbs held hers with a twinkle. "My favorite is newly named, Mountain."

A flush crept up her cheeks. He was poking fun at her again! "Fine," she said tightly. "Three baskets will be ready within the month."

His smile faded.

As soon as the meeting adjourned, she was the first to shoot away from the table before anyone else could even stand.


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy Mary fluttered her wings fast to keep up with Clarion's giant monarch flaps. "Clarion!"

She needed to get away. Somewhere where no one could find her. She felt so caged. Then she heard Mary trying to follow. "Go home!"

"Clarion, please! What's wrong?!" she called as she fell behind.

She looked up. The clouds. No one else's wings were strong enough to go up in the thin air. Clarion shot up. Breaking through a cloud, she slowed, not daring to go much higher with the temperature dropping. She shivered and came to a hover. Pixie Hollow wasn't even visible from so high up. Relief flooded through her. Her winter sanctuary was no longer safe with Milori knowing her secret spot now. This would have to do. She shivered again.

"It is too cold up here."

She sighed angrily and spun around. "In the name of Neverland, go away!" she barked at Milori. "You're not supposed to leave Winter!"

"You're not supposed to be in this cold!" he barked back.

"As the queen, I'm ordering you back!"

"Make me," he growled with fists at his sides and eyes icy cold. "You will get down or I'll haul you back to your guards."

"You can't go in the warm air," she sneered. Her wings were starting to tingle and she knew he was right. But she would rather break her wing before admitting defeat to him.

He suddenly shot at her and dove down so fast she had to blink hard to not lose her sight. "You want to be stubborn? I guarantee you won't perish on my watch," he growled. "Guards!" he called.

She struggled but he was too strong with his arms locked around her. Just as suddenly, she was standing on the ground and he was shooting back up into the sky. "Keep her under house arrest-someone knocked her out and tried to kidnap her!" Milori called before he disappeared into the clouds.

The guards surrounded her and kept her locked in her room for two days, despite her protests. It was on the third night that she managed to escape.

Clarion escaped with her cape and warm clothes she had made during her imprisonment. Her temper was as red hot as it had ever been as she zipped through Pixie Hollow. And she knew exactly where she was going.

He was reading a book by moonlight under a tree not too far past the border. Mountain was sitting next to him on the branch when the owl suddenly hooted and flew down. Milori looked down to see a little yellow glow marching through the snow below. "Oh dear," he sighed and threw himself over the edge.

"Milori!" she roared when she neared the tree.

Mountain flew down and landed, ready for a greeting.

"Not now!"

"Who?" he hooted in confusion.

She marched past and saw Milori land just a few feet away. "You! How dare you! Do you know what problems you've caused?! You've set us back three days in repairs, and half of the fairies are out looking for an imaginary kidnapper!" She marched up and shoved on his chest. Her push only wiggled him, which infuriated her all the more. "That's...that's...that's...treason!" She snapped, stuttering she was so angry.

He chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. "Treason is trying to overthrow you."

"Well, it's something!" she screeched and pushed at him again. "I'll build a prison and see you rot in there!"

He burst out laughing, a rich deep sound. "I don't see how that would work. If your fairies built it, your pleasure would be short-lived in seeing me rot within hours. If you had it built over here, my fairies would set me free."

She wanted to slap him. Instead, she set her hands on her hips and hissed, "Then I'll banish you to Neverland."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Really? Isn't that a bit temperamental?"

"Ugh!" she half screamed. "I can't stand you?!"

He grinned. "Why?"

"I...I...I don't know! I just can't!"

A laugh burst out of him, but he quickly smothered it. "Now, my lady, if you're done with your tantrum, I suggest we get you back to the warm side."

"I don't have tantrums!" She stomped her foot.

He snorted trying not to laugh.

"Go," she ordered.

"Alright, alright."

"To Neverland."

If possible, he paled and stared at her. Then he held his head high and swallowed hard. "Fine," he replied tightly. "But I have the right to make sure my keepers are prepared with instructions to get by until my replacement arrives," he ordered.

Her eyebrows rose. "I just ordered you to go."

His eyes hardened. "They say you're hard and unyielding; I said you were scared and alone. But they're right. I don't know the hell why, but I can't get you out of my head," he snarled and marched over to her. He crushed her too him, holding her in his strong arms as his lips claimed hers.

It shocked her. But what made her mind go numb was the wave of electricity that shot through her.

He let her go and then shot up to the sky toward the second star to the right.

She stumbled back in a daze, completely dumbfounded. Putting a hand to her mouth where his cold lips had touched hers, she felt them hot and swollen from his kiss. And then she looked up into the sky, not sure what to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Clarion ran as fast as she could across the border. As soon as she hit the warm air, she threw off her cloak and shot through Pixie Hollow.

Fairy Mary opened her door, not surprised to see Clarion past midnight again. "I see you escaped the guards," she yawned.

"Mary, I think I did something terrible." She hurried in and relayed the events to her friend.

Mary was silent and looked at her. "I think you know what you have to do."

"Go after him."

She nodded. "Send the guards and-"

Clarion laid a hand over Mary's on the table in the kitchen. "I think I need to do it myself to rectify this."

"Be careful, Clarion. And whatever you do, don't go into Neverland."

Clarion took a sac of pixie dust to speed her along and protect her wings against the cold air. She flew hard and fast for everyone knew that if an exiled fairy reached Neverland, the fairy's wings would shrivel to prevent return.

She saw a glow at the second star and flapped her wings hard to catch up. "Milori!"

He was too far and had turned to head straight on until morning.

"Milori!" Her wings were straining, and she knew she was at risk of tearing them. Reaching into the sac, she threw more dust on her wings. And hoped they would hold out. "Milori!"

He stopped and turned. His light started coming back toward her.

A sharp pain shot through her back and she started to fall slowly with only one wing flapping rapidly to try to keep her up.

Milori swooped down and caught her. "Don't fly. I can hold our weight." He lifted her into his arms, his wings giving slow, powerful flaps to keep them from falling through the skies.

She wrapped her arms around his corded neck. "Milori, I'm sorry. Don't go to Neverland."

"Shhh, save your strength. We need to get you home," he said in concern. "Does your wing hurt?" He started flying toward home.

"No," she said through gritted teeth. "My back." She laid her head on his broad shoulder, her face contorted in pain.

He spotted her sac of dust and threw it in the air. It dumped out, and he flew under it.

"That's too much," she panted.

"I don't give a damn about my wings. If a queen's wing is damaged, she fades within the year." He shot forward through the stars.

She felt weak and her light was dimmer when they saw Pixie Hollow and he headed for the talent fairy hospital. "No, you can't be in the warmth."

He ignored her and flew down. He burst through the door with her, and everyone gasped. "Something happened to her wing! We need a healer!" He laid her down on a bed, his brow already damp from the heat.

"Go," she said weakly.

He shook his head, his skin becoming flushed.

A healing fairy ran in. "Get back to winter! I need another healer in here!"

He was pushed back from the bed by the healers.

She turned her head and met his eyes. "Go," she whispered when his wings started to droop.

"I'll come back," he promised and stumbled out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

She woke up to see the sun shining through the window and Fairy Mary beside the bed. "Oh, thank goodness! Healer! She's awake!" Mary called out the door and hurried back over to take Clarion's hand. "You've been unconscious for two days. We didn't know if..." She burst into tears. "Lord Milori told me what happened. How could you be so reckless!" she wept.

"Mary, it's alright," she said in a voice raspy with disuse. "Is Milori alright?"

"He had to keep his wings packed in ice for a day, but he's fine," she sniffled. "He's been living at the border waiting for news. He tried to come back to the hospital, but he collapsed just feet beyond the border. The healer said he was still exhausted." She wiped away her tears. "The ministers have been holding watch over everything but the council has been on hold."

A healer came in and checked her over. "Another day, Queen Clarion, and you can go home. But you need to not fly for a couple weeks until the muscles heal or you risk permanent damage. We did as much healing as we could. I'll give you honey to apply to your wings to help keep them down to rest, and sugar powder to rub on the skin of your back to help heal it. Every two hours."

Clarion fell asleep again minutes later.

She awoke to find the Minister of Summer beside the bed that night. "Queen Clarion, we are so relieved you're alright. Fairy Mary was at your side since yesterday morning, so I sent her home to sleep. I also have a missive from Lord Milori." She set a parchment on the bedside. "Can I fetch you anything?"

"A water, please."

When she was alone, she opened the letter to read his masculine, yet elegant scrawl.

My lady Clarion,

Fairy Mary tells me you're conscious now and you should be alright. I'm so relieved. I've been terrified of the extent of damage. She said that they think your muscles tore but your wing is sound enough. I hope that with time, you'll be able to have full use again.

Forgive me, I told you that I would return but I haven't. I find I'm having difficulty tolerating the warmth to any degree. I hope you will be out of the hospital by then, but if not, I'll come as soon as I'm able.

Rest and do as the healers say.

Yours,

Milori

She closed the letter and held it in her hand as she stared out the window.

Fairy Mary returned that evening, and Clarion instantly showed her the letter.

"What does it mean? What does 'yours' mean? Your what?" Clarion fretted.

Mary carefully folded up the letter with a smile. "Oh my, Clarion," she breathed. "I wish I had a letter like that."

"Like what? I don't understand. He sounds so concerned but he said when he left what an awful fairy I was. Alright, I was awful right then but...oh, Mary. I don't need this confusion right now," she sighed in misery.

Mary just smiled.

Clarion was stiff from being in bed for five days, and she needed the cold anyways. She allowed a guard to come along to the border, too exhausted to argue or try sneaking out. She crossed, promising to stay right on the other side in view. The cold. All she needed was the cold to ease the pain in her back.

"Clarion."

She didn't need to turn to know who it was.

Milori was suddenly engulfing her in a fragile hug. "Why are you here? Your body can't take the strain right now." He pulled back and gently stroked her cheek, searching her eyes for what was wrong.

"The healer said the cold might help," she said tiredly, slowly turned, and untied her cape to expose part of her back.

"Oh, Neverland," he whispered. "Your back is completely purple with bruising," he said in horror and softly touched it.

Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she slightly sagged against his hand as it brought relief from the pain. He pulled her cape back on and then gently wrapped an arm around her waist. He looked to the guard. "I'll return her in the morning."

"My lord-"

"I'll build her a fire. She'll be fine."

"But-"

Milori very carefully lifted her into his arms and flew into the woods. He took her to a cave that sheltered them from the wind. Then he set her down and built a fire large enough to keep her warm. Walking to the edge of the cave, he whistled.

Mountain came flying in.

Milori made a cooing sound, and Mountain plucked out a couple feathers to offer to Milori. "Thank you, friend," he said and started weaving the feathers together.

"You can talk to him?" she asked softly as she grew drowsy from the heat of the fire.

"All winter fairies can speak to owls," he said distractedly and then laid the feather blanket down. He gently pulled off her cape and made a bed near the fire. Then he helped her lie down on her side and pulled up the edges to cover her wings, leaving some of the skin on her bruised back exposed.

"Milori?"

"Shhh. Sleep." He laid down behind her-not too close-on a sheet of ice he crafted and softly rested his hands on her back.

She sighed with relief. "Won't you get too hot from the fire?"

"That's why I'm lying on the ice," he answered, the smile apparent in his voice. He was suddenly serious. "Why did you do it?"

"You were right about everything. I abused my power because I was angry," she said softly. "I was having a tantrum. I'm always scared," she whispered. "And I'm so lonely I cry every night. I hate being the queen because it means being alone for a thousand years."

"You aren't alone. So many fairies love you, Clarion."

"Mary is the only one who loves me. No one understands," she sighed. "Not tonight, Milori-I'm too exhausted to argue tonight." She closed her eyes. And she thought she felt a cold brush on her cheek as she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

She woke up to see the fire still going and Milori sitting near the door of the cave. She got up and wrapped her cape around herself to go over to him.

He looked up with a gentle smile and held up his hand to help her sit.

"Are you alright?" She felt his brow to feel it slightly warm.

"I fell asleep by the fire all night. I'm feeling better."

"You should have awoken me." She leaned back to look at his wings, but they seemed alright.

"You needed to sleep. Are you feeling better?"

She nodded.

"We need to get you back home." He started to stand, but she caught his arm to keep him there.

"Milori...I'm sorry."

He sat and slipped his hand into hers. "It's alright," he said calmly.

"No, it's not," she protested and looked down at their hands. Gently extracting hers, she looked down at her lap. "I was awful, and you shouldn't forgive me. I almost cost you your wings."

"And almost paid for it with your life," he interjected and looked out over the majestic mountains as the golden rays of a new sun touched the peaks. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have made up that kidnapping story." He looked at her intently with concern furrowing his brow. "You are a very strong-minded fairy, and I was scared of you getting hurt. You have a tendency to disregard your own safety, especially when it comes to others. It is an admirable trait but also a dangerous one. I lost my temper...and Clarion?" He slipped his hand into hers again. "I do not laugh at you. Your temper delights me-most of the time," he added with a small smile and she blushed in embarrassment with her own small smile. "I simply like seeing you passionate because you are always so composed and distant. I deeply respect you, and I hope it doesn't come across otherwise."

"Thank you, Milori," she answered softly. "I did think you were laughing at me, which only infuriated me more."

He sighed and turned his gaze back out to the view. "Just because we are rulers doesn't mean we aren't fairies too-prone to mistakes and regrets. There are stresses and burdens we carry that at times will make us snap. And yet we're expected to handle these with wisdom and grace while being alone."

Her head whipped around to him, and she tucked a stray lock of auburn hair behind her ear. "You do not have a mate?" Belatedly, she realized her rudeness and covered her mouth.

With a sigh, he shook his head. "I was born when Pixie Hollow was a day old. A mate arrives within the month, and it has been nearly two decades."

She stared at his profile, her mind racing. She had been born the day Pixie Hollow was born. Could it be? But their kinds could not possibly mix. Her eyes searched the snow at her feet. Was one of them born on the wrong side? It couldn't be. They were both rulers, meant to be alone so they could focus on ruling-that was it. It wasn't because they were destined. He irritated her to no end, for Neverland's sake.

"Are you alright? You look pale," he frowned and cupped her cheek.

There was that electricity again where he touched her skin. Her eyes flew to him, searching for the answer within.

When she didn't respond, he gently pulled her to her feet and scooped her up to fly back to the border.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she looked up at his face so close to hers and saw him for the first time. He was beautiful but also gentle, forgiving, and wise. And irritating. He was nothing like she imagined in a mate. And suddenly it seemed so preposterous. He was a winter fairy, for Neverland's sake!

He set her to her feet at the border where the guard was still waiting.

She stepped back and wasn't sure what to say for him helping her again. "Um...thank you. Again."

"Queen Clarion, you are far too late for your treatment," the guard interrupted.

"Enough, Bernard," she said quickly and held a hand up to him.

Milori's brow furrowed. "Treatment? You didn't mention you needed to get back for a treatment."

"It's nothing," she rushed out.

"My queen, we must go. The healers were adamant about timing."

She turned to Bernard with a warning look.

"May I ask what treatment?" Milori inquired.

"Nothing," she said, turning back to him.

He dropped his eyes from hers with a nod. "You need to get back home and rest."

She sighed, feeling guilty for not telling him when he had been so generous. "I'm supposed to put sugar on my back and honey on my wings every few hours."

"Honey?" he frowned.

"To keep them down so my back heals."

He carefully pulled aside her cape to see her wings start to lift. She hissed in a breath, and he quickly lowered her cape.

"You must go." He scooped her up and carried her to the guard. "Fly her home. Her wings are opening, and her back cannot take that strain without her wing support frame breaking." He handed her over. "Go!"

As the guard flew away with her, she looked over his shoulder to see Milori standing at the border looking worried.


	10. Chapter 10

Fairy Mary chewed her ear off at the hospital again.

"I knew it! I knew if you went to the border, you'd do something like this again! Whenever you're around him, you lose all sense of responsibleness!"

"'Responsibleness' isn't even a word," Clarion sighed from the bed.

"You know what I mean!" she barked and paced in agitation. Then she started fluttering her hand in her face to calm down. "One, two, three, four..."

Clarion dropped her head back on the pillow and looked up at the intravenous drip, tuning Mary out. She was stuck here for another day because apparently the healers hadn't been exaggerating that she was supposed to have treatment every two hours, even through the night. And now her back was spasming and her wings had to be wrapped down to her torso.

There was commotion in the hall, and she was startled to see Milori walk through the door quickly.

"Milori? You're all wet!" she cried.

He shook his head. "I packed ice under my clothes. Are you alright?" He looked up at the drip. "What is that?"

"Sugar and spice," she said distractedly. "Why are you here?"

"To make sure you're fine." He gently touched the beanstalk wrapped around her to keep her wings down. "I have to go, but tell them to use spider silk. Beanstalk is too rough for your wings, and silk is stronger."

"What?"

"We don't have healers in winter, so we've had to come up with our own medicine. Just tell them, or you'll start having tears in your wings." He bent down and kissed her hand. "I'll be back tomorrow." Then he was gone.

She slept better being tied up in silk than beanstalk that night.

Milori looked shocked to see her at the council the next morning when she arrived late. He stood instantly, and all eyes swung around to see her. The members stood too.

"My lady, should you be here?" He looked unsettled as he came around the table.

She nodded, wearing a light cape to keep the silk ropes hidden as much as possible.

He stepped into spring and offered his hand. Not sure what else to do, she took it and let him lead her to Fairy Mary's seat.

"Fairy Mary and Sled, would you please both trade seats with us? I'd feel better being near her just in case."

"Of course," they both said and moved.

Milori helped her sit and then took his seat beside her. He leaned over to whisper, "Just signal if you need me to end the meeting early."

She looked at him in confusion, wondering why he was being so kind. Then she looked at Mary, who smiled at her reassuringly.

Milori started the meeting.

"What are we to do about the animals? They're to come back tomorrow," the Minister of Spring asked half way through the meeting.

Clarion sighed. "We can take some of the berries from Summer and-"

"My queen, excuse me, but we are low for the summer food," the Minister of Summer interjected.

She held up a hand. "We will discuss the matter later." She avoided Milori's eyes.

"Perhaps the garden fairies can bend the rules this year and grow extra berries. Just a thought," he offered. "I know things have been thrown backwards this year with the flood and your injury," he said to her.

She looked at the table and said quietly, "Tell Fairy Gary that I authorized extra dust to the garden fairies." Why did she always feel so incompetent around Milori?

A cold hand took hers under the table and gave a reassuring squeeze.

A short while later he asked her, "Do you have anything else you wanted to address today?"

"No," she answered, realizing he was giving her an out. She shifted again restlessly.

He leaned over as if listening to her and then announced, "Agreed, we'll meet in a week."

Everyone was leaving, and Milori helped her stand. "You've been too long without the honey on your wings," he said instantly, reading her pain. "Guard!" he ordered.

Bernard threw him a bottle of honey.

Milori caught it, pulled off her cape, and dumped it on her wings. He crossed the border to grab a warm stone and held it in his hands to warm them before unbinding the silk wrappings around her wings.

"Milori," she scolded quietly, embarrassed by the intimacy.

"Hush," he said as he gently stroked her golden wings, spreading the honey and then carefully folding them down on themselves.

Her eyes were closed as he worked, soothing away the pain with his cool hands and soft strokes. And then she heard soft gasps. Opening her eyes, she looked over her shoulder to see her wings glittering. Her heart stopped, and Milori froze.

"What does it mean?" someone gasped.

Dewey stared. "I'll be a Yetti's uncle," he whispered. "It means the Queen has fallen in love."

She stumbled away from Milori, his face as shocked as hers. Her wings wouldn't stop sparkling like gold dust. Shaking her head fiercely, she kept backing away.

"Clarion, wait," he said softly and slowly stepped over the boarder as if afraid of spooking her. "Don't open your wings. Look at me. Forget what they said. Listen to me. We have to put the silk back on your wings."

The panic was rising. He couldn't be her mate. It was worse than having no mate-to be so close but worlds apart. Not him. He was so irritating and bossy. And kind and generous and sweet. As the panic rose, so did her instincts. And fairy instincts were to fly from distress. Her wings lifted, making her cry out in pain. Pain. A fairy's reaction to pain was to flap in distress.

"No!" Milori screamed.

She shot up into the sky, feeling her back tearing. All control was gone. She flapped wildly, jerking through the sky toward summer. Try as she might, her wings were sticky and growing worse the closer she got to the summer sun. Having monarch wings, one powerful flap for her were ten for a normal fairy. She caught a tree branch and held on as her wings beat madly.

Milori suddenly wrapped his arms around her and worked to pull down one frantic wing at a time. He struggled with the power of her wings, her pain being his enemy. He got her wings tucked down and then he pushed away from the tree.

"Hold on, Clarion," he said softly, as calm as could be as they soared down.

She could hear the commotion as the other fairies got closer. They landed hard on the ground, and then unconsciousness claimed her.


	11. Chapter 11

She woke up in the hospital. Again. "Milori!" she called.

Fairy Mary and the ministers were at her bedside, all very solemn.

"Milori. Where is he?" she panicked.

"He is with a healer," Mary said, quietly.

"Why? What happened? He can't be in the hospital." She tried to get up. "Where is he?!"

Tears filled Mary's eyes.

The Minister of Autumn set a hand on her shoulder to hold her down. "He is in winter. You must be still."

"Milori. Is he alright? Answer!" she demanded with tears in her eyes.

"His wing is shriveled," Mary whispered tearfully.

Clarion shook her head fiercely. "No. He'll be fine," she wept.

"Clarion, you must obey the healer's orders this time," Mary ordered.

She pushed herself up, her wings bandaged impossibly tight to her body. "No," she begged when they tried to stop her. She looked to Mary. "I beg you. Let me go to him. Please, Mary. He needs me."

"If you take me with you and do not argue when I say it's time to come home," she sniffled.

She was exhausted, but she ran as fast as she could to the border and then looked to Mary. Mary pointed to Mountain, who was flying toward them. Mountain scooped them up and flew them deep into the forest to a house.

She jumped off Mountain as soon as he landed and burst in through the door.

Milori was sitting on a stool with another fairy behind him. He look startled.

She ran across the room and threw her arms around his neck. He caught her in his arms.

"I love you," she wept and held him tight.

"Clarion? I thought you're in the hospital. Mary?" he asked in confusion when she entered too.

"She's supposed to be on bedrest for several weeks, but she begged to come," Mary said quietly.

He gently pulled her back. "You need to go home. Don't you understand? You will die if your wings are damaged."

She shook her head and pulled back to step behind him. A horrified gasp escaped her. His right wing was wrinkled and shriveled to nearly half it's size.

"Mary," he said firmly.

"Clarion, come."

Clarion looked at the snow fairy, who looked pessimistic. Then she walked back around and planted herself in his lap. Cupping his face in her bare hands, she looked into his eyes. "You are a stupid, stupid man." Then she leaned her forehead against his. "Thank you," she whispered with a tear glistening down her cheek.

He smiled with tears in his eyes. "I love you, too," he whispered.

She stayed in his lap, her cheek against his as the fairy tried to straighten it with ice.

He tensed when they heard a snap.

"It's done," the fairy said.

She sighed with relief and slowly let go when he released her and stood.

"You must go home now," he said firmly and kissed her brow.

"No, I have to talk to you," Clarion protested.

"For a moment. You can't remain in this cold."

They went into the other room, and he looked at her.

"Does it hurt?" she asked first.

"Queen's wings are the only ones that have feeling."

"Milori, I understand if you're angry with me. If you hate me. I-"

He swallowed hard. "I do not blame you for this. What hurts is your reaction this morning."

Tears filled her eyes and she looked up at him, resting her hands on his chest. He didn't touch her. "Because we can't be together. Didn't it hurt less to have no one than to have someone whom you have to watch from afar?"

"Why? Why can't we have moments like these? No, we can't have a house together, but we can be together. We'll figure out a way for me to cross over into summer. Maybe there is a place along one of the borders where we could build a house to span each side."

She searched his eyes. "What if you wing is weak now? What if this happens again?"

He shook his head. "It won't. Come, I'll give you a ride back home."

"But you can't fly for a couple days."

He simply smiled and took her hand.

She held onto him tight, a bit scared of being on Mountain. Milori held the reins. Mary was whispering prayers behind Clarion.

"Yah!" Milori barked.

Mountain took off high into the sky, and Clarion gasped at the scene. The sky above the snowcapped mountains was a beautiful rainbow. "What is it?" she breathed.

"The Northern Lights. Look." He pointed to a white sky near the border and took them down in it.

She let out a laugh of pure delight and let go of him with one arm to reach up and touch the snowflakes falling. Then she stuck her tongue out and caught one. He smiled when he caught her doing it. Her arms wrapped around him again, and she rested her head against his cool back as they soared through the sky.

When they landed, he helped them down and then stood toe-to-toe with Clarion. She couldn't stop grinning.

He smiled and touched her cheek.

"Oh, Gary's Fairies," she said, throwing caution to the wind and threw her arms around his neck.

He startled in surprise when she kissed him suddenly. But then his arms wrapped around her carefully, and he deepened the kiss.

Mary cleared her throat a minute later, and he pulled back reluctantly.

She tucked her hands behind her back, looking like a young carefree girl. "I like catching this snowflake the best," she whispered for his ears alone and touched his chest shyly.

He grinned like a giddy school boy. "You listen to the healers and Mary. I'll write to you and come when I can figure out a good way to get over there."

She kissed him again. "Be careful. Give your wing time to heal."

Mary gently pulled Clarion away. "She'll probably be home in the morning and on bedrest-she gets too distressed in the hospital."

His brow furrowed in concern, and he looked at Clarion crossing the stone.

"Send for me if there's trouble. I don't care if my wings break if she starts to deteriorate," he said.

"Of course."

Clarion turned when they got to the edge of summer and saw Milori still standing there. She raised her hand to wave to him. He waved and she let out a laugh of joy because he released a burst of snowflakes that sparkled in the sky.

He beamed when he heard her laugh. Only a soulmate could draw a pure laugh from a queen. And when a queen laughed, it made hundreds of shooting stars.


	12. Chapter 12

It had barely been two weeks of bedrest, and she was going stir crazy. She and Milori exchanged letters several times a week, but she still missed him. His last letter was from three days ago, explaining there was a blizzard coming and flight to the border would be impossible for a bit. She worried, despite the fact that he had assured her blizzards happened several times a year and they knew how to survive them.

Fairy Mary visited her at the end of each day and was the bearer of the letters. Her bubbly personality kept Clarion from getting depressed. The mood in the room tonight, however, was a bit solemn.

"Mary, is everything alright?" Clarion asked when Mary failed miserably at laughing at a joke.

With a sigh and eyes downcast, she replied, "I think maybe the letters should stop."

"Why?" Clarion asked in confusion. Not her precious letters-they were her only connection to Milori right now.

"He said in winter they write on ice. He asked me to bring ink and paper. He sits on the edge of winter and leans over into spring to keep the ink from freezing instantly. It's difficult for him to write." She looked up at Clarion, whose brow was furrowed. "At first I didn't think anything of it when I came for the letters and noticed his hands were slightly pink. But the last time I found him writing it with a bowl of ice beside him. Naturally I questioned it. His hands were pinker and he had trouble holding the quill. He refused to say anything until I pushed. Then he admitted that the warm paper and quill in the spring sun make his hands go numb." She paused.

"What is it? Is he alright?"

"Clarion, I touched his hand. It was warm. He had sunburn, Clarion. He begged me to not tell you because he wants to send you letters, but I thought you should know. His skin can't tolerate being in the heat for so long every day. I fear what will happen if he continues."

"Thank you for telling me." She looked at her friend, who seemed relieved to have the issue off her chest.

"It can't be done, can it?"

"What?"

"He and I. We're from different worlds."

Mary released a thoughtful sigh. "I don't know."

"Mary, fetch me writing materials, would you?" Clarion wrote a quick letter.

My Milori,

I hope the blizzard was uneventful. This letter will be short and my final one. Do not be upset with Mary for she was only looking to help. She told me how difficult it is for you to write the letters. As much as I love them, I will not see you hurt.

My ministers will transcribe any messages from the council meetings that you need.

Take care and I miss you.

Love,

Clarion

The ministers came daily to discuss what was happening and give updates on the Council. But not once did they transcribe a message from Milori-not even a request for a basket.

It was to be another week before she would be allowed to go for short walks.

Her first day up, she was dizzy and weak from being in bed for so long. By her third day, she was able to walk to the edge of summer. On the fourth day, she headed for the border. Two guards followed, convinced that one was not sufficient for their stubborn queen.

She stopped on the stone and looked out into winter. The snowfall was heavy but likely not enough to keep a winter fairy inside. She sighed in disappointment, somehow hoping he would magically be there. But he was a lord and had duties to attend to. He didn't have the luxury of convalescing like she did to give her time in which to grow bored. With a final glance back, she returned home.

It was at the next council meeting two days later when she saw him.

His eyes were transfixed on her as soon as she came into sight near the border. He walked to the border and waited.

She smiled, expecting a light kiss or a hug.

Instead, he reached into spring and bowed over her hand with a smile. "I'm happy to see you on your feet again, my lady. Shall we begin?" Then he let go of her hand and gestured for her to take her seat at the end of the table, not a middle one so he could sit beside her.

Clarion knew she was staring at him with wide, hurt eyes, but she couldn't make her feet move.

"Is everything alright?" he frowned.

She wanted to cry that everything was not alright! She had not heard a peep from him for two weeks, and now he was civil toward her but nothing more. What had happened? Was he angry with her? Did he decide it was too difficult being with a warm fairy? Suddenly, her heart stopped. Had he found a winter fairy instead? Then her head took over. A queen did not let emotions rule. And this was a council meeting.

Holding her head high, she spun on her heel and went to her seat. She gave Bernard a warning look when he moved to help her sit with her wings that were still bound. Chairs that had backs now proved painful for her to sit in being they made her wings bend. Why had she not thought about this beforehand? She glanced at Mary, who was looking unsure what to do.

Everyone was waiting for her to be seated.

She felt the embarrassment rising in her cheeks and glanced at Milori on the other end of the table looking confused what was wrong.

"Here, my queen," Bernard said quietly and stepped forward. He pulled the chair away and swiped at it with his sword. The back cut off cleanly and he set it back down for her.

"Thank you," she whispered with red cheeks.

He gave a nod and offered his hand to help her sit.

She took a deep breath through the pain as she sat. Everyone sat and was silent. Clearly they thought she was out of bed too soon. Her eyes rose to Milori pointedly for him to resume wherever discussions had ceased last time.

His brow was furrowed as his eyes narrowed in on her. "My lady, perhaps we should postpone the meeting-"

"Discussions left off with the fall animal crossing, did they not?" she interrupted sharply.

He sighed with a nod.

She turned to the Minister of Autumn. "How many animals are to cross?"

The discussion started rolling, and she inwardly sighed with relief at having the attention off of her.

Her nails were digging tiny grooves into the table two hours later. Her back was throbbing, and although Milori had suggested twice that they adjourn early, she refused to let anyone think she needed coddling or couldn't perform her duties.

As soon as the meeting was over, Milori shot over to her and kept a hand on her shoulder to keep her in her seat. Once everyone was gone, he let go and leaned a hand down on the table to hiss at her, "Why are you out bed?"

She pushed herself up, the coolness from him a relief from the how the pain was making her body warm. "I was released from bedrest a week ago, not that it matters to you." She turned to leave.

He stepped in front of her. "What does that mean?! No one told me you were off bedrest!"

"Would it have killed you to ask someone?!"

He blinked.

She pushed him backwards into winter. "Stay there." Then she started marching away.

"NO!"

She spun around.

His face was angry and full of pain as he pointed at the ground. "I deserve a breakup to my face, not in a stupid letter! I wrote to you almost every day because I missed you but couldn't be there. And I get a letter telling me to go away!"

"I never said to go away," she said softly in surprise and slowly walked back over.

"You told me to stop writing and to go through your ministers. What could I send through your ministers besides a basket request, for the love of Neverland! I have been going crazy wondering how you're faring, but no one comes to the border for me to ask! I asked at councils, but your Minister of Autumn told me they were seeing to your care. Mary was my only ally, and she stayed with you during the meetings!" he snapped, his nerves unraveling. "Your ministers clearly don't think I'm good enough for you, and by the Heavens they enjoyed watching me suffer," he growled, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "Do not tell me I don't care."

She swallowed hard. "Milori, I didn't know."

He stepped into spring and carefully pulled her into his arms. "I love you."

"That's why you were so distant during the meeting?"

He nodded. "Now, I don't care what the healers said, you're not well enough to be out and about yet."

Resting her cheek on his chest, she whispered, "No. It's too hard being away from you."

A sigh escaped him. "What if every other evening we meet here for a bit?"

She looked up at him with a smile and nodded.

He gave her a gentle kiss. "I'll see you the night after tomorrow."

"No, you said-"

A smile escaped him. "Alright. We won't count today. I'll meet you tomorrow night right after dinner. And you must go home at sunset."


	13. Chapter 13

She ate dinner a tad early the next night, hoping maybe he would too. He wasn't there when she arrived in her cape.

Five minutes later, precisely at six o'clock, he flew over with a smile. "You're early."

She threw her arms around his middle, making him take a step back to catch them, and rested her cheek on his chest. "I missed you."

He kissed the top of her hair. "I missed you too. Are you still needing the honey and sugar treatments?"

A soft growl erupted in her throat.

He chuckled. "I can do them. I just need to know what time."

"At seven."

"Ah, my little minx, you were going to skip them, weren't you? Bernard?"

Bernard lifted up the satchel with an exhausted look.

"I see you're making your guards work for their keep," he laughed.

She grabbed his hand and started pulling him into winter.

He planted himself. "Where do you think you're going?"

"You're going to show me around winter," she frowned.

"Not in your state. When your wings are healed then maybe."

"We're going to stand here all night?" she asked dryly.

With a smile, he sat down on the edge of winter and look her hand to lead her into spring. Then he gently tugged until she sat beside him. With a nod for the guards to give them space, he gently laid her down with his arm around her. "We will talk and watch the stars come out." They lay silently together, and then he whispered, "Watch." He gently extracted himself from her and flew up into the clouds.

She gasped when he cleared the clouds away to reveal the Northern Lights. Then he landed back beside her, covered in snow.

She laughed and stood to help brush it off.

"Look."

She looked up to see dozens of shooting stars and gasped. "Are you doing that?"

"You are," he smiled down at her.

"Me?"

"Whenever I make you laugh, the stars fly," he said huskily.

She gazed up at the sky. "Milori?"

"Yes, love?"

"Wait here." She hurried over to Bernard and whispered something to him. Then Bernard lifted her in his arms and took flight. She signaled to Milori that she'd be back in a moment.

When she returned, she walked over with a beautiful blossom in her arms and handed it to him with a smile.

He smiled and set it down in spring to study it. "Is it a flower?"

She knelt beside him with a blush. "It's a red rose. They mean love."

The tender look he gave her melted her heart. "It's almost as beautiful as you. Thank you, Clarion." Then he cocked his head and studied it. "I wonder if I can take it into winter if..." He softly touched the petal and white crystals formed on it. Then he drifted his hand over the entire rose, spreading the crystals.

"It's beautiful," she smiled and gently reached over to touch it.

"No!" He grabbed her hand with his other.

She jumped.

"You must let it sit for a moment or the frost will travel to you. Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He nodded after a moment.

Where she touched it, the frost melted. "Oh no."

He frowned. "Maybe if it's thicker."

She withdrew her hand and he applied another layer. "There. I've never seen flowers like this before. Do you think that maybe at night in the summer it's cold enough for me to come over?"

"I'm not sure," she said, nibbling her lip thoughtfully.

"Can you be in spring at night?" He smiled, his eyes crinkling handsomely. "Good point. I don't know."

They moved into the grass of spring when it was nearly time for her treatment anyways.

He knelt down, gently fingering the blades. "It is soft like this at all times?" he asked in amazement and slowly sat down in it.

"Yes," she smiled, watching him discovering her world.

An earthworm popped up, and Milori jumped back. "What is that?" He gently pulled Clarion away.

"It's a worm," she laughed and walked over to it. She gently stroked the scared creature, and it leaned into her hand. "He won't harm us. He helps keep the dirt soft for the plants to grow."

He cocked an eyebrow. "He looks slimy."

"No," she giggled and pulled him over a bit toward a log. She lifted it and showed him slugs and other bugs hiding underneath.

"Ah, alright. That's good," he said with a disgusted look and held up a hand. "I think I'm glad we don't have bugs in winter."

They were close to the border of summer, and something caught his attention. He walked over to the grass where there was a flashing glow. Pushing apart the blades, he found a bug that was flashing. "Clarion, something is wrong with this one."

She walked over and ducked under his arm to pick it up. "No, it's a firefly." Then she held it out to him.

He carefully patted its head, and the firefly jumped.

"Oh," she frowned. "Maybe you're too cool for him."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Here. Really quick before you get too warm." She took his hand and ran over to the pond. She knelt and plunged her hands in the water. Fish started jumping and the frogs croaked in greeting.

He laughed and knelt down to look through the water where she lit it up underneath. "They live in it?"

She nodded and lifted out some water to drop it into his hands. As it trickled out of his, it formed icicles. He jerked his hands away from the water as the icicles broke off to pierce the ground. She calmly cupped her hands around his, thawing the water. And when she glanced up at him, she saw his brow damp.

"Come on." She grabbed his hand and they started running.

He ran into winter, and she quickly darned her cape and gloves. Then she hurried over and packed ice on his wings even though they looked fine.

He swallowed hard. "The best thing is to get in water."

She helped him up, and he walked past a few trees.

She followed. "Milori?"

When he suddenly knelt, she feared he was collapsing. He punched his fist through the snow, revealing a lake underneath them. "I'm alright. Stay by the trees." Then he jumped in.

She screamed, her instinct that he would freeze. Then she remembered he was cold, and she feared he would drown.

Just as suddenly, he popped back up looking more like himself.

She grabbed her chest and started breathing again. "Don't ever do that again," she gasped, her heart thundering.

He climbed out, shaking off his wings. "No, sweetheart, it's good for a winter fairy to get freezing cold once a week. Alright, now don't panic." He waved his hand over himself, creating a frost that broke off as he moved, leaving him dry. Then he flew over to her.

Her eyes were wide, her mind expecting him to be dead from the ordeal. She touched his cheek to find it icy cold.

"Clarion," he said gently and moved her hand to his chest. His heart beat strongly under her hand. "It is a way for us to heal ourselves. It's alright."

She nodded, although she didn't quite believe him.

He led her back to spring, warmed his hands in the warm river, and gently applied the sugar and honey to her wings and back.

The homely domestic task made her look over her shoulder at him thoughtfully.

A gentle smile spread across his face, and he held her eyes in the fading sunlight. The deep love shining back at her stole her breath, and her heart flip-flopped. She wondered...


	14. Chapter 14

She was in the middle of reviewing the spring restorations when the Minister of Autumn came flying over frantically.

"Queen Clarion! Queen!" he screeched and stumbled into a landing.

Fairy Mary startled and Clarion caught her arm. "What is it, Minister?" Clarion asked calmly.

His hands fluttered about nervously. "The fall...the leaves...fire!"

"What?!" Clarion spun around to her guards. "Bernard, quickly." Bernard scooped her up, and they followed the minister.

She could smell the smoke before she saw it. It was on the border. And winter was melting quickly. Milori and other fairies were building stone and ice walls frantically while the warm water fairies were trying to pour water from the river onto the flames unsuccessfully.

"What happened?" Clarion called to Autumn.

"We don't know!" he screeched.

They landed and she instantly assessed the situation. Several trees were engulfed in flames, threatening to spread through autumn. Milori met her eyes, and she saw that his own and his fairies' skins were damp from the heat as they worked.

"Water fairies!" she called. They all flew over, their own brows damp from effort. "Soak the other trees and grasses so it doesn't spread!" she yelled over the roaring fire.

The fairies redirected the river to become a sprinkler around the lapping flames.

Clarion ran across a log to where Milori was directing the winter fairies. She touched his back. "You must take them deeper into winter."

He turned, his skin almost as pink as hers. "We need everyone to contain this. It's spreading." He pointed to where evergreens were catching on fire. "This is not a normal fire," he said with troubled eyes.

"Untie me." She presented her back to him where her wings were tied down yet.

"What?"

"Untie me!"

"No! You-"

"Do not argue with me!" she practically shouted.

He cursed, to her surprise, and pulled out a knife to slice the ropes.

She bit her lip as her stiff wings opened for the first time in weeks.

"Queen Clarion!" Bernard yelled. Warm fairies were collapsing from the smoke, and cold fairies were dropping from the heat.

She turned to Milori. "I'm not strong enough. Get in ice water. I need you to get me up-you have the strongest wings."

He didn't question her but jumped into what was left of the icy river and crawled out with the help of Sled and Gliss. They worked quickly to frost Milori, and then he shot at her. He soared with her into the sky, as close to the flames as he dared and held her around her waist.

Summoning a hoard of Pixie dust from the tree, the air glistened as the dust came toward them. "Let go!" she called over the crackling roar of the flames.

"No, you'll-"

"I'll get too hot! Let go!"

He released her and her wings started beating in slow, powerful strokes, gradually speeding up the closer the dust came to her. Milori dropped down lower, ready to catch her if she fell.

She lifted her arms, the dust spreading out like a gorgeous thin blanket.

The fairies looked up, and the Queen was later described as a light as bright as the sun when she took all of the pixie energy from the tree into her body.

Clarion struggled to control the power, waiting for it to peak at it's greatest strength. And then she flung her arms down, the Pixie dust slamming onto the flames to smother them instantly.

The force carried her down with it, slamming her down into Milori. They hurled through the air toward the icy river. He flapped frantically but the velocity was too much. He flipped under her, working to untangle with her and held onto her waist, trying hard to stop them. "Flap!" He held her back in hopes of supporting it.

She was only able to give one hard flap before he flung her sideways through the air, and he crashed through the ice of the river.

She slid across the snow on her side, instantly creating ice because her body was so hot yet. Clawing at the snow, she finally gained traction and was able to stop. She scrambled to her feet and ran toward the river where everyone was gathering, her wings too exhausted to fly again. She dropped to her knees and looked into the hole.

"Sled dove in after him," Gliss said from beside her.

"But water is good for winter fairies, right?" She looked at Gliss with wide eyes.

"Unless if he crossed into the warm side," she said, pointing over a handful of inches to the right of where Milori crashed in.

"Water fairies!" Clarion called. "Raise the river. Now!"

The warm water rose, leaving only the frozen half in the ditch.

In the mud at the bottom lay Milori, unconscious on his back.


	15. Chapter 15

Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

Clarion felt her heart drop and the blood in her face drain. She tried to get to him fast, but her feet felt clumsy and her sprints seemed to get her nowhere fast. It felt like a nightmare she once had where no matter how fast she ran, it was no quicker than a slow walk.

Sled popped out of the water near Milori and jumped down into the ditch.

Clarion slammed to her knees beside him seconds later, sliding through the mud. Other fairies close on her heels.

"He's alive," Sled said and looked at her with scared eyes. "Freeze him."

"What? I can't-"

"You can. Take his hand to channel his talents into you. You'll be able to freeze all of him but his hand. It will stop the damage until we can get him to our healers. Only a queen can do it-we cannot create an instant freeze like he can nor can we channel."

"Are you sure?" she asked with tears in her eyes as she took Milori's warm hand.

"Yes," Gliss said as she hit her knees beside them.

Clarion gripped his hand and felt an icy coldness shoot through her. Sled grabbed her other hand and waved it over Milori, creating a layer of ice around his body.

"Go!" Sled ordered.

Five winter fairies lifted him and took off into the North Woods, ripping his hand out of hers. She slid in the mud, trying to get up to follow.

A winter fairy laid her hand on Clarion's shoulder. "They're taking him to the deepest parts of winter. No warm fairy can survive there. Not even a queen," she said sadly.

Clarion looked at her with a tear running down her cheek. "Bring me updates. Hourly and any changes in between. Go."

"Yes, my queen."

The fairy took off after them.

She stayed at the fire site, helping to clean up the mess and figure out what happened as much as to stay near the border to wait for word of Milori. The report continued to be that the healers were working on him.

The damage was contained in winter to a tree and the border, which the winter fairies were able to repair well enough. Thankfully, the winter fairies who had collapsed healed when they were dipped into icy water. Damage in the autumn, however, was much worse.

Seven trees, numerous berry bushes and lots of animals were lost. Luckily, there were not homes in the two-acre area. The water fairies were exhausted and sent home to rest. The animal fairies were in charge of the animal bodies; the healers to help the warm fairies who had collapsed; the gardens fairies to regrow the brush; and the tinkers to figure out how to clear out all of the burned foliage.

"Queen Clarion!" one of the tinker fairies called from the other side of the acre. "Queen Clarion!"

It was a frantic call, and Clarion ran over to Bernard, who grabbed her and flew. They landed and she jumped down to hurry over.

There under a large log lay two young fairies who no longer glowed.

"Healers!" Clarion called at the top of her lungs and knelt to touch the wings in hope of feeling vibrations of life. They were silent. "Bernard, keep everyone away," she said quietly.

One of the healers arrived and touched the wings too. Then he looked at Clarion and shook his head sadly.

"How?" she asked solemnly.

He swept his hand over the bodies, conjuring out the pixie dust that was left inside them and pointed to a black spot in the dust that floated above the bodies. "Inhalation. The dust is dead where the lungs are."

Milori's words rang in her head, This is not a normal fire.

She stood, her eyes hard and body vibrating with anger. Someone had started a fire and had taken lives of her fairies, her animals and, possibly, her love. Her wings unfolded wide, her body glowing a soft red. Someone would pay. Someone would pay dearly.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I'm so glad people seem to like the story! And I can't believe that people from more than 20 countries have read it! Unfortunately, the work week is upon us, so I probably won't be able to update as fast. (This past weekend was 15 chapters only because two to three chapters came pouring out per hour. I usually don't write quite that fast!)

I couldn't sleep much last night, so I wrote chapters 16 and 17. I've hit writer's block but will work on figuring out the next chapter before the weekend.

Her abilities as a leader had never been tested more than they were that night.

The fairies were all congregated near the border with torches burning brightly on the warm side to keep away the bats and owls. The snow owls guarded the winter side to keep away the mountain lions. She was trying to calm the chaos as word of the fairy deaths spread because it was becoming more and more apparent that the fire had been intentional.

Clarion saw Gliss waving at her from the border. She slipped away, and the crowd quieted when they realized word had arrived about the Lord of Winter. She steeled her heart for the worst, terrified more than she had ever been as she approached Gliss. "Give me good news," she whispered.

Gliss nodded. "He is awake and seems alright, although he is weak."

Clarion closed her eyes, so relieved that her legs nearly buckled. Then she looked at the fairy. "Is he coherent?"

"Yes. His first words were asking if you were alright."

She waved over the Minister of Autumn, who could always be counted on for taking notes. She took a sheet of paper and quill from him to scrawl a quick note.

_Milori,_

_I wish I was with you. I'm so relieved I want to weep._

_I'm sorry to tax you with this right now. You were right-there are signs of foul play. Two warm fairies were found dead in the fire. Chaos has erupted, and everyone is gathered here at the border, scared and wanting answers. I'm scared myself and don't have answers or a plan at this point. That being said, I feel I must ask for your permission to speak to the winter fairies. I won't have the wisdom or calmness that you would deliver to them, but I do not feel it is my place to say if they should or should not be included in the meeting tonight. And I do not know it the meeting will be for better or for worse. Forgive me for placing this burden upon you._

_You trust Gliss, so I trust her to be the messenger between us for this._

_I will come to you as soon as I can._

_Take care. I love you._

She folded the missive and handed it to Gliss. "Bring me an answer immediately. And speak to no one."

"Yes, Queen Clarion." She took off into the woods on an owl.

Clarion spoke to her ministers and waited but minutes for a reply.

Gliss flew over quickly, turned her head and held up the piece of ice for Clarion to read in private.

_You know you have my trust. Do what you think is best and I will stand behind you. Believe in yourself-you are a leader respected by all._

She looked to her ministers, who all looked as afraid as she felt. How she wished Milori was here. Even if he didn't know what to tell the fairies, he would appear calm and strong, unconsciously lending her strength to face the crowd.

She turned to Gliss and held out her hands to take the message. She held it in spring until the message melted enough to erase and then dropped it into the grass. "Thank you, Gliss. If he wants you with him, please return. I am going to address all the fairies."

"He said to stay here in case you needed more messages delivered." She stood steady and proud, ready to assist.

"Gliss," Clarion asked in a low voice so as not to be overheard. "I have one question for you: how long did it take for Lord Milori to choose you as a confidant?"

She met Clarion's eyes. "Two years, my queen. He chose all of his keepers early but none became his confidants for ten."

Clarion nodded. He was wise in testing his council far before he trusted them. She was worried because she had not had the wisdom to do the same.

She flew up to a branch where she could be seen and heard by all, ignoring the aching of her sore wings. She refused to have her guards help her lest she be perceived as weak in this time of crisis. Her knees trembled as she saw hundreds of eyes turn to her for guidance. For protection. Pulling her shoulders back, she stood tall. She was a queen. She was a leader. And right now, more fairies relied on her than ever before. Her heart raced within her breast. What if she took the wrong course of action? What if her words caused a riot? Panic swelled within her. Closing her eyes, she fought to push down her fear. Swallowing hard, she opened her eyes.

"Fairies," she said loud and clear. "It is with great relief that I say Lord Milori is expected to make a full recovery."

The fairies roared with cheer, and then all eyes turned to her expectantly.

She took a deep breath, hoping she would speak the right words.

It was late into the night, and many of the fairies had gone home.

She was exhausted and finalizing plans for the night with the ministers when she noticed Gliss signal to her. Clarion slipped away a moment later.

"Queen Clarion, one of the fairies brought word that Lord Milori was transferred to a holding here in the South Forest so he could speak with you as soon as you can." Her voice lowered. "Lord Milori created a code tonight because he instructed me to trust no one, so I sent a coded message to him to verify the information. I received a correct reply. It also said for you to not divulge to anyone where you or he are."

Clarion looked at Gliss thoughtfully for a moment. This seemed like the perfect guise for a trick. She forced herself to trust Gliss but wasn't so certain they weren't being led into a trap. Not sure what to do, she did what Milori said and trusted herself. "Gliss, fetch me winter writing materials, please."

Gliss conjured up a crude quill and broke off a piece of ice to hand to Clarion.

Clarion set it in winter and leaned over to write a message.

_Milori,_

_Forgive me for I trust no one but you at this moment. Gliss says I am to come to where you are in hiding but to tell no one that I have left or where I'm going. Whom in winter did I tell you gave me permission to cross when we met?_

She awaited but five minutes for a reply.

_I told you that no one on this side gave you permission. Be careful._

She looked at Gliss. "Let's go."


	17. Chapter 17

Clarion met Gliss at the autumn border, with her winter clothes, a short while later after everyone was gone and climbed on Gliss's owl.

Although she was careful to try to track where they were going, everything in winter looked the same. All she knew was it was a short flight. They landed outside what appeared to be a dead tree.

Gliss looked around before taking Clarion's hand and ducking inside an old squirrel hole. They went down crude wood steps in a narrow corridor that seemed to go on forever. Their glows were the only light.

"Gliss, are you certain?" Clarion asked nervously. Something didn't feel right.

"Yes, it's an underground tunnel. We're going to a secret hideout. Who knew we had one?" she giggled.

Clarion kept going, trying to reason why winter fairies would be below ground where it was warm. She kept telling herself that Milori trusted Gliss. And then it made sense.

They emerged in an ice cave that was freezing cold. She couldn't help but stare at the beautiful crystals that hung from above, reflecting their soft fairy glows to look like magnificent rainbows flitting on the floors, walls and ceiling. While she was busy looking up, she didn't pay attention to what was down. Clarion suddenly slid and her feet whipped out from under her. Luckily, Gliss caught her.

"Careful. Here, maybe you'll do better on skates." Gliss waved her hand and Clarion had glass blades under her boots. "Now, push your feet."

Clarion quickly discovered why she was not a winter fairy.

A few bumps and bruises later, Clarion slid into a doorframe of ice, banging her nose just enough to make her eyes water. She clutched it with a curse.

"Gliss!" a harsh scold came forth from the room. Sled flew over and carefully lifted Clarion off her skates. "You can't put a warm fairy on skates! Queen Clarion, are you alright?"

She nodded, still clutching the throbbing part of her face.

"Clarion?" The voice was weak but still familiar. She leaned around Sled to see Milori lying in a bed made of ice.

Forgetting about the skates, she wiggled to get out of Sled's grip. If it had been the ground, she would have floated gracefully to her feet. Being ice, she gracefully slammed down on her derrière.

"Would you not break her?" Milori said sternly.

"Sorry. Hold still and you can see him," Sled told her and made the skates disappear. Then he lifted her into his arms and flew her over. He set her on the edge of the bed.

She immediately brushed a kiss over his lips and then felt his brow to find him ice cold. "Are you alright?"

He pulled her hand from his brow to bring it to his lips. "Better already," he answered with a soft smile. "Are you?"

"A tad black and blue, but fine." Then she suddenly did the most unqueen-like thing of her life-she burst into tears.

He waved Sled, Gliss and another fairy out. Then he pulled her down into an embrace to weep on his chest. "It's alright, love. Let it out," he said soothingly and stroked her back.

She was too exhausted to cry anymore minutes later and looked down to see that she was melting his ice blanket with her tears. "Oh no-" she gasped and started to get up.

Milori caught her hand to keep her there. "Hold still so you don't get frostbite." He reached over to the nightstand and picked up a fresh cotton handkerchief to gently dry her tears. "My blanket is fine. You, however, are getting chilled. There's a cotton blanket at the foot of the bed."

She leaned back and took it to tuck under her and around her legs. "Why do you have these?"

He smiled. "I asked Fairy Mary for them some time ago in hopes that maybe one day you would have use for them. I always keep them here at home."

She blinked. "This is your home?" Her eyes scanned the small room made of ice that had only an ice chair in the corner. It was void of any sign of habitation. But then again, winter fairies couldn't exactly decorate with pictures and rugs.

"Well, the secret, underground part of my home. Now, tell me what happened tonight."

"No, tell me first if you'll be alright. You're not as white as you usually are." She gently touched his cheek that was slightly blue, and he had blue shadows under his eyes.

"It is from the freeze-"

"What?! They said you needed-"

He cocked an eyebrow and cut her off. "Are you going to be this hysterical all night?" Then he smiled softly to let her know he was teasing. "I did need it. Severe injury requires a freeze. It takes a bit to rise back up to a normal temperature. The blue will fade and doesn't mean anything."

"What severe injury? You're so weak," she said nervously.

He smiled fully this time, with a twinkle in his eye. "By the fairies, I didn't realize females worried so much. I'm fine, sweetheart. It will just take time to get strength back. Tell me what happened tonight."

She heaved a sigh, creating a cloud of hot air from her lips, and looked at the floor. "Two fairies were found dead under a log in autumn. The healer did an autoposy and found inhalation killed them. To the best that I can tell, I think they were hiding because they saw who started the fire but the smoke got to them too fast. We lost so many animals too. I haven't told anyone, but I found an odd-looking stick near where the fire originated. It's pale and the tip is bulb-shaped..."

His eyes grew wide. "And black at the end?"

She nodded in surprise.

"It's a match. From the human world. Used to start fire."

"What? How do you know this?"

He ran a hand over his face. Then he opened his mouth and closed it again as if hesitating. "My first year here it was just Dewey and I. We were going stir crazy but heard about Neverland from one of the rabbits. We...we went there, Clarion."

She shot to her feet, the blanket falling to her ankles. "No, that's not possible. Fairies who go there-"

"Can return unless exiled," he finished. "We were there but a day when we ran across this pirate ship. There were humans."

"Humans?"

"Beings like us but without wings and a thousand times larger. Perhaps you know them as giants."

"I thought those were myths." She slowly sat down.

He shook his head. "These humans use matches. It has to be a fairy who has been to Neverland. I know it wasn't Dewey who started the fire because he was with me at the library when it started."

"But why matches? There are so many ways to start a fire. It makes no sense!"

His brow furrowed. "No, it doesn't make sense. But on the other hand, how many fairies know how to start a fire?"

"All warm fairies can..." her voice trailed off. "You think it was a winter fairy?"

"I'm not sure, but it makes sense. I only knew how to start the fire for you because I saw a pirate clicking two stones together over wood. A winter fairy is my best guess. But I know of no fairies who have been to Neverland."

"Neither do I. Milori? What if it's one of my ministers? I'm worried because Gliss said she served you for ten years before you trusted her. I didn't ever think that I could NOT trust a fairy. And you said that the ministers refused to give you updates when I was injured, particularly Autumn."

His eyes looked at her as he searched his mind. "I would be weary of Autumn, but I don't know that he has the spine to do this. Although, his personality could be a good cover," he sighed.

"I'm afraid to trust anyone but you." She took his hand.

"I know. I'm baffled who it is and why. I'm scared that maybe it was meant to be a fire for you." He took her hands, the concern deep in his eyes. "You must exercise extreme caution with everyone, Clarion. It was close enough to the border that it could have been one of my fairies. Everyone is a threat."

"Milori, were you supposed to be somewhere else when the fire happened?"

He hesitated. "I was supposed to be at the border to oversee the animals cross for winter. Dewey is always there to learn what the animals have to say, and I was going to come this time. You?"

It wasn't the answer she had wanted to hear. "I was reviewing what supplies we had in spring that the animals could take to winter. I was heading over there too. I can't help but feel one of us was meant to be the target."

"Clarion, there was no reason for me to get close to the fire. It is most likely that the fire was meant for you. Or to at least scare you." He kissed her hands. "I will have my keepers patrolling the borders. You must keep close with only those whom you trust. I think my keepers are trustworthy, but I'm no longer certain."

"But, I don't know who to trust!" she cried in a panic at the thought of having to leave the only soul with whom she felt safe.

"Your heart will help you. Now, you must get back. It is too cold for you down here. I will come as soon as I can."

She leaned down to wrap her arms around his neck. "I'm so frightened. Are you certain you're alright? You don't look alright."

He gently held her. "Stop worrying about me. You have to go, love. Your wings are just beginning to heal, and they do not need the stress of this cold."

"Kiss me," she whispered, and lifted her head back so their lips were inches apart. "Tell me everything will be alright and you'll come soon."

"It will, my Clarion. And I will come as soon as I can." He gently laid a hand over her heart. "I'm right here. And Gliss will be at the border at all times if you need to reach me." His icy blue eyes met hers, searching her heart in hope that he had given her comfort. A tear trickled out of the corner of her eye that he caught on his finger and it turned into a sparkling crystal. Then he kissed her.

She drank in his cool, fresh taste of wintergreen, letting his scent of evergreen wrap around her like a blanket. His arms held her tight, offering protection and strength that she so desperately needed. She buried her fingers in his silky hair and pressed her body to him for but an instant because she feared of warming him too much.

A moan of desire rose from deep in his throat, and he pulled her against him again as his lips hungrily claimed hers. Then he slowly broke the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. "Go," he said huskily against her lips. "I can feel you getting colder. I love you."

She kissed him again softly and then forced herself to get up. "I love you. Do as Sled says," she told him more for her own comfort than because she was worried about him being as uncooperative a patient as she was. When she stood, she saw the wall at the foot of his bed.

The rose she had given him was encased in a layer of ice. And around the edges a beautiful scroll was carved, bringing out the beauty of the large bloom.

She looked back at him, and he gave a tender smile. Debating for but a moment, she lifted her hands slightly and released a burst of Pixie dust from her hands to float down over him to help with the healing.

He swallowed hard. "Be careful, Clarion."

Sled stepped in to help carry her out. She blew Milori a kiss and then they left.

Sled entered minutes later. "Does she suspect?" He carefully pulled back the blanket.

Milori shook his head. "And she is not to know." He carefully rolled over, revealing a battered back and a crumpled wing.

"Why did you tell her before that only a queen's wings can hurt?"

"She would only worry if she knew wings hurt unless they break."

"She must be told that your wing has difficulty withstanding any warmth. It gets more fragile every time you cross the border," he scolded.

"No," Milori said sharply over his shoulder. Then his voice calmed. "She would be devastated and try coming into winter more than she does. It is more of a danger to her life to cross than it is to mine. If my wing breaks, so be it."

Sled sighed in defeat and started to apply the deep freeze therapy to Milori's wing and back.

Milori held a hand over his mouth as a cry of pain broke free from his lips, threatening to echo through the corridors.

Clarion paused in the stairwell, swearing she heard a faint echo of something. "Did you hear something?"

Gliss pulled her hand. "Nope. Come on."

She reluctantly followed. That night in her dreams, the noise she had heard transformed into a terrifying scream.


	18. Chapter 18

Clarion shuffled to the council meeting the next morning, completely exhausted from her lack of sleep the previous night.

She had kept dreaming of running through the ice cave and hearing screams. No matter what ice tunnel she had taken, she had always ended up back at the entrance of the cave. In her final dream about it, right before sunrise, she had chased the screams to Milori's room. To her confusion, she had found Milori on his knees beside the bed screaming with her rose blossom in his hands. When she had tried to touch him, she had woken up.

Clarion sat down at the table, wanting to be anywhere but here. All of the ministers and keepers looked to her to begin. She looked down the table at an empty chair.

"Queen Clarion, should we send the hunter fairies out to see if they can track?" the Minister of Autumn, who was the first to speak, inquired.

Her eyes zeroed in on him. He might be the culprit-any of them could be. "And what would we be tracking exactly, when fairies can fly," she retorted tightly.

She scanned all of the fairies at the table, who looked taken aback by her harsh response. Her nerves were frazzled, and she had little tolerance for incompetence at this juncture. A hard, cold queen she had been but months ago, and no one had dared to entertain the notion of crossing her. Since she had grown soft, two fairies had paid the price.

Scraping back her chair firmly, she stood. Everyone else started to stand, as was customary for the queen, but she held out a finger for them to sit.

She pointed down at the table and declared in a voice of steel, "I want it announced to the fairies in all seasons that any clues are to be reported to me. Failure to do so will result in severe punishment. Two fairies have been murdered, and I have council suspecting treason is involved."

She watched their faces closely. Every single face paled at the news.

"I believe I make myself very clear," she bit off each word, "when I say the culprit will be exiled." Her eyes pierced through them. "Anyone who withholds information faces the same punishment. I reign for a thousand years, Council. I have ample time to hunt."

As she had expected, word flew through Pixie Hollow that the Queen had made law the closest thing to execution for fairies for those who were involved in the recent matter. She had put sanctuary on the table for a limited time. All knew that when the Queen made a law, it was always followed.

Gliss reported that Milori had been taken back to the North Woods after Clarion had seen him. She passed the time finding answers, questioning fairies and closely watching their reactions.

The council had been startled when she had banned it-each member gave her reason to mistrust them. And so she did.

Two nights later, she sat at her window looking up at the stars. Her heart hurt again. There was something wrong with Milori, and his keepers refused to tell her. Or they didn't know. Sled knew. Gliss said that he was still with Milori.

Clarion's letters had gone unanswered until today, Gliss always returning saying Milori was sleeping. Today she had sent a letter that could not be ignored.

_Milori,_

_My letters continue to go unaswered. Not even a single word response. For some reason, you are not even telling Gliss what is wrong. I am left to assume that either you believe her a traitor or you are terribly close to death. If there is no response again, I will take Mountain to the North Woods and find you myself tonight. If you are in any state above dying, then this is simply beyond cruel._

She had wished with her entire heart that he was capable of responding. True to her wish, Gliss returned with a response. Clarion had read and reread it until it had burned into her mind so she could safely melt the ice tablet.

_Stop. You worry for naught. I trust Gliss. I am simply exhausted, Clarion, and sleep most all day. Gliss has told me about the council being cancelled and the law instilled. Stop. I know you're afraid and feel alone. But you are not. I have spoken with and questioned my keepers. If you do not trust yours, I have faith that you can trust mine. I hope to see you soon. Be careful, Clarion, for there are things that even summer cannot melt._

He thought her being too cold. In this, he was wrong. Aside from taking a fairy's life, which she could do, she could not be too harsh. An evil lurked among them—an evil that threatened every life here. Her fairies would not be permitted to kill any living thing. If she had to freeze her heart to keep them safe, then so be it. And if Milori wanted to keep her away, damn him.

Clarion grabbed her winter things and flew to the border. She landed quickly before Gliss, who startled. "Take me to him."

"My Queen, I do not know precisely where he is. Sled always sees me coming and takes the message. Besides, it is too cold for you."

"Then take me to where you go," she commanded, pulling on her cape.

Gliss reached across the border and gently stilled Clarion's hands. "I can't," she said sadly and met Clarion's eyes. "The air alone would freeze your skin. I would take you if I could."

Her heart sank. "What's wrong with him? Why does he have to be in such cold?"

She let go of Clarion and looked down. "I don't know. Sled won't tell me. Sled was angry when I said I told you they went back to the North Woods."

"Do you trust Sled? That he isn't behind anything?"

Her eyes grew wide. "Of course."

"Are you certain?"

"Do you want me to see Lord Milori for myself?"

Clarion nodded.

Once Gliss left, Clarion slipped into winter when none of the border fairies were watching. She hadn't walked far when Mountain landed in front of her. Nearly screaming with fright, she looked up.

Milori sat on Mountain, with Gliss and Sled staying far back in the woods. Milori slid down, wearing a cape made of Mountain's feathers.

Blinking in surprise, she looked at him stupidly.

He stood before her with his arms crossed over his chest, clearly not pleased. "Why is recooperation difficult for you to understand?"

That barb hurt. Her temper flared. "You refuse to tell me what's wrong! That's the problem!" she snapped.

His eyes narrowed. "I told you-"

"You told me lies!" she hissed, slashing her hand through the air. "Why are you angry with me?"

His brow furrowed. "I'm only angry because I basically received a suicide letter from you this morning. Trapsing to the North Woods. Yes, let's test that plan, Clarion," he snorted.

Clearly anger wouldn't get anywhere with him. She blinked back tears. "I'm trying to find a traitor among us and look after twice as many fairies as I ever have. All I want to know is what's wrong with you. I love you. I would rather be out there in war than have you battling something alone. I don't understand why you won't let me in," she said softly.

He took a shakey breath, clearly struggling to keep his walls up, and uncrossed his arms. "Why don't you believe me, Clarion? I don't know what it is that you don't understand."

Closing her eyes, she rubbed her forehead, realizing she was in a losing battle. "I want to know why you're in the North Woods."

"Because the bitter cold will help with the exhaustion," he said gently.

She dropped her hand and looked up at him, softly shaking her head. A tear fell down her cheek. "Don't answer me, Milori, but don't lie," she whispered with a broken heart.

He looked away, obviously frustrated.

Giving a slow nod to herself, she slowly turned and walked away, tears bathing her cheeks. What hurt the most, though, was he let her go.

The days melted into a week with no word from Milori. And she didn't contact him when he clearly was only frustrated by her letters.

"Clarion," Mary said gently in the library as Clarion sat at a desk working on her daily duties. "Perhaps he thinks he's protecting you from something. Maybe he found something out, and keeping a distance from you is keeping you safe. The males are fickle that way."

"Or maybe he's not male enough to say he's done with me," she replied tersely and continued writing.

"Clarion, you are difficult sometimes. I'm sure he doesn't mean it like that. You said he seemed to miss you so the time before that."

She glanced up at Mary. "Men are fickle that way," she retorted.

Mary sighed. "Goodness, you are in a mood."

Shoving the quill into the inkwell she huffed, "What if it was Gary? Wouldn't you be angry?"

"I suppose. But, dear, there isn't much you can do about it. It's not as if you CAN go trapsing through the woods looking for him."

Clarion pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes and leaned her elbows on the desk. "Mary," she whispered. "This isn't going to work," she sniffled.

Mary put a fleshy arm around her. "Have a little faith, Clarion. Love always works out."

She shook her head and turned to bury her face against Mary. "Mary, something's happening. There's something terribly wrong that he won't tell me. And I have this horrible feeling that soon I'll never see him again."

"You think he's dying?"

"No. I don't know what, but I think it's much worse."

"What is worse than that?"

She looked up at her friend, tears clinging to her lashes and wings drooping, and her face crumpled. "That we're going to have to say goodbye," she wept.


	19. Chapter 19

Clarion was flying past the border a few days later to inspect the repairs from the fire when she saw Milori sitting on the log nearby autumn. She had not received any word that he had returned from the North Woods, so she assumed he was there to meet with the winter fairies. Landing down in autumn, she went over to speak with the garden fairies to see what they had done so far.

"The grasses will survive with some extra sun," the lead garden fairy, Violet, explained. "Trees, however, will have difficulty surviving the cold. We can plant them in spring and transplant them here when they're stronger."

Clarion nodded and knelt to feel the dirt. "The ground will be hard to dig, won't it?"

Violent looked a bit uncertain. "I believe that with the help of badgers and groundhogs, we will be able to dig suitable holes. The only issue is getting trees from spring to here."

Mary popped around Clarion, startling her. "Sorry. I have an idea!" she squealed with excitement.

Clarion and Violet followed Mary over to a table where blueprints were spread about. "We make large carts and use ropes to have the snow owls help lift the trees. Look, here is the best path," she said, pointing to a map.

"Can snow owls cross the border?" Clarion asked them with a furrowed brow.

Mary bobbed her head. "I asked Lord Milori. He thinks it a brilliant idea!"

"You what?" Clarion replied dryly with a cocked eyebrow.

Mary's smile faded and she looked sheepish.

With a sigh, Clarion said, "Mary, you know that requests from winter must be cleared by myself and Lord Milori."

"I'm sorry. I saw no harm, and he was standing right there," she pointed.

She glanced over and saw him watching them. Turning back to Mary, she said gently, "Not again, understood?"

Mary frowned in confusion but nodded.

"Let us see how the animal fairies are doing," she requested solemnly.

A healer was working on drawing out the pixie dust from more animal bodies they had found.

"How many?" Clarion asked.

He glanced at her over his shoulder as the pixie dust rose up and was deposited in a basket, nearly full. "Thirteen, my Queen-five rabbits, three squirrels, two mice, two birds, and a chipmunk," he said sadly. "Onessa is having a difficult time," he explained and nodded over to where an animal fairy was crying in a tree not far away. Then he dropped his arms, tired himself as he finished.

Clarion laid a hand on his shoulder. "Go home and rest. If we find more, others can help."

He gave a slight bow and departed.

She fluttered over to the animal fairy and landed on the branch. "Onessa?"

The poor young fairy ran and threw herself at Clarion. "They were huddled in a tree," she wept on Clarion's breast.

Her arms went around the poor girl. "I know," she said softly and stroked her hair. "We will find who did this. The animals are at peace. Come, help me return them to the earth."

Onessa sniffled but went with Clarion back to the basket of dust.

"You have plently of dust?"

"Yes," Onessa answered.

"Help me lift out the dust." Clarion lifted her arms and the dust gradually floated into a pile in the air and hovered. It was heavy, but she felt Onessa help take some of the weight. Then Clarion flapped her wings and started guiding the dust up into the air. It followed in a stream of glittering gold toward the Pixie Tree. "Let go," Clarion said, taking the full weight of the dust. She beat her wings harder and gained speed as the led the dust to the tree. Then she flew around the tree, going faster and faster until the dust glowed as it spun around the tree.

Fairies gathered to watch, never having witnessed so many lives being returned to the tree. Clarion landed at the base of the tree as the dust whipped around the trunk. She breathed hard, her weak wings tired already. She glanced up and saw Milori high up in the clouds above winter watching her with concern on his face when he saw her exhaustion. Pushing him from her mind, she took a deep breath. Now was the hard part.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. The dust slowly came to rest on the ground around the roots. Walking up to the tree, she touched the trunk and the ground started trembling as the dust began to climb up the tree.

It was a magnificent sight to see the ancient tree sparkling, sunlight dancing off the tiny particles of pixie dust as they coated the branches and leaves.

Clarion flew up into the tree and looked up. The branches parted enough for her to look up and see the clouds. Then she shot up into the sky.

The pixie dust sucked into the tree and burst out as a bright light of dust through the top into the sky, following Clarion as she went. Pushing her wings to their limit, she beat them hard and fast, pulling away from the dust. As soon as she pulled away from the last particle, the dust shot back down into the tree and sealed up. The tree glowed slightly with new life.

She was up in almost frigid air, far higher than she had thought she'd have to go, and felt her wings stiffen. Knowing that if she beat them, they would break, she let herself fall. As she fell, she saw Milori's look of terror as he flew up into the clouds to come after her. Her wings felt looser and she gave a soft flap. Milori slowed. She opened her wings to swoop down and soar over Pixie Hollow, letting the wind help slow her down as the fairies cheered and she returned to autumn.

She landed where some of the guards were conducting interrogations for anyone Clarion suspected had information. "Anything?" she asked Bernard quietly while another guard sat across a table from a fairy asking her questions.

He shook his head. "No one seems to know anything worthwhile," he said.

"Go on and rest for the day. You did interrogations all night. You're back on duty to be with me this evening?"

"Yes, my Queen. I will be at your door at dusk."

With her wings tired, she started walking along the river as a shortcut to spring. She noticed movement out of the corner of her eye and saw Milori crunching through the snow as he walked parallel with her in winter.

"Do you have a moment, my lady?" he called over the babbling water and nodded toward the stone in spring not far in the distance.

She gave a single nod and continued walking. He walked too.

At the stone, he held out his hand into spring to take hers and pull her closer.

She stiffened. She had been waiting for days now for a letter or something. Tears threatened, waiting for him to say goodbye, but she pushed them away. A queen always ruled with dignity and logic, she reminded herself.

He bowed slightly and kissed her hand. She suddenly noticed his cape was gone before he straightened.

"Are you alright? You must be exhausted. Your wings are down as if they hurt," he frowned.

"I'm fine," she answered curtly.

"Clarion, forgive me. I didn't realize how hard you were taking things. Fairy Mary told me this morning how upset you were."

"Fairy Mary, my lord, is prone to dramatics," she replied tightly and pulled her hand out of his.

He gently stroked her cheek with his other hand, his eyes searching hers. "And to telling the truth, Clarion. It's alright to need someone," he whispered intimately. "I need you-"

She looked away and struggled to hold her temper. She said tightly, "You certainly did not act codependent last time I saw you. What, you came to tell me you're going back to the North Woods?" Her eyes flashed to him. "I don't care. I'm tired of lies-I am getting them from my fairies; I don't need them from you." She took off flying into summer to get away from the border.

"Please!" he called quickly.

Slowing down, she landed on her feet but kept her back to him. Despite her hurt and anger, his plea pulled at her heart.

"Please, Clarion. I can't cross," he said softly.

That made her turn.

He held out his hand into spring. "Clarion."

Walking over to him, she set her hand in his. He felt slightly colder than usual, she noticed.

With a gentle tug, he pulled her closer so they stood toe-to-toe. "I came to apologize. I must stay out of the warmth for awhile."

"What happened to you?" Her face crumpled. "Are you dying?"

"No. No, I'm alright, sweetheart." He held her hands between them, desperate for her to listen. "When I fell through the ice, I was swept into the warm water. The temperature change caused most of my organs to shut down. Your freeze was what saved me, Clarion," he said softly. "I was sleeping most of the time, and you had so much on your plate. I saw no point in making you worry."

Her eyes searched his. "And what now? You're suddenly fine besides not crossing for a bit? I don't believe it. You looked awful." Her eyes searched him, studying intently. "You're still off."

"Clarion," he sighed.

She suddenly grabbed his arm and jerked him around to look at his wings. They looked normal.

He spun around. "Now, stop it."

"No! Stop with the lies!"

"I'm not lying!"

"You're not telling me something!"

"Because I can't!" he shouted in frustration and flew away.

She stared after him.


	20. Chapter 20

The guards doing the interrogations brought her some disturbing news the next afternoon.

"My Queen, do you want us to...?" Bernard asked.

She shook her head, her mind numb. "Let me talk to Gliss," she said quietly.

Clarion's heart broke as she looked out her window over Pixie Hollow an hour later. The sun was shining brightly, birds were singing, bees were buzzing-it was the perfect day. However, inside her heart, everything was crumbling. Tears built in her eyes. "Queens do not cry," she whispered to herself, fighting to put up her walls.

She walked over to her desk and pulled out a paper.

_Milori,_

_I need you to meet me at the spring border. We've found the traitor._

She waited at the border, her hands clasped before her to stop their shaking. Milori came flying over and stopped at the edge. Sled, Milori's constant companion while Milori continued to regain his strength, stopped back a bit.

"You found who it is?" Milori asked quickly.

She gave a slow nod, her eyes full of sorrow.

"What's wrong? Who is it?" he frowned.

"Milori," she said softly and stepped closer. "I beg you to tell me why you had to go to the North Woods." He ran a hand over his face. "Clarion, I've already told you."

"You said you can't tell me. Please, Milori," she begged with tears in her eyes and set a hand on his broad chest. She looked up at him with a broken heart. "Please," she whispered.

He closed his eyes, struggling to resist her. He shook his head.

Her heart began to bleed as she stared up at him. Slowly, she dropped her hand and took a step back. It hurt to breathe. It hurt to be alive. She whispered, "Arrest them."

Bernard and three other guards stepped forward in winter clothes and grabbed Milori and Sled.

"Clarion?" Milori asked in confusion as two guards roughly shackled his wrists behind his back and bound his wings down. His wide eyes searched hers in fear.

"Lord Milori!" Sled cried as he was arrested too.

Her lip quivered and tears fell down her face as she turned her eyes to Sled. With an unsteady voice she croaked, "Fairy Sled, you're hereby under arrest for murder and treason. A witness testified to seeing you start the fire, and guards are searching your home at this moment for evidence."

She forced herself to look at Milori, who looked completely bewildered.

"Lord of Winter, you're hereby under arrest..." Her voice broke. "As an accomplice for murder and treason. We have a witness testifying you willingly offering refuge to a fugitive." She drew a deep breath to try to stop the tears. "You will both be imprisoned until the exile date is set," she hiccuped.

"Clarion, please, you have to talk to me tonight," Milori begged as the guards shoved him to his knees.

"Do you deny the charges?" she asked softly, hoping there had been an egregious mistake. Her eyes begged him. Her chest hurt, and breath did not come easily past her lips. She despised herself as a ruler in that instant because she knew that if he lied to her, she would look the other way and believe him.

He closed his eyes, a tear escaping and dropping into a crystal in the snow. "I cannot lie to you," he whispered.

Tears ran down her face as she touched his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"No! Please, Clarion! You must-" A scream ripped out of his throat as she drew all of his talents from his body so he could not free himself. His light faded to a dim glow with his body already being weak.

She wept as she felt his powers absorb through her and back into the Pixie Tree.

"Clarion," he panted weakly, barely able to lift his head up to look at her. His eyes were no longer vibrant but a dull blue. "I beg you to let me say goodbye. I know you don't believe me, but I love you. Every risk I have taken for you I would take again."

Bernard and two other arrived on owls at that moment with Gliss, their guide, landing beside them with tears on her face.

"These, my Queen, were found in the tunnels of Lord Milori's home," Bernard said. He held out a large wooden stick with a red end at the tip. "They make fire when struck," he said quietly.

"Take him away to the winter cells Gliss made," she whispered to Milori's guards, fighting so hard to not die of a broken heart. Then she drew Sled's talents out, only causing him to gasp in pain being he had so fewer talents than Milori. "Take him away," she whispered, swallowing down the bile in her throat.

As soon as she was alone, she fell to her hands and knees and got ill. She felt weak and dizzy, so she crawled across the rock into the grass of spring. It was the spot where Milori had discovered grass. She curled up on her side even though clouds gathered overhead. And she sobbed. Great drops of rain splashed down on her, plastering her dress and hair to her and making her wings sag, but she didn't notice. All she knew was her heart was dying.


	21. Chapter 21

Fairy Mary found her still curled up in the grass late that same night.

"Come before you catch your death, dear," Mary said softly and signaled for Bernard to pick up Clarion.

She didn't speak and didn't move as she was carried home.

Clarion sat at her window the next night and stared out without seeing. She had talked to Sled that evening, but she still couldn't bear to bring herself to see Milori. Sled had wept, pleading for mercy. He said he had been angry the seasons had joined a council for it had ruined his status as second in command. He had meant to cause destruction to scare her, not cause deaths. But he had caused numerous deaths. And she had made the punishment law-no matter who it applied to, she had to carry it out.

Pixie Hollow still did not know who had been caught yet for she didn't have the strength tonight to answer the questions that would ensue. And then would come the exile. She hated Milori, yet she still loved him...and couldn't quite tell him goodbye yet.

Climbing into bed, she laid down and told herself that she could pretend it hadn't happened in her dreams. In her dreams, she could love him freely because there he was an honorable fairy who would love her and fill her with joy. She dreamt of him that night.

Milori met her at the border with a smile and held out his hand.

Clarion blushed and softly set hers in his.

Predictably now, he bowed and brushed his cool lips over her knuckles. He glanced up from beneath his brow with a tender look and straightened. "Come see my world, love," he said huskily and wrapped his feather cape around her. Sweeping her up into his strong arms, he flew over to Mountain and gently deposited her on his back.

"Oh, Milori," she smiled and pulled on a beautiful golden cape with white cotten fringe that he had waiting for her on Mountain's back. "It's beautiful."

He helped her into it and buttoned it down to her knees. "I don't know," he frowned with a hand to his chin in thought as he surveyed her. "I think you outshine it, sweetheart."

She laughed and caught his hand to pull him over for a kiss.

Breaking it a moment later, he pulled back and handed her beautiful matching gloves before wrapping a blanket around her. Then he climbed on Mountain, took the reins, and led them up high in the sky. She was mystified by his beautiful world of snow, but what she loved more was she had to hold onto him tight as they rode Mountain.

They soon returned from winter and crossed into fall by foot. The way he looked at her as she showed him her world made her toes curl and heart melt. He kissed her and always had his arm around her or a hand on the small of her back. It seemed subconscious for him, and she loved it. They crossed the summer border back into spring before he grew too warm. And then, with fireflies twinkling as brightly as the stars above, he knelt down.

"My lady Clarion," he said huskily with love shining in his eyes. "I know that I cannot offer you what a warm fairy can, but I love you more deeply than I ever thought a fairy could love. I want to figure out a way to build a home on the borders so we can be together. I've loved you since I found you wandering in the winter woods. Would you build a life with me, Clarion, and be my mate?"

Her wide eyes searched his. "Are you serious?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

Those beautiful blue eyes looked up at her. "I am, sweetheart."

She threw her arms around him with a tearful laugh, and a brillant show of shooting stars rained through the heavens.

He kissed her and then pulled her down into the grass with him.

Her heart beat wildly. She had been waiting for a love like this for years and here it was. Once a female fairy accepted a male fairy, they were to mate to bind their souls together. Their glows would become stronger, tying their life forces together so that they would die within less than a year of each other at the end of their long lives.

He kissed her as he shed his clothes, distracting her from her nerves. She pulled back for a moment, looking at his powerful body that was more beautiful than she had imagined.

"Don't be nervous," he whispered softly and slipped her dress off of her.

Then he took her in his arms and flew up to the stars with her. She held him tight-only the males flew during mating-and looked at him nervously.

"Do you know about this?" he asked gently.

She nodded. She had heard other female fairies talk about mating. The male created a white dust to put on the female's wings to make them soft so he could hold her tight without breaking her wings. Then he would set her on his hips and...and then she didn't know. All she knew was the female fairies would giggle and blush at the end of the story.

He kissed her, trying to calm her down-she didn't realize until then that her wings were beating nervously. His body was blessedly cool against hers, calming her flush. Then she felt him gently stroking her wings so softly that she felt like melting butter. She sighed his name against his lips and felt him softly fold down her wings. His wings beat stronger without her assistance, and the rippling of his strong back muscles under her hands made her hold him closer. Then he lifted her onto his hips and she gasped at what he could make her feel.

When she woke up the next morning, she was so happy that she could burst. Rolling over in bed to hold him, she saw the empty space and unused pillow. Sitting up in confusion, she looked around to see her own bedroom and no sign of Milori. And then she remembered. She sobbed her heart out for hours, her light slightly dimmer, the glitter of her wings fading.

It had been put off long enough. She crossed the border that evening with two guards and went into the woods to say goodbye to Milori. Her heartbeat roared in her ears and her hands shook.

He was in a cage, basically, that only required five steps to get from one side to the other. He was sitting on the ground and leaning against the bars with his head bowed, his wings and wrists still bound. He was a picture of despair that she knew would forever be burned into her mind and tear at her heart.

When he looked up, she was startled to see his skin a bit gray and deep shadows under his eyes. He looked as if he sat at Death's door. Working to pull himself up, he held onto a bar and bowed only his head, leaning on the bars heavily.

"Why are his hands still bound behind him?!" she snapped at the guards, worried what damage having shoulders pulled back for that long would do to a fairy's back. But then again, it wasn't as if Milori would have use of his wings for much longer.

"I..." Bernard replied dumbly.

"In the front. Now."

A guard went in and rechained Milori before locking the cell again.

"Leave us," she told the guards immediately.

"But-" Bernard protested.

"Leave us!"

The moment they were alone, she stepped forward and reached through the bars with one hand to cup the back of his head. She pulled him toward the bars and pressed her lips to his, gently blowing in air and pixie dust into his lungs. He pulled away coughing so hard he fell to his hands and knees.

"Breathe deep," she instructed.

He gasped in air between coughs, and they slowly subsided. His color was slightly better now that she had replaced some pixie dust in him that had depleated. He was clearly still weak both from being ill and no longer being able to regenerate his own pixie dust in his body since she had taken his talents. "Thank you," he said softly, pulling himself back to his feet.

"I want to know what you were doing in the North Woods," she ordered.

Closing his eyes in despair, he said, "You will not believe me, but I need you to listen." He opened his eyes to look at her. "I think I know the traitor, who will get sloppy now thinking he's in the clear."

She snorted in disgust and started walking away.

"No, please, Clarion! Please! I think the traitor is so close to you," he cried in a panic but afraid of giving a name and being overheard. "You're in danger-you cannot be exiled; you he has to kill!" he practically screamed in fear.

"You told me you would not lie to me when I asked you if you were guilty!" she spun around and yelled at him, her heart breaking. "Don't lie to me now that your neck is on the line."

His eyes searched hers desperately, a tear slipping down his cheek. "Please, listen to me," he begged.

She turned and ran.


	22. Chapter 22

She had to make the announcement the next morning before fairies realized she was keeping a secret. Standing before her mirror, she looked at her reflection. Her wings had lost their luster, only slightly glittering now-almost as dull as they had been before she had fallen in love with Milori. She knew that they would always sparkle a bit, however, because she would never stop loving him.

Her eyes moved up to her face. She looked hard again-that was good. Any fairy who thought her still in love with a traitor would likely start questioning her. Right now, the last thing she needed was a rebellion. Then she looked herself in the eye. Her eyes were sad and lonely, which were not new emotions to her. But the heartbreak was, and it made her eyes bleak. Then her eyes drifted up to her hair piled on top of her head as usual.

It was odd, she realized, that Milori had never seen it down. She suddenly couldn't stand wearing it how he had known her when she was about to destroy him. Slowly removing the hairpins, the auburn curls fell loose to cascade down her back and rest against her waist. But queens did not go around looking like wild sprites. So she slowly brought it forward over her shoulder, as if in a daze, and began braiding it. Then picking up the crown from the vanity, she placed it atop her head. Never in her life had she hated that crown more.

The ministers tried to push for an immediate exile as they followed her down the corridor to the balcony where she would be addressing all fairies. She walked slowly with her hands folded before her, only half listening to them.

"Queen Clarion, we should not keep traitors in our midst. It is not safe," the Minister of Autumn urged.

"The winter fairies are not safe. We need to seal the border," the Minister of Spring interjected.

"You must be a strong queen and make a swift punishment," the Minister of Summer demanded.

"Enough," she answered quietly without turning. "I will decide when to set the date. Now leave me."

There was silence for a moment, and then they all left her alone.

She peeked out the balcony doorway to see all of the fairies gathered to hear what their queen needed to say. The low drone of the crowd grated on her nerves. Eyeing the winter fairies, she noticed they all stood far back from the border. Good. Gliss must have warned them there could be danger once the crowd learned it was two winter fairies who had betrayed Pixie Hollow. The prisoners were deep enough in the woods that she didn't fear for them. The prisoners. She smiled bitterly to herself to keep from crying. When had he become her enemy? When the council formed? When he claimed he loved her? How could she have been so blind?

"Love is blind," she whispered to herself and leaned her forehead against the wood wall. A tear fell down her cheek. Every moment of every day she kept waiting to wake up from this nightmare. But every day the pain only grew. She had thought she had been living without her heart before Milori, but now she knew it had simply been frozen. And the Lord of Winter, with his irritating teasing and gentle heart, had thawed it. It had only beat for a short time, but it had been strong and powerful-so powerful that it was agony feeling it now. How naive she had been but days ago to think that her heart was dying. Dying would have had an end to the pain. She realized now that it was tearing out, Milori unknowingly taking half of it with him. And she was left with a gaping wound that would never heal.

Wrapping her arms around herself tight, she tried to shut down. She could not address the fairies with any piece of her heart or soul bared because she would break down sobbing while delivering the news. "A queen rules with her head, not her heart," she whispered to herself, desperate for any form of comfort. "A queen is meant to be alone to focus on being a ruler." She touched her braid softly. "In a few hundred years, you will not remember him," she promised herself in a whisper. She looked out the window at the winter woods, a single tear spilling from her lashes.

The announcement kept playing over and over in her head the next two days.

The crowd had gone dead silent when she had announced who the traitors were. It dragged on for so long that she had begun to wonder if they had heard her. And then eyes had turned accusingly on the winter fairies. It had taken much persuasion, but in the end she had convinced the crowd that Gliss had proven how noble winter fairies were when she had stood up against her own ruler to come to the Queen's aid.

The exile date was set to be in fourteen days. Milori's words kept ringing in her head for some reason, and she had been unable to carry out immediate punishment.

"Mary?" Clarion asked her the next evening in Mary's home. "Do you think he's innocent?"

Mary blinked at her. "He said he didn't deny it. Why, do you think he is?"

Clarion stared down at the kitchen table. "I don't know. I keep thinking about what he said that someone else is behind it." She looked up and met Mary's eyes, deeply troubled. "But Gliss testified to hearing Milori and Sled talk about how Sled did it. The details she gave were impossible for her to know otherwise. She has never been to Neverland and couldn't have explained how to use a match otherwise. Milori has been there. He never said if Sled had been there. Mary, I'm so confused," she said in agony and rested her head on the table.

"So go talk to him again. We can guess until the bees come home, but you'll never have an answer that way."


	23. Chapter 23

It had been nearly three days since she'd seen him. She approached the cell with her guards, Milori's back to them. Again, he sat in the snow, leaning against the bars. One leg was tucked up under him to keep himself sitting up and the other was stretched out. His skin was a grayish hue and his wings hung limply in their bonds. His clothes fit, so she knew he was still being fed enough.

She had just come from checking on Sled, who was tolerating being without talents fairly well. Although, he did have far fewer than Milori, therefore, less pixie dust had been drained from him.

Milori was unable to stand when she arrived, but his eyes looked up. Those beautiful blue orbs, she noticed with shock, were now a washed-out gray. She waved the guards away and then knelt beside him. "Who is this traitor?" she asked.

He ran his tongue over his parched lips. "I think Bernard," he said weakly in a raspy voice, with heavy eyelids.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Gliss has been watching him closely. He did the interrogations. He searched our homes. I vow I have no matches-he planted one there. Sled and I had started to suspect him, so we were working on a plan in the North Woods while I was recovering. I planted Gliss as the messenger between us because she's observant, so I wanted her close to the border-close to you. Sled and I didn't want Bernard to suspect we knew, so we kept even Gliss out of it until the last minute. We wanted you to start getting suspicious of us, but you were too quick-we didn't think you'd start suspecting us for another week. I told Gliss that if you started pressing too hard or if she started seeing danger to go to blow the whistle on us. She is your witness, Clarion, because I told her to be. If you don't believe me, go ask her. Ask Sled. Don't tell them I told you. I promise you will get the same story. If we're in here, Bernard will get sloppy thinking he got away with it. You have to be careful." He breathed hard and started to slouch from the exhaustion of so much effort.

"Sled admitted to it, Milori," she said softly.

He gave a weak shake of his head, his brow damp. "He isn't supposed to admit-Bernard will know we're lying." He drew a deep breath, making his chest rattle.

"You confessed to me."

He looked her in the eye. "I said I could not lie to you. I couldn't deny the charges and have fairies fear you exiled innocents, but neither could I admit because Bernard wouldn't think he got away with it. My answer neither condemned nor redeemed me."

She closed her eyes for a moment. He was right. She had twisted his answer into what she had thought he meant. "I have Gliss, who stands nothing to gain, testifying against her own lord. I have evidence against you. I can't go around arresting fairies because you say they're involved. You have no proof besides suspicion anyways. Am I to believe that you aren't just saving your neck?"

His gaze fell, having no counter argument for that.

"What made you suspicious?" she asked with an exasperated sigh.

His eyes searched hers. "He is a loner and power hungry whenever you give him a task. Do you think he didn't enjoy the interrogations? Being the one to guard Sled and I at night? He does not stay, Clarion."

She blinked. "What are you talking about? Guards must stay all night with owls to keep away the wild cats."

He looked her in the eye. "It is good Gliss built these cages strong," he said quietly.

She didn't know if it was true. Surely it couldn't be, for a large cat could easily crush the cells with one swipe. Her eyes roamed over him, and then she reached through the bars and set a hand on his side. He did not appear to be starving.

"He's smart enough to not leave evidence," he said quietly.

"I have no one whom I can trust," she whispered.

Milori held her eyes. "You can trust yourself."

Closing her eyes, she released a deep breath to clear her head. Then she looked at him. "Come," she said softly.

He leaned forward and looked uncertain when she cupped the back of his head. Her lips touched his, and she gently blew more life into him.

He breathed in deeply as she blew pixie dust into his lungs. And she realized how terribly ill he was-breathing in pixie dust was not pleasant and he took it as readily as air. He cupped the back of her head for a split second to hold her there-obviously fighting his instinct to gasp in gulps of dust-and dropped his hand into his lap, taking only what she offered.

She pulled back. His skin and eyes were still gray, but his lips were not as dry.

Even though he was still too weak to stand, he said softly, "Thank you."

Studying him, she gently touched his wing to see how much it would glow. It didn't, and she realized he had so little pixie dust in his body that he would've been dead by nightfall. He was still dangerously low. She gently took his face in her hands. "Take what you need," she whispered and blew a deep breath into him.

He grabbed her sleeve the second their lips touched, desperate for life. Wheezing from the dust scratching his lungs as it absorbed into his body, he held onto her arm. Clearly, he was so close to death that his body wanted to panic and suck air from her, which he could have easily done. Instead, he sipped only what she offered and fought down the panic. Their lips remained locked for nearly a minute as he breathed in when she would breathe out.

A tear fell down her cheek. If he was being truthful, he was ready to die for her in one of the most painful ways a fairy could.

She blew another breath into him, and he went into a coughing fit this time. His body had enough to react to the pain. When she pulled away, he let go, although she knew his instincts were screaming to not do so-he knew as well as her that it would be just hours before he was near death again. "Not so much that it's obvious I'm giving it to you," she whispered, leaning down to meet his eyes when the coughing eased.

He nodded in understanding and gulped in mouthfuls of air to calm his lungs. "Does it hurt you?" He looked at her in concern.

Her heartstrings pulled. "No," she said softly and held his eyes. "It neither hurts nor drains me." Then she got up and quietly left him.


	24. Chapter 24

Clarion paced in her room that night, not sure what to do or whom to believe. At this point, she probably wouldn't be surprised if Mary came flitting in announcing she was the mastermind behind the entire thing.

It was well past midnight before she finally went to sleep. Although she had never seen a mountain lion, she dreamed of a beast with huge fangs, razor-sharp claws and prodigious wings attacking all of Pixie Hollow and screams ringing out through the night.

All the next day, her mind was distracted by what Milori had told her. She kept watching the clock, knowing Bernard was on duty in winter that night.

She waited until midnight to be certain most of Pixie Hollow was asleep. Then she pulled on her winter cape to hide the glow of her wings and escaped out the window.

Clarion slipped quietly into the night and past the border. Then she peeked around a tree once she drew near Sled's cell. He was curled up in the snow sleeping. Bernard and the other guard were nowhere in sight, so she moved through the woods silently to where Milori was.

Milori was sleeping sitting up slightly against the corner of the cell. She looked around for Bernard. Not seeing any guards, she approached Milori. "Milori?" she whispered. "Milori?" She softly touched his arm through the bars.

He startled violently and grabbed her arm. Hard. "Clarion?" he blinked and released her instantly.

She frowned and rubbed her arm. "I'm looking for Bernard."

Rubbing his eyes, he yawned, "He leaves shortly after nightfall."

"No. He's not allowed to leave."

He just looked at her dryly.

"...Well, when does he return?"

"Shortly before sunrise when the next guards come. You have to go-it's not safe at night."

Just as he said that, they heard a branch snap in the woods from the direction of Pixie Hollow.

"Clarion, get in a tree," he whispered quickly.

She opened her cloak and flew up into an evergreen before putting it back on quickly. Milori didn't move a muscle as a large brown animal emerged from the trees, smelling the air and prowling toward the cell. Her heart stopped. Then the beast came into full view-it was a thousand times larger than a fairy and covered in thick, dark brown hair. It stood up on it's hind legs, clearly following her scent up to the tree. Monstrous claws touched the tree and it opened it's mouth and roared, revealing sharp fangs. It was a terrifying sound, worse than any nightmares she had ever dreamed. She glanced down at Milori from the corner of her eye. He barely even breathed. And so she did the same. It took several minutes for the beast to give up and wander away.

"It's gone," Milori called softly.

She flew down, her eyes wide. "Was that a mountain lion?"

He shook his head. "A bear. Mountain lions are much more stubborn and fierce."

"You have no protection, even with guards, do you?" she asked nervously, her hands still shaking as she touched the bars made of ice.

Looking away, he didn't say anything.

"I'll get one of the guards to move you and Sled-"

"Clarion," he said gently. "You must go. Bernard can't know that you realize he's not here. Not yet. If you want us moved, we can do it in the morning."

There was a weird howl from the mountains.

"Go!" he begged. "The wolves are coming out. Please."

Several howls joined in chorus, a bit closer.

"I will not leave anyone for slaughter, no matter who."

"It's too dangerous to come back. Gliss made the cells strong-they will protect us. Go!"

She reluctantly stood.

"Please, Clarion," he said in a panic, his eyes searching the forest. "Go. We are fine. Go!"

She ran.

Clarion had found Bernard at home asleep. She went home and waited anxiously all night for the sun to rise.

She arrived back in winter with her own two guards just as the cell guards were changing shifts. She marched over and all eyes turned to her, even Milori's.

"Where were you both last night?" she demanded of Bernard and his partner.

The two guards coming on duty slowly backed up to stay out of it.

Bernard's partner looked baffled. "We were following your orders, Queen Clarion."

"And what orders were those?" she asked, her voice as hard as steel.

"...To not be here during the dark hours when it's dangerous." He looked to Bernard in confusion.

"I gave no such order." Her eyes pierced Bernard. "What authority do you have to deliver falsified orders on my behalf, Captain?"

He was silent, his eyes wide.

"Answer me!" she demanded, so angry she was glowing a faint red.

Bernard gave a bow. "Forgive me, Queen Clarion. I misunderstood. I thought that because it is so dangerous over here, even for winter fairies who have use of their wings, we were to not be present after dark."

Milori's eyebrows rose. Bernard had just set Clarion up to look either incompetent or careless either way.

She stood tall and folded her hands before her calmly. "So you are taking matters into your own hands, Bernard?" she countered in a calm tone-dangerously calm.

A smile cracked Milori's lips, and he sat back in his cell with his hands folded behind his head to enjoy what would surely be an entertaining show.

"No, my queen. I-"

"Good. Then you will be most enthusiastic about taking border patrol nightshifts with the recruits the next three nights since this seems to be too taxing for you. And I will check in at random hours to make sure you are not confused again about orders. Are we clear?" she asked calmly.

Bernard looked angry-the Queen's guards did not do such menial tasks.

Milori had to bow his head to keep from laughing.

"You may go."

He started to march away.

"Oh," she turned and held up a finger. "And send along your first officer. He will take your place doing night duty," she added one final barb to make her point clear.

His eyes narrowed. "Yes, my queen," he ground out.

Then she waved her guards away a bit for some privacy.

"You should not anger him," Milori said quietly. He looked ill again, but there was a twinkle in his eye.

"I want him out of here and at the border, where Gliss is also patroling."

A laugh burst out of him.

She knelt and saw deep grooves in the iced cell bars. "What are these?" she inquired and was able to put her entire hand in one groove.

The silence was deafening.

Getting up and walking around the entire cell, she saw these grooves from different angles on every side. There were some gold specs in the snow near the bars. "Milori?" she asked with urgency.

"The wolves came last night," he said softly.

Her eyes flew to him. "Did you get hurt?"

Shaking his head, he tucked a leg under him.

"Guard!" she called immediately.

He came trotting over. "Yes, my queen?"

"Open the door."

He unlocked it without question, and she hurried inside and knelt down beside Milori. Gently tugging his leg straight, she saw a gash on the side of his thigh. The veins were severed and he was still dripping gold sugar. She pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it down on the wound.

"Clarion," Milori protested.

"Guard, send for Gliss at the border," she ordered. He hurried away and she turned her attention back to Milori's leg."Why are you so damn stubborn?" she ground out and pressed firmly to prevent more sugar loss.

"It is not life-threatening," he said calmly.

"For a healthy fairy, no; for you, yes." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his.

He started to breathe in softly, ready for Pixie dust.

But she kissed him.


	25. Chapter 25

She didn't give a gentle brush over the lips but a deep, passionate kiss.

He stiffened, and she pulled back after a moment when he didn't respond.

His eyes were wide and he was still, as if he was a scared rabbit. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Kissing you," she answered and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Why?"

Looking into his gray eyes, she replied as if confused by the question, "I still love you." Then she leaned forward, cupping his jaw with the hand that wasn't applying pressure to his leg, and kissed him.

Immediately, he was returning the kiss with a hunger that both startled and thrilled her. He breathed heavily, but this time not from pain or weakness. His chained hands cupped her delicate face, and he demanded with a primal urgency. Slipping his hand down, he wrapped his arm around her waist the best he could and pulled her against his body.

Her body hummed with need, with anticipation. Running her hands through his silky hair, she felt him stealing her heart as he kissed under her ear and in the hollow of her neck.

"Clarion," he panted against her jaw.

She had never felt anything like it-she had a desire to be conquered. Never did the Queen submit to anyone or anything. But she wanted to for him. Her hands ran down his broad, hard shoulders that were as strong as the mountains surrounding them. She arched against him, desiring something. A restlessness filled her. And then she realized what it was-her body wanted to mate with him.

Someone cleared a throat.

She shot up off him and spun around with wide eyes.

Gliss stood there with downcast eyes and a smile. "The guard said you wanted me, Queen Clarion."

She was dizzy and her mind was a bit numb. Setting a hand absently on Milori's shoulder to steady herself, she drew a deep breath to stop the pounding of her heart in her ears. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Milori smiling to himself. She squeezed his shoulder a tad hard. "Yes, um..."

"My leg?" he offered, the humor evident in his voice.

She threw him a look. "Can you help do whatever it is to heal his leg?"

Gliss looked at her a bit oddly. "Of course." She walked over and knelt to pack snow on the wound. Then she stood and turned expectantly.

"Oh," Clarion said in surprise. "Thank you."

Gliss nodded and left.

"Lose your head a bit if I'm hurt, my lady?"

She sighed and turned to find him grinning from ear to ear. "You knew to pack it with snow," she accused. "You could have said."

"I have been packing it with snow. Like I said, nothing life-threatening," he smiled. "I must say that I don't much mind being your prisoner if I'm to be seduced as torture. Just be gentle with me," he chuckled.

Her eyebrow cocked. "If a guard had found us, he probably would have beaten you for trying to have your way with me."

"Sweetheart," he said huskily. "Genuinely trying to have my way with you would leave you more than a tad dizzy."

A shiver of delicious electricity ran down her spine. Kneeling beside him, she replied saucily, "This serves you right for quizzing me." Then she set her lips to his and blew gently.

Milori and Sled were moved to a cave nearby for better protection from predators. She wasn't yet sure if those predators included Bernard.

She stood at the entrance with her arms wrapped around her middle, afraid if she was making a grave mistake. "You realize if you're lying to me, Pixie Hollow would fall apart?"

Milori stood tall and calm. "I fully comprehend the repercussions of violating your trust, Clarion. I give my word that Sled and I will not move from this cave unless you come yourself saying otherwise."

Searching his eyes nervously, she seriously wondered about her judgement. She had restored Milori's and Sled's full strengths, although not their talents, so they could protect themselves from dangers. Furthermore, she was leaving them in a cave unguarded because she did not yet know which of her guards could be trusted.

"If any fairy knew what I was doing, I'd be declared a traitor of Pixie Hollow," she said softly. "Chaos would erupt-"

He set a hand on her arm and held her eyes. Then he let go and knelt to one knee and bowed his head. "I pledge loyalty to Pixie Hollow...if not to my queen," he finished softly and looked up to meet her eyes with a solemn vow.

Sled walked up and dropped to his knee too.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she battled with herself. "You're being held for murder and treason. How do I justify to Pixie Hollow that I trusted the two who are said to have betrayed us?"

Milori slowly said, "If you doubt, then take back the pixie dust. No one can fault you for doing what you believe is best for Pixie Hollow." Then sat back on his heels and bowed his head, ready for her to withdraw some of his strength.

She looked to Sled.

He looked nervous but followed suit.

"You are to be banished and will lose your wings in less than a week. What do you have to lose if you are lying?" she asked quietly, her heart breaking at the thought of draining some life from them but unable to justify not doing it.

Milori lifted his head and those beautiful blue eyes that she hadn't seen in so long met hers. "I lose you," he answered softly. "At least in exile I will have some remote measure of your love. If I betray you in this, you are lost to me forever."

She stepped forward and held his face in her hands to look down at him. "We hold each other's lives in our hands. Do not destroy what little trust I have left," she whispered.

He cupped one of her hands on his cheek. "I swear to you, my lady."


	26. Chapter 26

The exile date was rapidly approaching. And she was rapidly getting nowhere. Although her heart told her that Sled and Milori were innocent, she was afraid to trust anything and anyone. Almost.

Clarion flew to the tinker shop tree and found Mary in the middle of waving her hand before herself and counting to ten. The shop was nothing short of a madhouse with fairies flying everywhere and snow owls flapping about madly at the ceiling with strings tied to their feet.

"Mary?" she called over the chaos.

"...ten," she said with a great sigh and turned around to see Clarion.

"Whatever is going on?" She ducked just as a snow owl zipped by her head.

"The carts we were building for the repairs were nearly done. And then one of the fairies," she said and threw a look at a young gangly one, "thought it best to speed up production by having the snow owls help."

Clarion couldn't help it-she burst out laughing. Whether it was the stress of everything else or the madness going on around her, she laughed until she had to hold her belly.

"It's not funny! We are so far behind now!" Mary barked in frustration. "The carts are broken, the baskets are torn...ohhhhh...1, 2, 3, 4..."

"Mountain!" Clarion called.

He swooped down and landed before her, hungry for her attention.

She untied his feet and then flew onto his back. As soon as she rode out on him, the other owls followed and calmed down being out of the confined space. Clarion slid down, and Mary walked out with the tinkers.

"Thank you, Clarion," she sighed with relief.

"The owls can help, just don't take them indoors. The ladybugs like to weave-they can help repair the baskets. And the mice like puzzles, so they can rebuild some carts. Now, when you have a moment this morning, I really need to discuss something with you."

She nodded. "Now before I get buried in work again?"

Clarion slipped into Mary's back stock room with her. "Mary, you work often with the guards being you do so much night work during the busy seasons. Whom do you trust completely? Whom does Gary trust?"

Mary cocked her head thoughtfully. "Well, Guard Thomas has always been good. Gary told me to always use Thomas if I need help at night."

Clarion chewed on that. "Thomas is good and has proven loyal."

"May I ask what this is about?"

Clarion blushed. "Well, please do not tell anyone we spoke. I'll tell you in time."

Her next stop was at the border. Bernard had been there at two o'clock in the morning, and he was still there in autumn just before the guards were due to switch shifts.

She caught Gliss's eye.

As soon as the guard switch happened, Gliss met her under a tree in winter near spring.

"Anything?"

"No, my queen, although Bernard is powerfully angry he is on border duty. He seems..." She hesitated.

"What?"

"Well, he is constantly asking your whereabouts. I questioned him on this last night, and he said he's used to being your guard and simply worries about you."

"But you don't believe him."

"I don't know. He doesn't have many friends, but then again many shy fairies don't. But he seems far from shy," she answered in confusion.

"Gliss, was it Sled's or Milori's idea to take the fall?"

Her eyes grew impossibly wide, but she blinked in the next instant and was composed. "I'm not sure what lies you've heard-"

"Gliss, you do realize that if I'm unable to prove Sled and Lord Milori innocent, you will have falsely testified against your lord if we later learn they were innocent," she said gently.

The poor fairy looked terrified. "Someone is telling you lies."

"Milori told me," she said carefully, watching Gliss's reaction.

Releasing a deep sigh of relief, she said, "He asked me to serve him in this way and vowed no harm would come to me if we failed." Her dainty chin quivered. "We were so certain it was Bernard, and Lord Milori came up with this plan. He wanted to do it alone so if it didn't work, none of us would get hurt. But Sled refused, believing he could protect Lord Milori by taking the severer punishment himself," she wept. "We didn't know the punishment would be the same for both of them. Lord Milori loses his pixie dust faster every day because he eats less and less. He can't handle it that Sled is getting pulled into this. I thought this would be over within a day or two, that we'd figure out who the culprit is. They're relying on me to get them out, and I can't figure out what happened." She wept, speaking faster in her distress. "Lord Milori would be furious if he knew I told you, but if we can't prove them innocent, he plans on admitting the day before exile that he commanded Sled into taking the heat so Sled can go free. I don't know what to do," she sobbed into her hands.

Clarion put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Gliss, I moved them to a cave where they're better protected. And left them without guards."

Gliss looked up. "What?" she sniffled.

"You must not tell anyone that we have spoken-even Lord Milori."

She caught Bernard on his way home. He bowed when Clarion stopped before him. "May I have a word?"

"Of course, Queen Clarion." He followed her to the far side of the border of autumn.

She turned and took a deep breath. "Bernard, I must apologize for my temper in winter. I do not take well to being underminded."

"My apologies. It was not my intent but honestly a misunderstanding. If you desire me at the border, I will serve you without question or challenge."

She released a sigh. "Thank you. The stress of the traitors has my nerves on edge. I...I would actually prefer you to be my guard again. You have served me for years and are familiar with my odd habits."

He met her eyes. "It would be my pleasure, my queen," he said with a gentle smile and soft bow. "My deepest apologies for making you doubt my loyalty."

She gave a soft nod. "Please return home, and you'll be on day shift with me starting tomorrow."

He nodded. "But may I ask where your guards are now?" He asked, looking around.

She cleared her throat sheepishly. "I find they are easy to slip past, which makes me nervous whom could slip past them to me."

Bernard smiled. "You do keep your guards on their toes. I will be there at first light."


	27. Chapter 27

She returned to the cave that night to find Milori and Sled sleeping on ice. Leaving enough food to last them for a couple days, she returned home.

Bernard was standing outside her door the next morning when she walked out.

She glanced to the right side of her door to see no guard.

"Thomas, my queen, left but for a moment."

Turning to face him, she folded her hands before her. "Good. Then I have a moment with you. I have an odd request, and I know you do not question my idiosyncrasies. I need my winter clothes removed from my room. They can be taken to Gliss, who has agreed to dispose of them."

He blinked but gave a slight bow. "Of course."

"Now come. You've been with me long enough to know I hate waiting. Thomas can catch up with us in autumn. I must inspect what progress has been made with the repairs."

"Your back is healed now?" he asked in concern that night after dark as they flew home from autumn.

"Thomas, you may go home," she said with a nod. Once they were alone, she answered, "It is."

"But the healer said to continue the treatments for a month or two afterward to make sure everything heals strong. Shall I fetch Fairy Mary or one-"

"No, it is late and I'm fine. There is no need to trouble anyone."

He pursed his lips.

She laughed. "Go ahead, say what you're thinking."

"Well, Queen Clarion, you are probably the worst patient in history," he said with a small smile.

"Possibly," she smiled.

They arrived at her bedroom door.

"Good night, Bernard."

He gave a slight bow. "May I speak bluntly, my queen?'

She turned to him, her brow furrowed. "Of course."

"If you refuse me to fetch assistance, I can see to your wings myself."

"Excuse me?"

"Forgive me for being forward, but I'm concerned. You were seriously injured last time, and your wings might be more fragile now."

"Bernard," she protested.

"My queen, Pixie Hollow needs you for a thousand years...I wish to serve you for as long as possible," he added softly and met her eyes.

She gave a reluctant nod.

He held out his hand for her to proceed him into the bedroom.

Walking inside, she turned and saw Bernard leave the door cracked open. Then he went over to the vanity and got a handful of sugar from her sac. He walked up behind her and waited. "It's alright," he said gently.

She very slowly unbuttoned the back of her dress to bare her back.

He set his hand to her back and gently massaged the sugar into her muscles that still ached after much use. "You still need to be doing this," he said softly.

"I don't have time to keep convalescing," she replied quietly.

"And you will pay for it with your life if you aren't careful." He picked up the bottle of honey and then began coating her wings with it before carefully tucking them down. "There."

With a blush, she turned around. "Thank you," she said softly and met his eyes.

He held her eyes for a moment and then gave a low bow. "I will return to you in the morning, my queen. Sweet dreams," he said in a low voice and slowly leaned in.

Her eyes fluttered shut when his lips brushed over hers. When she opened her eyes, he was already gone.

Milori shot up as soon as he saw her at the mouth of the cave late the next afternoon. Sled stayed seated on the floor with his head down. Milori looked terrible but in a way different from before-almost as if he hadn't been sleeping.

She set down some more food on a rock that served as their table.

"Clarion, is it true?" Milori asked and walked over, his face filled with heartache. "The owls say Bernard is courting you?"

Looking away, she didn't say anything.

"I told you it's him-" he pleaded.

"Don't!" she barked and her eyes flashed to him.

Bernard and two more guards stepped in-with a weeping Gliss who was in chains.

Milori's eyes darted between her and the guards in a panic. "What? Clarion?"

"You had me so fooled," she sniffled with a shake of her head. "You were all in on it. What a perfect setup. How beautiful for all of you to get rid of the queen and have to take over all of Pixie Hollow. I even trusted Gliss, but you all had this whole story concocted so perfectly." She turned to Bernard. "Take them to Neverland. Tonight."

"What?!" Milori cried. "No, we have another day!" The guards worked to shackle him as he struggled. "Clarion, do not punish Gliss and Sled, I beg you!"

The guards shoved him down on the cave floor and got the shackles on his wrists and ankles.

She let out a soft sob.

"Clarion!" he yelled as Bernard led her out.

"You don't need to watch," Bernard said softly and took her outside of the cave.

She turned and cried on his chest as he gathered her in his arms. "He said he loved me. I trusted him with my whole heart. How could he do this? How could I have been so blind?"

"You're trusting," he said gently. "He betrayed you, and that's not your fault. I will take them to Neverland and be back before morning. You'll be alright?" He touched her cheek.

She nodded as he dried her eyes.

"Stay in your room and be good while I'm gone."

Milori, Sled and Gliss were brought out, all chained and gagged. Milori tried to get to her, but the guards held him back.

"Captain Bernard, we must go," one of the guards told him.

He brushed a kiss over her lips and then took off. Milori looked over his shoulder as he was roughly hauled away. A single tear glistened down his cheek and fell into the snow as an ice crystal.

They took off into the sky toward the second star, and she watched their glows gradually disappear. And then she walked over to where the crystal laid and picked it up. Her heart was so heavy it made her chest hurt. Closing her eyes with a shaky breath, she held the crystal to her breast a moment. Then she stood and dropped it, her own tear falling into the snow beside it.


	28. Chapter 28

They flew past the second star. Milori was tugged along as if in a daze while Sled looked terrified and Gliss was silent.

"I can take them from here," Bernard told the other guards. "Thomas, just have everyone wait here for me. It's just straight on until morning."

"Are you certain?" Thomas frowned.

"Yes." He took the chains and continued the journey in silence for a few minutes. "It must be painful," Bernard said quietly. "To have your wings shrivel. Queen Clarion asked that I provide you each with a sedative until the worst of the pain fades. For some reason you felt it wise to lie to her that only a queen feels wing pain," he frowned at Milori. "But you don't need to worry about her any longer." He leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I put honey on her wings in her bedroom last night. Her back is just as soft too."

Milori vibrated with anger but was practically immobile with the chains and gag when he tried to struggle.

"Don't like it that she chose a guard over a lord like you?" he laughed.

They arrived at the edge of morning, and, in a heartbeat, Bernard unchained Gliss and shoved her over the edge.

Gliss let out a scream and tried to grab anyone as she fell backwards into the bright light.

Sled and Milori lunged against their chains to try to get to her, but she was already gone. Milori's neck veins bulged with a muffled scream. Then his eyes flew to Bernard, dangerously angry.

Bernard smiled and unchained Sled to shove him into the bright light too. Sled let out a terrifying scream as he disappeared.

Milori tried to fling himself after Sled to catch him, but Bernard laughed and held him back.

Milori stared into the edge of the light in shock, panting heavily against his gag.

Bernard grabbed Milori and wrapped a chain around Milori's chest, binding his wings down. Milori was at Bernard's mercy to not drop him through the skies. Or over the edge of morning. Bernard helfed Milori up and looked into his eyes. "I'll comfort her when I tell her you threw yourself in from guilt before I could unchain you." Then he threw Milori in.

Milori fell backwards through the blinding light and was then hurling through the blue sky toward the ocean below. Trying to free himself from the chains was futile. Even if he could get his arms free, his wings would shrivel at any moment and the impact of the water would crush him. So he closed his eyes and thought of Clarion as he plummeted perilessly to his death.

"Sled!"

His eyes shot open when he heard Clarion. She was diving down after him.

He looked absolutely shocked to see her. And he was falling fast with his weight and the added weight of the chains. She flapped hard to get to him as they ripped past the clouds. The water was advancing and she'd never make it, much less stop their velocity in time. So she yelled for Sled once more, wherever he was, and closed her wings.

The speed at which they shot through the sky made the wind roar in her ears. She angled herself to ride Milori's break in the air to gain speed. She reached out and caught the chain around his chest.

He shook his head frantically, knowing they'd either both die hitting the water or her wings would rip trying to stop them. She wrapped her arms around him and slowly opened her wings at an angle to prevent a force that would rip them off. When she turned them so she was under him, he gave a muffled cry, trying to convince her to let go. She closed her wings and shoved hard against him, putting inches between them. Inches was all she needed. She shot pixie dust at him, and he jerked as his velocity was instantly cut in half. He still crashed into her. The air knocked out of her, but her arms went around him and she opened her wings at an angle. Their direction changed so they were falling at a 45-degree angle to the water. The whitecaps of the water were visible now.

She met his terrified eyes. Even without speaking, she knew he wanted her to let go. But she would rather go with him than let him fall. "I'm sorry," she whispered and set her hands against his chest. She shot pixie dust directly into him, and then whipped to the side so he fell past her. He was suddenly jerked impossibly hard against the chain as Clarion grabbed it behind his back and they slammed to a hover just inches above the water.

Looking over his shoulder at her, she was clearly straining trying to hold up his weight. "Sled!" she yelled. "Somebody!"

Gliss came shooting down and touched the chain around his wings. It froze and shattered, instantly freeing him. He was suddenly falling and opened his wings just as Clarion and Sled caught his arms to stop him from hitting the water.

"Hi," Sled grinned calmly with an arm around him.

Gliss shattered the rest of the chains.

Milori beat his wings to take his own weight and immediately spun around to cradle Clarion in his arms. His breathing was harsh and choppy. And she realized he was trying to not weep.

She wrapped her arms around him. "It's alright," she whispered.

"Never scare me like that again, Clarion. You could have died."

She felt something damp on her chest and pulled back to see his chest leaking sugar where she had forced pixie dust into his body through his skin. "I'm sorry. We have to get you all back to winter-"

He refused to let her go. "No, tell me what in the name of Neverland is going on First."

Clarion smiled. "Well, Milori, I am being courted by a guard who just tried to murder The Lord of Winter."


	29. Chapter 29

"The rumors are true? You've been seeing him?" he asked with wide eyes full of hurt.

"Your plan wasn't working, so I had to come up with one myself," Clarion answered, unsure why he looked upset.

His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Gliss was never arrested or exiled-she simply showed up in false chains with Thomas, who is my other undercover. She was planted to hear what Bernard would say and to help me catch you and Sled if you fell."

"Um, speaking of that...aren't we going to lose our wings any minute?" Sled asked nervously as they hovered over the waves.

Gliss giggled. "She un-exiled you and Lord Milori right after we left."

"When you said that he gets power hungry when I give him a task, and when Gliss said he was constantly asking my whereabouts the other night, it gave me an idea. Someone who is power hungry and nosey about my happenings would very likely want to get closer. The question was who can get closer to me than one of my guards." Her eyes met Milori's. "The answer was you."

"Me?"

"Yes. A courtship. It only took a little bit of ego stroking at first. And then if I was heartbroken and needing consoling, he would likely swoop right in and try courting to get closer to whatever it is he wants. It was a perfect seduction," she said with a smile. "What sealed it was a kiss last night."

Milori's eyebrow cocked dryly, but she didn't see because Sled grabbed her attention with, "How did you get here before us?"

"I can fly much faster than other fairies. I was in Neverland before you had even reached the second star." She turned to Milori and eyed the sugar beginning to seep through his shirt. "We have to get back to winter."

Milori nodded. "Thank you," he replied stiffly. "We are indebted to you, my queen."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Sled and Gliss, please start heading home. We'll catch up," she told them while holding Milori's eyes.

They were left alone.

"You are jealous," she accused.

He shook his head. "Aside from the fact that he's a criminal, I have no reason to deny you happiness. No, I'm not jealous," he lied.

"I wish you were," she replied softly.

His eyes flew to hers and he stiffened. "But he said he was in your chambers last night to do your treatment..."

"I thought you weren't jealous," she replied with a small smile.

His scowl told her that he was far from amused.

"It was part of a plan, nothing more. It was only a kiss after he helped with my wings." She gave a soft laugh and laid a hand on his arm. "Stop scowling. I promise there is nothing between him and I. I'm sorry I had to make you think that I doubted you, but he needed to believe it. Mary said that males cannot fake heartbreak well and Bernard would know something was off." She gently took his large hand in her delicate one. "I'm sorry that I did doubt you."

"I'm sorry that I came up with this whole damn plan. And that I caused you so much heartache. I'm no longer in exile?"

She shook her head, her curls escaping her topknot from her wild rescue.

"I don't want someone courting you." He pulled her closer. "I want to court you," he said huskily. "Would you be agreeable to it, my lady?"

She nodded with a blush, and the last pin in her hair fell out.

He ran his fingers through her loose locks that fell to her waist. "Beautiful, just like their lady." He held her close. "Clarion?" he whispered against her lips.

"Hmmm?" she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Your rescue was incredibly sexy," he said huskily and started to kiss her.

She burst out laughing and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Who says it has to be the damsel who is in distress?" she beamed up at him. "I'm so good that I should be my own undercover agent," she said thoughtfully.

He laughed and kissed her. "Alright, my little spy, what is the plan now?"

"You three, dear sir, are dead. I must go back and play the grieving queen." She looked at him when he didn't smile. "What?"

His brow furrowed in concern. "One of your men of nearly fifteen years betrayed you. You seem to be taking it awfully well."

Her smile faded and her arms fell from around his neck. "I had some time to get used to it. And I'm so drained from thinking you betrayed me that I can't really think about him right now."

"I don't want you around him. He's dangerous, and we don't know what he's after precisely. It could be your head." He took her hand and started flying home.

"How do you propose we get him to talk if I'm not around him? Think about it-if he wanted me dead, he's had years to do it. Why now?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps he's tired of being just the guard. Perhaps he wanted to earn your trust so he wouldn't be suspected. Who knows?"

"The courting will continue. He will eventually get sloppy thinking you've taken the blame-"

"I won't have you running with a madman." He stopped just outside of morning and looked at her sternly.

She blinked and her brow furrowed. "I don't think you really have say in this. I have a responsibility to Pixie Hollow to keep it safe, and this plan is working. And may I remind you, I'm the queen."

His eyes pierced her. "You have a responsibility to Pixie Hollow and to me to stay alive. And do not, do not play the queen card with me. If we are together, we are equals."

"This has nothing to do with us," she replied tersely.

"It has everything to do with us," he said tightly, pointing his finger down forcefully in the air. "I almost lost you. I'm not about to standby and watch you court death!"

"Ughhh!" She buried her face in her hands. Taking a deep breath to calm down, she dropped her hands and held his gaze. "I'm not going to argue about this right now. You need to get home, and my wings sorely need a rest."

He released a deflated sigh, gently scooped her up and started flying toward the second star. "I don't want to argue, Clarion. My nerves can't take anything else today, and I'm getting ornary. Just let me say one more thing and then we'll put it to rest for now." His blue eyes looked down at her with gentleness. "I love you and don't want to see you hurt. I'm not trying to give you orders. I'm well aware that you don't need me to hold your hand for anything, but it doesn't mean I don't want to protect you from grief or danger."

She touched his cheek and searched his eyes. "I know. But you have already given enough."

He shook his head. "It is a fairy's place to protect you at any cost. And it is mine even moreso because I love you."

She sighed, realizing this was a battle for which he would not admit defeat. "We can talk more later."

Kissing the top of her head, he flew them home.


	30. Chapter 30

Gliss and Sled were eating cold soup in the front room of Dewey's home while Dewey listened to everything they had to say and took notes for the books he wrote that kept all fairy knowledge.

Clarion sat in a back room on a wood stool with a rag and bowl of ice water on the table beside her.

"It's not so bad," Milori said from his seat in an ice chair across from her.

"Milori," she warned.

He sighed and pulled off his shirt.

"Milori?" she asked nervously with wide eyes when she saw the bright blue lines across both his chest and abdomen and two purple circles a bit wider than her hands over his chest muscles. Gold specks of sugar had dried over the purple circles.

"Oh," he said with a smile. "It's alright. It'll heal."

"What?" She looked at him in confusion.

"Hm?"

"What is that?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Ah. Blue on winter fairies is a bruise; purple is a burn."

Her brow furrowed. "I did this with the chain and pixie dust, didn't I?" she frowned, eyeing the damage. "Oh, Milori, I'm sorry."

"I'm not going to complain about a few bruises when you kept me in one piece," he smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling handsomely.

She gently reached out to softly touch his chest-it was hard and cool.

He flinched slightly and shivers ran down his body. "You're warm," he said with a smile.

"Oh." She dipped her fingers in the ice water for a moment and then dried them so they wouldn't freeze.

"No, don't hurt your hands," he said quickly.

"It's just to cool them down." Then she gently felt his burn again to find his skin warm there. With a frown, she met his eyes.

He was watching her intently, with a soft smile on his face. "Just use the ice water?" she inquired, trying to learn how his body worked.

He nodded.

She dipped the rag in the bowl and then dabbed it on one of the burns carefully.

A deep baritone chuckle erupted from his throat. "Sweetheart, the more, the better."

"But it's too cold for you," she frowned. And then she blushed, realizing who she was talking to. "Isn't it better for you to go in the lake?"

"Not really," he laughed.

"Why?"

His eyebrows rose. "Oh. I thought you knew. Without any talents, I'm not fully a winter fairy. Jumping into ice water would kill me."

Her eyes searched his in horror. "How do you know?"

"Well, I don't, but Dewey suspects that's how it works."

"But, I can't give you back your talents without you coming to the Pixie Tree. And someone is bound to see you there. What if you fall through the ice?"

"Sweetheart, it's alright," he smiled. "Here, I can do it." He reached for the bowl.

"No, I want to do it." She soaked the end of the rag she wasn't holding and then lifted it out, dripping wet. She glanced at him, hesitating. "Alright," she said reluctantly and set it on his skin.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

She pulled off the rag instantly. "Does it hurt?"

Catching her hand, he smiled and held the rag and her hand against his chest. "You're making me hurt," he teased. "This makes it not hurt."

So she started softly bathing his battered chest. Then she stood and walked around to bathe his biceps, which were only mildly bruised from when she caught his weight in the chains. As she ran the rag over him, she started noticing how well muscled he was-he was far more beautiful than she had imagined. His biceps were as wide as her hands, and lean muscle covered every inch of his bare torso. For some reason, his shoulders seemed broader without a shirt to hide them, she mused. Her heart started beating a bit faster.

He looked up at her with a smile and set aside the bowl and rag. Then he pulled her down into his lap, tipped her back slightly and locked his arms around her. "You look deep in thought, my lady," he said in a low, relaxed tone as he gazed into her eyes.

She swallowed hard and got lost in those blue pools looking right into her soul. This odd feeling of fluttering started in her belly. And then her wings tingled, trying to flutter slightly under her cape.

He frowned and carefully sat her up so he wasn't trapping her wings and pulled up her cape. "Do your wings hurt?"

"No," she answered quickly and tried to still his hand.

A hint of a smile overcame him when he got a glimpse of her wings before she stopped him. "Clarion," he said gently and stroked her cheek. "You don't need to be embarrassed that your wings are glittering again. I love you too, sweetheart," he whispered against her lips and gave a gentle kiss.

"But Bernard will want to know why when he thinks you're dead," she whispered back.

That served like a bucket of hot water dumped over him.

He sat back with a deep sigh. "So we're back to him courting you," he replied with displeasure and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Now, don't get all cranky with me," she said patiently and kissed under his jaw.

"Clarion, I cannot be there to make sure you're alright. If he tries to hurt you, I'll be acres away and won't know," he replied firmly.

"I'm a big girl, Milori. I hate to break it to you, but I survived just fine for years before you came." She kissed the pulse at his neck. How odd, she noted-he smelled like evergreen, his kisses tasted like wintergreen, but his skin tasted like sugar.

"Clarion, I'm serious," he said quietly.

His tone made her pull back and look at him.

"What if he tries to kill you. All he has to do is break your wing and you'll die within the year. You have a will that far surpasses the strength of your body. Yes, you rule all of Pixie Hollow, but your body is more fragile than anyone else's," he said gently and stroked her hair that was still loose down her back.

She looked away.

"Clarion, I'm not trying to be mean-I only want you to be safe."

"I know," she said quietly.

"That includes you not coming to winter so much."

Her eyes flew to him in a panic.

"Clarion, if I break a wing, I can't fly; if you do, it's the end of you," he voiced with grave concern.

"I'm not discussing this," she said heatedly and got up to march to the other side of the room. "I have to go home before Bernard realizes I'm gone." She yanked the door open.

He stood. "Clarion, don't be angry with me for it," he protested. "I don't even know why you're angry. It's to protect you."

She spun around. "Because I don't need protecting!" she barked. "I need someone who will be a partner and let me help fight his fights," she finish, her anger dying down. "I love you."

He crossed the room to cup her cheek. "And I love you. That is why I can't let you go back to Bernard or continue to risk yourself in winter. I'm not leaving you, we just need to think of other options."

She kissed him deeply. "He trusts me, and so he will slip. I can't back out now without him seeing through me."

"No," he said weakly. "You can't go." He swayed and she helped catch his weight when he fell to his knees, knocking over the bowl of water.

"I'm sorry. You'll follow me and who knows what he'll do to you if he learns you're alive to testify against him."

"Clarion?" he asked in confusion as she gently laid him down.

The other fairies came running in.

"I took some pixie dust during the kiss. It was sudden, so you'll be weak tonight. You'll adjust to it by morning. Don't be angry with me." She brushed a kiss over his brow. Then she escaped.


	31. Chapter 31

Returning home from winter not long after midnight, she had just climbed into bed when there was a knock on her chamber door. Clarion padded over to the door, half asleep.

"Queen Clarion?" It was Bernard.

She tried frantically to draw up fake tears and pinched her nose and cheeks to try to look like she had been crying. She was too tired to try to cry.

"Please, my queen."

Desperate, she did the only thing that had ever made her have fake tears-she bumped her nose against the doorframe. With an oath muttered under her breath, she grabbed her nose with both hands and tried to stop the throbbing. At least she hadn't hit it hard enough to make sugar drip out. With sufficient tears on her cheeks, she opened the door.

Bernard's brow furrowed and he stepped inside to take her in his arms. "Shhhh, it's alright. I've been calling every twenty minutes for three hours. I know you're angry that I had to take them, but it's your own law," he said and tucked her head under his chin.

She wanted to fling her head back into his jaw.

"There, there. I...I'm afraid I have some bad news. I don't want to tell you, but as the queen you must know..." He stroked her loose locks with great familiarity, she noted, as he kept her wrapped in his arms. "Lord Milori was guilt-ridden over what he had done. I think seeing the other two be exiled first was too much for him. He...he threw himself in before I could unchain him," he said slowly.

She pulled back, not faking the shock on her face that he had just lied to her. "Did he...?"

He closed his eyes with grief. "I tried to go after him, but he went down into the water. The waves are strong in the middle of the ocean. I'm sorry."

Stumbling backwards out of his arms, she put a hand over her mouth. He had planned a murder, and he thought he was covering it up perfectly with no witnesses. Why? For years he had been her trusted right hand in many matters. Now he had gone after the fairy she loved, believing he had murdered him. Tears filled her eyes. Milori was right-it did hurt. It suddenly hurt a great deal to be betrayed. How many others were in on it? Worse yet, what were they planning? She shook her head. Some part of her had secretly believed both Milori and him were innocents.

"Yes. I'm sorry, darling." He pulled her into his arms and cradled her head against his chest.

"Why?" she whispered, wanting to know what had made him a traitor.

"I don't know. We'll never know. I think it was guilt that got to him."

"Do you think? Would it have you?" She waited, keeping up the tears for the charade.

"I wouldn't start a fire like that. But if I did...I probably would have thrown myself over too."

Pulling away from him, she set a hand to her head. "I need to be alone."

"Let me help you with your treatment-"

"No," she snapped. Then she finished calmly, "I want to be alone."

He kissed her and then left.

She sat before her vanity and stared. Picking up the bottle of sugar, she uncapped it while her thoughts continued whirling through her head. Sprinkling the sugar on her back of her shoulder the best she could, she absently moved on to the honey. Her wings ached, and she knew they would be painful in the morning. That led her thoughts back to Milori's words, "...your body is more fragile than anyone else's." She had the most talent and the most power, but she had little ability to protect anyone from true harm. Milori would have died if Gliss and Sled hadn't been there to help hold him up. How could she not have seen signs of Bernard's betrayal? How could she have spent day after day with him and not seen the anger? A fairy had died years ago because of her. She looked her reflection in the eye, her anger bubbling up. Yet again, fairies had paid with their lives for her misjudgment. Who else would pay the price? Surely Bernard wasn't alone in this. She needed Milori for this, but she refused to let him get near the danger-he was too reckless, constantly throwing himself in harm's way to protect her. Her kingdom was threatened, and she had no idea how to get Bernard to talk. She could arrest him for the attempted murder of Milori, but she needed to know if he set the fire or if the murderer was still loose. Frustrated, angry tears filled her eyes. She flung her bottle of honey across the room and buried her face in her hands. It shattered into dozens of glittering pieces as the honey oozed out to slowly crawl over them.


	32. Chapter 32

She had a headache from stress the next afternoon. Bernard was constantly at her side and making it known he was courting her. The public attention around it wasn't something she had counted on. And neither had she counted on the cessation of alliance with the winter fairies when they learned their lord had died during the exile.

Clarion was walking to autumn, her wings too tender to even lift from yesterday's strain. Bernard was prattling on about something when she happened to glance up into the evergreens in winter. Milori was hidden in the branches-only his eyes gave him away. He looked upset when Bernard leaned over and brushed a kiss over her lips. "What is it, my queen?" Bernard asked with a smile.

She glanced at him. "Nothing."

When she looked back, Milori was gone.

It was late in the afternoon when she managed to slip past Bernard and take Mountain to Dewey's house so as not to leave tracks.

She knocked on the door and Dewey answered with a surprised look. "Queen Clarion, how d' do?"

"Hello, Dewey. Is he here?"

"Uhhhh...He is, but I'm not sure now is a good time..."

"Please."

He opened the door wider. "You can wait in the back room. I'll get him."

She waited in the room where she had left Milori and soon heard a heavy tread. She turned to see him storm in.

He slammed the door shut behind himself so hard that the windows rattled. His eyes were blazing. "Do not ever do that again!" he boomed. He pointed at her angrily, "I was stuck in bed for twelve hours while you're running around with a lunatic!" He marched over and leaned his hands against the wall on each side of her head. "Just because you can take pixie dust doesn't give you the right," he snarled.

"You wouldn't have stayed away otherwise," she said softly. Her heart raced seeing him so angry...so sexy with his raw strength fueled by anger that she knew wouldn't harm her.

His chest rose with a deep breath, clearly battling to control himself. He slammed the flat of his palm against the wood wall, making it creak from the force. "Do not undermine me, Clarion," he growled. His eyes were bright and fierce.

She tilted her chin up. "Are you trying to intimidate me? Because it's not working."

His eyes narrowed. "I'm making sure I'm very clear. It takes a great deal to get me upset, but you seem to be adept at it. You know I wouldn't hurt you," he breathed angrily. "Why in the name of Neverland are you back in winter?"

She looked up at him. "You are fierce when you're angry," she said with a soft smile.

He cocked an irritated eyebrow.

"Promise if I ask you to not follow, you won't, and I'll promise not to take your dust again in a kiss."

His jaw muscles flexed as he clenched his teeth. "No."

She frowned. "Then I have no choice if you're going to keep throwing yourself in harm's way because you think you have to protect me."

He literally growled in his throat and bowed his chin down to his chest, trying to keep his temper. "Why is this a battle of the wills? Why is there no other option?" He lifted his head and met her eyes. "I'm just as stubborn as you, Clarion. You outwitted me once, but you won't do it again. If you want to battle me on this, fine." He shoved himself away from her and crossed to the door.

"I came for advice."

He stilled but didn't turn.

"Milori, the winter fairies are incredibly angry thinking that you died from the guilt of Sled and Gliss being exiled. And I don't think Bernard is going to slip anything-he told me this whole story last night about how you threw yourself over and he tried to rescue you, but you drowned."

"What do you want to do?" he inquired, slowly turning.

"I want to know how much you trust your fairies. If you think they are loyal, I'm wondering if we should bann them from the border and show them you're alive."

He met her eyes. "And if one is a traitor, we just gave ourselves up."

She sighed. "Milori, I don't know what to do."

He stared at her, lost in thought in his head. "There is the option of arresting him for attempted murder."

"But what if there are others involved? What if he didn't set the fire? What if he admits nothing?"

"I don't know. Do you fear the winter fairies causing trouble?"

"I don't think so. They seem to be keeping to themselves. But if Bernard has others involved and they are trying to overthrow me or whatever, they might join him out of anger." Then her brow furrowed. "With you dead, who is the successor?"

"Well, that is the million-pixie-dust question. Sled likely would have been my successor. With him and Gliss gone, it would fall to Dewey as my other surviving keeper. But everyone knows he's not exactly equipt to rule winter. He has the knowledge, but he doesn't have the exact qualities."

"He's not strong enough," she filled in for him.

He gave a reluctant nod. "So it becomes whomever the fairies vote. If I was truly dead, it could be possible that another lord would be born." He stepped over to her and took her hands. "This will get incredibly messy if another ruler is put into place-it's likely that fairy would be against you. As much as I hate to say it, you might be right that we need to blindly trust all of them."

"Do you doubt any of them?"

He shook his head. "Not right now."

"My other question is if we should restore your talents first. Or do you think they will respect you without them?"

He shook his head. "Fairies are not innately evil. I think we can trust them. But I think it's important that you are not there when they learn of this. There will be feelings of betrayal that we have kept this hidden from them. They aren't sure if they can trust you right now. Let me go and tell them how you rescued me. Let me feel them out to make sure you can trust them."

She nodded. "When will you tell them?"

"I think tonight. The longer we keep me being alive a secret, the less they will trust. I shall tell them I needed a day to recover from injuries."

"Be careful," she said, wrapped her arms around him and leaned her cheek against his cool chest.

His eyes looked troubled. "Please make sure Thomas is near at all times. Sled and Gliss also believe he's loyal, and he's aware Bernard is against us. If you insist on Bernard courting and I can't be with you, at least keep Thomas within sight. Mind that I do not like this, though."

"I know. I'll be careful."

He pulled out a hollowed acorn the size of her thumb. "If you are in trouble, blow this. I trained Mountain to come when it's blown. He screeches loudly and will fly to you. I'll hear his screech and follow." He wrapped her hand around the acorn and held her eyes. "Swear to me that you will be careful. With me gone, I fear Bernard will turn his sights on you. Whatever you do, do not let him be your night guard when it's easy for him to slip into your chambers undetected while you sleep."

She cupped his jaw. "I'll be careful. Meet me at our spot tonight so I know you're alright after your resurrection."

He nodded. "We can't see each other during the day like this. Meet me at the border at midnight each evening. If you are late, I'm coming after you."

She brushed a kiss over his lips.

He looked scared for her and reluctantly let go of her hand as she backed up toward the door to go. He suddenly marched forward and captured her in a passionate kiss and held her tight.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she returned his kiss, scared herself of the feeling of dread in her stomach.

He slowly broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "Come back to me," he whispered.

"I will," she promised.


	33. Chapter 33

Clarion slipped through Mary's front door on the way home at dinnertime. "Mary?"

Mary was sitting at the table with Fairy Gary eating dinner. They both startled.

"Forgive me. I need to talk."

"Good evenin' Queen Clarion. Ay'll be goin', dear," Gary told Mary and stood.

"No, please don't let me stop your dinner. I'd like to speak to both of you."

"Of course. Are you alright?" Mary frowned.

Gary pulled out the chair for Clarion.

"Thank you. No, I'm not really. I need to tell you both something, and I don't know who to turn to," she said, nervous now that she was about to divulge the secrets.

"If ye want ta speak ta Mary alone, Ay understand. Ay can wait in t' other room."

"No, Fairy Gary. I haven't told anyone, and I'm simply nervous. You must both swear to not tell anyone. There is a traitor, and I'm not sure if he's alone." She told them the full story over a cup of tea. Then she sat back, exhausted, and waited for the shock to wear off their faces.

"You're telling me Milori is alive?" Mary leaned over her cup and whispered.

"Yes. He's probably talking to the winter fairies as we speak."

Gary blinked. "Ay don't know what ta say. But Ay can believe Bernard is in on t' whole mess."

Clarion's head whipped to him. "Why do you say that?"

"He's always watchin' ye like he owns ye. It's always struck me as odd, but Ay thought Ay was imaginin' it. And t' way he's courtin' ye now, it's almost like he wants ta show off." He looked at Mary. "Ye and Ay were quiet about us fer a long time. Even t' Queen and Lord Milori were quiet." Gary looked at Clarion. "There can never be a king, aye? If ye mate, Ay mean."

She shook her head. "The keeper Dewey said he had all of this knowledge pour into his head when he was born, and I seem to know things he doesn't. He said that only a queen can rule, and the mate does not gain talents or anything."

"Hm."

"Why do you ask?"

"Maybe if he was after t' throne he'd be acting like this, but Ay don't see t' motive fer him. Can he be Lord of Winter if he cuts t' line of succession?"

"Intriguing thought, but Milori and Dewey said it must be a winter fairy who is successor." She looked at Mary. "What do you think?"

"Well, I think he's alone in his plan. Don't ask me why, it's just a hunch."

They continued to throw around ideas until dusk.

"We better be gettin' home before t' bats come," Gary told Clarion and stood. "Ay can see ye home."

She smiled. With Gary and Mary, she never felt like a queen but a friend. "Mary, I have one question for you." She took Mary's hand and let her away a bit. "May I ask if Gary has asked you to mate?"

Mary's eyes went wide.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know anything about courting and wasn't sure how long it is before the male asks. I thought that after a mating, the fairies must live in the same house," she said with red cheeks.

Mary blushed harder than Clarion. "I've heard they must live together-something about their glows helping to sustain each other. I don't think there is a customary mating time. I've known Gary for years, but he said he wants to get his dust keeping shop going and a home established before taking a mate. I'm content to wait, so I haven't ever brought it up to him." Then her eyes grew wide. "Did Milori ask you?"

"What? No. No! Besides, how would we even live together being from different worlds?"

"It's called a house on the border," Mary grinned. "Oh, Clarion, do you think he's the one?"

She dropped her eyes downcast and blushed. "That matters naught, Mary. There are more important matters to see to."

"He is so good for you, Clarion. You've come alive again," she said with a smile. "You have a temper again," she laughed.

"Hush," she said in embarrassment. "Thank you, Mary. I needed a talk." She hugged Mary and let Gary take her home.

Bernard arrived in the hall to her chamber door the same moment as her. She panicked at first, scolding herself for not going through her window. But he seemed oblivious.

He smiled and handed her large rose bloom. "I was just coming to see if you needed assistance with your treatment."

She took the rose in her arms. And wanted to shred it violently. Instead, she said firmly, "I do not think it appropriate, Bernard. Besides, it was already done for the night. And the honey I can do myself," she added quickly when she realized she hadn't thought through her lie well.

With a frown, he folded his hands behind his back and rocked back on his heels. "I see you're still sore with me for the exiles."

Here was the perfect opportunity. "I'm not angry, I'm just...I'm worried."

"About what, sweetie?" He stepped closer and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

It took all of her willpower to not shrink back from him in disgust. "What if he wasn't guilty?"

A feather could have been heard dropping.

He gave a forced laugh. "Whatever made you think that? It's preposterous, darling. He didn't deny it, and there was evidence."

"What was that evidence?"

"The match."

"What?"

"The match. You know, used to start fire."

"I've never heard of such a thing. How do you use a talent to start it on fire?" she asked dumbly.

He smiled. "You don't need talents, sweetheart. You just strike it against something hard."

"Oh. How do you know all of this?" she asked with a smile and batted her eyes up at him. "You seem so much more intelligent than I."

His chest puffed up. "I have my ways."

She pressed up against him and looked up from beneath her lashes. "You'll have to tell me how you learned so much. Sometimes I'm not sure how I have my head on straight," she purred. Drawing a deep breath, she let her bosom press against him. "I should go to sleep," she breathed and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, letting her hand trail down her chest innocently.

His eyes followed her hand and he swallowed hard.

"Bernard?" she purred.

He grunted, clearly distracted.

"Would you mind undoing my top button?" She presented her back to him. The back of her dress was open, so there was only a single button at the nape of her neck.

It was undone in an instant, and she stepped away. Turning with a smile, she blew a kiss to him from her fingertips as she backed up.

He was staring after her with his tongue on the floor.

She turned and continued around the corner to her room, a dangerous smile on her lips.


	34. Chapter 34

It felt like days waiting for the clock to strike quarter to midnight. She paced for hours on her plush carpet so no one would hear her up, worried how things had gone for Milori. A thousand terrible scenarios ran through her head until she couldn't stand it a moment longer. Bundling in her winter clothes to keep warm as much as to hide her glow, she climbed out her window and cut through the grass toward spring. Luckily, the moon was full and lit her way.

She reached the border within minutes, breathing slightly hard, and stopped on the stone to look down. If she crossed, she'd leave tracks. Biting her lip, she pulled out her acorn whistle, unsure if she should summon Mountain and risk Milori charging into battle.

There was a loud flap above her, and she darted into the tall grass. Crouching down, she looked up and saw the silhouette of an owl circling. Raising her hand to give a blast of pixie dust and scare the bird away, she heard a familiar sound.

"Who?"

A smile spread across her lips, and she stepped out onto the stone.

Mountain landed and hopped over to offer his chest for a rub.

"Hello, friend," she whispered and gave him a scratch before climbing up.

He crouched and spread out his wings. With a giant flap, he took her up into the cold air of winter.

They arrived at her evergreen tree, but Mountain landed on a branch high up.

"No," she frowned. "Go down, Mountain."

"I told him to come here, my lady," a deep voice said.

Her head whipped around to see Milori leaning a shoulder lazily against the tree trunk with his ankles crossed and arms folded over his chest. He pushed away and walked across the branch toward her.

"Why are we meeting in a tree?" she smiled.

He lifted his arms to catch her. She slid down, and he caught her around the waist and held her close as he slowly set her to her feet.

"So no one will see our rendezvous," he replied huskily and kissed her.

A sigh escaped her, and she pulled him down closer to wrap her arms around his neck. She tugged his arm around her tighter and deepened the kiss. Then she backed him up against the tree trunk forcefully enough that he gave a light grunt from air being knocked out of him. Her demands excited him, and he returned her kiss with fervor.

When she finally let him come up for air he grinned, "Whatever has gotten into you, I like it."

"What did your fairies say?"

"Let's sit so you don't fall." He helped her sit down on the branch and then sat beside her. "They were understandably shocked to see me. I think they took it rather well. I explained how it was my plan to be captured but how you truly thought I was behind the fire. Then I explained your plan and rescue. There were a great many questions, but in the end, they started asking how they could help. What I thought was interesting, though, was one of my animal fairies asked on her own if Bernard had anything to do with any of this. Intrigued, I asked her why. She said that she noticed him sometimes hiding in the woods of autumn during animal crossings, but she didn't think much of it at the time. She also said that he was often belligerent to the winter fairies when he was on border patrol. I asked Gliss if she noticed that, but she said she didn't. So now I'm worried."

"Why?"

"If he was belligerent only when Gliss wasn't around, he was onto her. Has he slipped anything to you?"

She relayed her conversation with Bernard.

His brow furrowed. "Acting like he was smarter made him spill that?"

Feeling her face flame, she looked away. "I sort of let him unbutton my dress..."

His face instantly became passive. "What?" he growled, his eyes narrowing.

"He's a male, and sometimes it comes down to using what you've got to get what you need."

His eyebrows shot to the moon. "And what else did you 'use'? I want to know what exactly happened."

Clarion frowned. "It's not as if I mated with him."

"I have a right to know what he thinks is going on."

His scowl grew with each detail before he finally shot to his feet. "I'll beat the dust out of him! How dare he try to touch you!"

"Milori, calm down," she said and tugged his hand for him to sit.

He shook her off and paced angrily. "I will not! The worm probably would mate with you and then be on his merry way, leaving you alone for your glow to burn out," he huffed.

She laughed, "Milori, his glow would burn out too, not being near each other. I don't think he'd do that anyways."

He threw her a dark look.

When she stood, he flew over to wrap his arms around her. "Don't fall."

"Besides," she continued softly and set her hands on his chest, "if I mate with anyone, I'd want it to be you." Looking up from beneath her lashes, her heart beat faster, waiting for him to give her some clue.

"I wouldn't put it past him," he grumbled. "Have you told Mary anything?"

She sighed in disappointment. Clearly they weren't going to talk tonight about spending their lives together. Dropping her hands, she pulled away to walk over to Mountain. "Yes. And Fairy Gary. He wasn't surprised." She turned and looked at him as she stroked Mountain's chest. "Do you know they've been courting for years? He wants to wait to mate until he gets his dust shop going and a nice house established first."

His brow furrowed. "Why wasn't he surprised."

She clenched her teeth, frustrated by how dense he was. "He said Bernard always came across like he owned me." She climbed on Mountain.

"You're leaving?" He asked in surprise.

"You said yourself we can't risk being caught. The longer I'm gone, the more likely they're to notice."

He looked disappointed.

"Why?"

He shook his head. "What's the next part of the plan."

"Seduce it out of him," she said with disinterest.

His face fell.

"Any better ideas?"

"No," he replied quietly. "But I hate it."

She looked away from his sorrowful eyes.

"Do I at least get a kiss?" he asked hopefully, flew over and hovered.

She gave a peck on the lips.

"Clarion, what's wrong? You were all over me a few minutes ago, and now you seem angry," he frowned and touched her cheek.

"I'm not going to guilt you into anything," she said quietly and looked down at Mountain's back. "I'm just jealous. Gary told her he wasn't going to ask to mate for a long time rather than leave her wonder. I'm tired and in a bad mood. Good night." Then she took off, her heart too hurt to hear excuses tonight.


	35. Chapter 35

Clarion cracked an eye open in bed and sighed when she saw it was morning. The charade with Bernard was exhausting, and Milori wasn't exactly her favorite fairy right now either. She rolled over in bed and delayed getting up as long as possible. Now she regretted leaving Milori do quickly last night because she really had no plan-Milori probably would have been full of them, she thought to herself in irritation.

She was moody all day and kept snapping at Bernard even though she tried to control it. In autumn when they were visiting the tinkers to see the repairs, there was a large piece of wood in the way, and Bernard took her hand to help her step over it.

She jerked her hand away and snapped, "I think I can manage walking without having my hand held." She blinked, not even sure herself where that had come from.

Bernard looked startled and immediately let go.

"I didn't mean that," she said quietly. "I must be coming down with something. I feel so irritable."

He frowned. "Perhaps we should visit the healing fairies after this. I'll tuck you into bed and take care of you, sweetheart," he said and wrapped an arm around her waist.

She had to turn her head to roll her eyes so he wouldn't see. Being trapped in bed with him hovering was the last thing she needed.

A healing fairy came to the castle that afternoon. She packed up her bag. "I can't find anything besides a slight fever. Perhaps you're coming down with a cold or it's stress. Are you eating and sleeping enough?"

"I'm having trouble sleeping lately, but I usually have bouts like that," she frowned and buttoned her dress.

"Try drinking a glass of warm flower nectar before bed, and let me know if anything gets worse."

"Alright, thank you." Clarion heard Bernard ask the healer what the diagnosis was. Clarion stayed in her room, completely unable to stomach Bernard a moment longer.

"Love?" he knocked.

"I'm so exhausted, I'm going to nap," she lied.

"Alright, dear, I'll be right here if you need anything."

Her instinct told her that this wasn't simply stress or a cold. If anyone would know, Dewey would. She climbed out the window with her cape and thought to herself that she really should get better guards.

She flew over to the border and hid in the grass. She blew her whistle that made no noise. She frowned and looked at it, ready to blow again when she heard a screech. Mountain came into view a second later. She climbed on quickly and they took off to Dewey's home.

There was an odd screech on the way, and Mountain suddenly flew up above the trees. A glow moved toward them rapidly as they hovered, to her confusion.

Milori flew up to them, his eyes worried. "What's wrong?"

"I just need Mountain. I'm fine."

His eyes narrowed and he laid a hand on her rosy cheek. "You have a fever," he frowned. "Are you ill?"

"No. The healer said I just need to sleep more."

His brow furrowed. "You saw a healer? You're too stubborn to see a healer for that. What else is wrong?" He was far too perceptive.

"I'm so cranky I can't stand it, and I feel achy."

His eyes filled with concern. "Let's go to Dewey. Bernard probably drugged you or something, the damn bastard." He climbed on MounTain in front of her and started off.

"I was going to see him," she ground out.

"You were headed the wrong way anyways. He is at the library most of the time."

"Milori."

"Clarion, I know you're frustrated with me, but I want to be there with you," he said over his shoulder.

She sighed, a little relieved to not go alone, and rested her head against his cool back.

Dewey looked surprised to see them.

She looked around the maze of ice books stacked all over the floor, piles and piles of knowledge. Never had she seen anything like it.

Milori held her hand and wove them through to the podium where Dewey was writing.

"How d' do. Is everything alright, Milori?"

"No. Clarion is ill, and the healers don't have an answer. You're our next hope."

Dewey frowned and flew around the podium as they told her the symptoms.

"Would you show me your wings?"

She pulled off her cape with Milori's help to see them glittering like normal.

Dewey gently touched her wing. "Milori, fold one down."

Milroi looked at Dewey in confusion but carefully did. "They're not as stiff as normal," he said nervously.

"One more thing. I need a drop of her sugar."

"It'll be alright," he said gently and looked into her eyes as he fastened the last button. "Whatever it is, we'll fix it together. I'll come to every treatment or whatever needs to be done no matter what season it needs to be done in. Don't be scared." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head.

She wrapped her arms around him, feeling calmer. She felt his hands shaking against her back, though. "Milori, it's probably just a cold or something."

Dewey fetched his quill, which was very sharp on the tip. "I'll prick your finger."

Milori held her close as she held out her hand and Dewey pierced her skin. Her heart stopped when specs of silver leaked out amongst the gold.

"Dewey, what's wrong with her?" Milori asked in an unsteady voice.

"Let me check my book. Sometimes I get so much knowledge I get things mixed up, so I write it down as soon as it comes in my head."

Milori held her tight, cradling her head on his shoulder. "I love you," he whispered, ready for the worst. "I swear if Bernard is behind this, I'll arrest him myself," he growled, terrified what was happening to her.


	36. Chapter 36

"Here it is!" Dewey said and held up a book.

Milori tensed, and she was ready for Dewey to say it was a fatal disease or poison.

"The queen, upon finding a mate, will shortly thereafter undergo physiological changes. First is a fever as the body undergoes the change, which is followed by aching in the back and belly. Sometimes mood swings occur, and then finally the wings become more pliable for easier mating. For some queens, the toll may be hard on her and require several days of bedrest; for others, it is mild. Changes occur once and last the rest of her life," he read.

"But, why? How long is she going to feel unwell?" Milori frowned, his heart pounding under Clarion's hand.

Dewey looked up with a smile. "It doesn't say how long the change takes. She's changing so she can become pregnant."

"Pregnant? Fairies can't get pregnant," Milori frowned. "Dewey, do be serious. This isn't funny."

"I am."

She pulled back and looked from one to the other. "What's pregnant?"

Milori looked shocked.

"You've heard of babies?" Dewey asked her.

"Yes."

"Fairies don't have children, but the queen does to produce the next heir. Mating results in a baby taking root in your belly..." He brought over the book and showed her everything.

Her eyes almost popped out of her head. "And I have to birth something that big?! How many times?!"

"At least once. I don't know if more are possible. It says a queen can become pregnant until her final few years of life."

She looked up at Milori, mortified he had heard this when he had made it clear he wasn't interested in mating, at least any time soon.

Milori blinked, beginning to come out of the shock.

"Thank you, Dewey. I apologize for bothering you." Then she hurried outside and climbed on Mountain to make an escape before she had to hear Milori's excuses for not wanting to mate, certainly now when it would throw their lives completely upside down if she started breeding. When would they have time to rule their lands? She had heard stories about babies, and they sounded like way too much work. Besides, to have a living thing growing in her and then needing to push it out...it gave her the shivers.

"Clarion?!" Milori came running out after her.

She gave the command for Mountain to fly. He opened his wings, but Milori made a hooting sound and Mountain closed his wings.

Milori stopped beside Mountain and looked up at her. "Don't run," was all he said and held out his hand.

Shaking her head she replied, "Let's just forget this happened. I know you don't want a mating, and neither one of us could get anything done with a baby-"

He flew up and crushed his lips to hers, wrapping his arms around her. When he drew back, he sat beside her on Mountain and cradled her face in his hands. "I love you. I never said I didn't want to mate. I haven't brought it up because with this whole mess going on, I don't want to make any broken promises. And I love it that we can have a baby, sweetheart." His hand fell to stroke her stomach. "You will be so beautiful growing with our baby." He brushed a kiss over her lips again. "Granted I'll be a nervous wreck the whole time being you're the first one to ever be pregnant," he smiled, "but it will also be amazing. If it goes well, maybe more than one baby."

Clarion blinked. "You want to mate? And a baby?"

He looked at her like a startled deer. "Don't you? I mean, I understand if you want a warm fairy instead or not a baby. I'm sure there's a way to make someone else the heir-"

"Milori, stop talking."

He was silent and looked so uncertain.

She set a hand on his thigh and leaned in. "Why would I want anyone else?" she asked, her voice low and silky as she ran her finger down his cheek. "I would say the Lord of Winter is a decent catch," she teased.

His eyes fell to her lips when her pink tongue darted out to lick her lip. "Probably," he croaked.

"Besides, he doesn't treat me like a queen." She started to lean in for a kiss.

He frowned.

"But like an equal," she whispered.

He smiled, and she kissed him. When she broke the kiss he was breathing heavily.

"All this talk of babies is testing my chivalry at the moment," he said huskily and ran his hand down her back. His eyes rolled back. "Mercy, I can feel how soft your wings are through your clothes."

She smiled and pushed him to recline back against Mountain's head and then draped half her body over him. "Then I suggest you make good on your word," she purred.

He was putty in her hands as he wrapped his arms around her. "And what word is that?" he smiled, enjoying this playful side of her.

She leaned on her hands beside his shoulders and looked down at him. "Make me your mate and build a home on the border before I bring your baby into the world."

A tender smile spread over his lips. "You have my word whole-heartedly, sweetheart. As soon as we get this mess straightened out, I promise we'll start making plans."

"Milori?" she whispered.

"Hm, love?"

"I don't want to go back." She laid down her head on his chest.

He stroked her hair. "I wish you'd just arrest him for attempted murder, sweetheart. I don't want you to go back-it makes me nervous. And I'm afraid if he'll force you to mate. I don't know if that will bind you to him. Now you might get pregnant from it too," he sighed deeply and stared up at the sky. "I would do anything for you, love. I'll arrest him myself if you wish."

"No. We have to find out who is involved," she said sadly. "It makes me sick when he touches me. I pretend he's you," she whispered.

"Please, Clarion. There's no reason for this. It kills me to let you go each time, terrified if you're alright until the next time I see you," he said in a thick voice.

She sat up to see tears in his eyes.

"Stay with me. Let me handle him," he pleaded.

Shaking her head she said softly, "It's my battle right now, Milori. Let me fight it."

He swallowed hard and cupped her cheek. "But at what price?"


	37. Chapter 37

Clarion walked out of her room the next morning, exhausted from a fitful sleep.

Bernard was instantly beside her as she walked down the hall. "Are you alright, sweetheart? You look pale," he frowned.

"I'm just tired," she replied with disinterest, not having the energy to get into anything with him.

He wrapped his arm around her and frowned. "Your wings are soft."

She sidestepped him so his arm fell from her waist. "It's probably just from the fever," she sighed.

He felt her brow. "Clair, you're warm."

She wanted to bite his head off for the creation of a pet name, but she held her tongue. However, she threw him an icy look that made him drop his hand. "I need to inspect the animal population in spring this morning, and then head over to autumn."

"I can certainly check into things for you and then fill you in-" he started to offer.

Stopping in her tracks in an instant, she turned to Bernard, dumbfounded. "Oh really?" she asked tightly, her wings spreading out in anger. "And are you going to make decisions on my behalf while you're at the sites too?"

"I-"

She took a step closer, making him take one back. "What will be relayed to me exactly? Verbatim conversations? Let me guess, you won't need my ministers to accompany you either." Taking another step forward, he took another step back to be pressed against the wall.

"Ahhh-"

She leaned in angrily. "Let me make myself clear. I am the queen, and I make the decisions," she snarled, completely out of patience. "Not you."

He blinked. "I know."

Spinning on her heel, she quickly flew down the hall.

Bernard was silent on the way to spring. She felt too awful to even care if he was angry with her.

The animal fairies were having success with bringing back the rabbit population, and spring preparations were going well enough. Autumn, however, was still suffering from the fire.

"My queen, we need more garden fairies to bring back the foliage," the Minister of Autumn told her.

Clarion sighed. "I explained that the garden fairies spent too much time here and are needing to work extra in spring because they fell behind in their work there. We cannot afford to have spring damaged too."

"But, without the proper foliage, the animals cannot eat enough to prepare for winter-"

"Summer is strong, and it was agreed that the animals could eat some foliage from the summer border. It is more than enough," she said tiredly and brushed a hand over her brow that was damp with fever.

"But-" the Minister started to protest.

"I believe," Bernard spoke up carefully, "The Queen was considering having a tour provided of the border?"

The Minister nodded.

Clarion glanced at Bernard, who gave a soft smile. "Yes," she lied. "I am going now, and you are welcome to join me, Minister."

"Thank you, my queen. It would be helpful to see it for myself."

Clarion was quiet on the way home that night, both tired from the day and from her condition.

"Sweetheart, I hope I did not overstep my bounds. He was going in circles with you, and I know you don't feel well today..."

"No," she said softly. "It helped." She arrived at her chamber door and turned. "I heard gossip spreading already that I'm ill."

"Well, you don't exactly look too good right now."

She sighed, irritated by the gossip. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Sleep well and feel better." He brushed a kiss over her lips.

Shutting her door, she suddenly grabbed a vase next to her, dumped out the flowers and got ill in it.

Milori was waiting for her at the border at midnight.

She landed, slowly sinking to her knees in spring.

"Clarion!" He crossed the border and knelt to feel her brow warm and wings soft. "Clarion, you're clammy. Are you able to keep anything down?"

She shook her head slightly, nauseous again.

"You need a healer," he said firmly in concern and scooped her up.

"No, we know what it is. I just need bed rest for a couple days like Dewey said."

"Let me see to you-"

"No, I can't go missing without suspicion-"

"Then I'll take you home-"

"No!" she cried and pushed his arms away weakly. "You cannot be seen. Please, I'm fine. I will return in a couple days."

He kissed her brow. "Let me at least follow in the clouds to be sure you can make it home."

She flew home, Milori following from above in concern. Her window was locked, to her confusion. But she must have forgotten to leave it unlocked behind her. So she waved to Milori and went though the front gate.

She went to her chamber, the guards startled that she had escaped. But they opened her door, and she changed into her nightclothes. Her queazy stomach needed some water, so she gingerly made her way to the door and opened it.

Bernard stood there on watch on one side, still in his uniform.

"Bernard, where are the night guards?" she frowned.

"Ill. I'm taking a shift for now."

"Oh. Would you fetch a glass of water?"

"Of course. Go back inside so you're safe in the meantime."

She closed the door and got in bed to rest her achy body.

There was a knock a moment later. "Tis I, my love!" Bernard called.

"Enter!"

He flew over with a glass of water that he handed her.

"Thank you." She took a drink, and he set it on the nightstand Before tucking her in.

"Rest, love." He kissed her brow. "I'll watch over you," he said softly before brushing a kiss over her brow. Then he departed and shut the door.

Tossing and turning for several minutes, she finally called for Bernard when she continued to get ill in a basin. "Bernard! Would you fetch some peppermint?"

No answer.

"Bernard!" Dragging herself out of bed, she went to the door. She grabbed the handle and pulled. The door didn't budge. She tried again to no avail. "Bernard! The door is stuck!"

Silence.

"Bernard!" She went to a window to find it stuck too. Her heart beat faster. She darted to another window to find it unable to be opened too. The castle windows had beautiful iron bars on the panes for decoration; they also proved to be unbreakable. Her chamber had been built to keep out intruders, hence, impenetrable to even pixie dust.

She stared out the window in fear over the distant landscape of winter-everyone thought the queen ill and wouldn't be expecting appearances from her, and Milori wasn't expecting her for two days. Someone had locked her in. Her heart started pounding in her ears. It was a perfect set up-no one would realize for days that the queen was missing.


	38. Chapter 38

Clarion sank to her knees, terrified what was happening. No one could hear her, and she was so weak she wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. But if Bernard planned on starting a fire to her chamber, there wouldn't be a need to fight anyone.

Her heartbeat roared in her ears. Think. She couldn't panic, she had to think of how to get out. Setting a hand to her chest to calm the painful slamming of her heart in her breast, she felt her whistle tied to a string around her neck. She tried putting it to her lips, but she was shaking too hard. Closing her eyes and taking a couple deep breaths, she forced herself to calm down. Her hands steadied only slightly, but it was enough. She blew hard and long. Nothing. She blew again, tears building in her eyes. No, she couldn't panic. Panic led to stupid decisions and missed opportunities. Queens did not lose their heads during a crisis. She was a strong ruler who had survived crises before. Forcing her fear down, she blew again.

Her eyes landed on a fire poker in the middle of her fifth blow. She was dizzy from blowing and her stomach was threatening her, but she managed to stumble over. Snatching it up, she went back to the window and tried chipping out one little hole. All she needed was a hole the size of her little finger so Mountain could hear the whistle. If Mountain came, so would Milori. And she knew he would bring an entire army if needed.

She jabbed the poker over and over in the same spot for several long minutes, her jabs growing fierce and filling with rising hysteria. But she didn't even make a crack in the pane. Panic swelled in her breast. She started swinging the poker madly at the window, letting it hit where it may in hopes of finding a weak spot. She swung faster and faster, letting out a yell with each hit. Over and over and over. For a brief moment in time, she knew what it was like to go mad with terror. Then she noticed the door made of wood. She charged at it with the poker, letting out a battle cry as she deliriously chopped and splintered the wood. Nothing existed in her mind but the door as she pummeled at it for a long time. Then she heard a ding. She swung again to break off a large chunk of wood to find steel under the door. Beating at the door for several long minutes, she had splinters of wood scattered all around her to reveal a completely solid metal door that was impenetrable. Her energy finally started to dwindle and her swings became weak. But Clarion continued, the madness fading and tears starting to roll down her cheeks with every failed swing that brought her closer to despair.

Her arms hurt from the jarring swings, and they finally gave out. Try as she might, she couldn't lift the poker. Her hands started shaking. She was truly alone. Was he planning to kill her? Lifting her hand to try once more to break the window, she shot pixie dust only to find a tiny burst come forth.

"No," she whispered in terror and tried again. Nothing came this time. Tears started flowing freely. Why was she out of dust? She couldn't run out of dust, it wasn't possible. Turning to look over her shoulder at her wings, her heart caught in her throat to see her them not glowing as brightly. What was happening? It was impossible for a fairy who had talents to run out of dust. Then her eyes flew to the window to look out at winter.

"No," she whispered. With Milori and Sled not having talents, they could only survive a week or so until they'd need their pixie dust replenished. With a queen dead, there would be no one to do it.

"Clair?" The doorknob rattled. "Clarion, open the door!" Bernard called.

She scrambled to her feet and ran over. "I can't! Everything's locked!" she cried.

He jerked hard on the door. "Who locked it?! Clarion, this isn't safe! Use your dust to break it open!" he called in a panic.

"I can't!" she started to weep. "My dust is gone! My wings are fading!"

"Stand back!"

She heard a chop and the door rattled. And again. He was trying to cut down the door. She stood back, her arms wrapped around herself hoping he could do it. Dinging could be heard, and she knew he had gotten through the wood. His sword was perhaps sharp enough he could cut through the metal, she hoped. Then there was a loud thud against the door and a scrape.

"Bernard?"

Silence.

She knelt to peek through the sliver of a gap under her door. Bernard's legs were visible, but the rest of him was past the door. He was face down on the floor. And he started to be dragged away, his legs slowly disappearing past the door.

She shot up and pressed herself to the wall next to the door so she couldn't be seen from underneath. Her eyes were wide and her breath came in harsh gasps. It wasn't Bernard. Pixie Hollow help her, they had no idea who the traitor was.

A piece of paper slid under the door.

She stared at it, too terrified to pick it up and risk being seen. But she was even more terrified to read the note.

Finally, after several minutes passed, she dragged her rug over to the door to prevent anyone from looking underneath. Then she picked up the note and ran over to the window where the moon was shining brightly. Her hands trembled as she unfolded it to read the only line scrawled in handwriting she didn't recognize.

Pretty caged little bird.


	39. Chapter 39

She had no idea what had happened. Pushing herself up to a sit, she held her head and looked around. She was in some kind of cave, with the only light coming from a hole above that faced the sky. The stars were out. How had she gotten here? How long had she been here? Quickly looking over her shoulder, she saw her wings only faintly glowing-she had less than a week at best.

Pushing herself to her feet, she swayed. She was terribly weak and her stomach hurt from hunger. It was chilly in the cave, and she rubbed her bare arms. The cold would drain her dust faster. She reached for her whistle to find it gone. "Help!" She didn't dare fly up to the small hole and risk using up her dust.

It was nearly sunset, and she had gone hoarse from calling for help all day. The cave was only large enough for her to take a few steps to each side, and none of the walls revealed a secret exit. She had searched for her whistle, but it was nowhere to be found. She was freezing being in the damp cave all day-it must be an underground one. Her light was fading fast, and she could no longer even stand.

"Queen Clarion!"

Her head snapped up.

"Queen!" It was Bernard.

"Bernard!" she tried to scream, her voice scratchy and unable to carry far.

"Clarion?"

He had heard her. Her heart beat faster with hope, and she cupped her hands around her mouth. "Bernard! I'm in a cave! I think underground!"

His startled face came into view through the hole. "Clarion! Where's the door?! Your light is fading!"

"I can't find a door," she wept, so relieved to have help that she started crying.

"Shhh, it's alright. I'll get you out." He tried to dig the hole larger, but it was stone underneath. "Hold on."

"Get help. Bernard, I don't have much dust left."

"There's no time. And if he comes back, he might move you again. You'll be out of dust by morning." He pulled out his sword and started thrusting it into the ground to find a weak spot. "Stay against the wall so nothing falls on you!"

She crawled over to the wall and pulled up her legs to protect herself from the pebbles that were starting to fall.

Suddenly, Bernard came crashing down.

She hurried over. "Are you alright?"

He sat up and rubbed his head. "I think so."

Clarion looked up to see only the small hole. "What...?"

"It must be a trap door." He flew up and reached out the hole to try to find the release. "I can't...I don't know what I hit." After a few more minutes without success, he flew down and knelt beside her. "You're terribly ill." He felt her warm brow. Then he pulled off his uniform cape and wrapped it around her. "We have to figure out how to conserve your dust. Why are you losing it?"

"I don't know," she said as Bernard pulled her into his lap and rubbed her arms to warm her.

She huddled into his heat. "Where are we?"

"Under ground. You've been gone for three days. Someone must have hit me over the head when I was trying to get your door open. I woke up in the hall hours later. I think someone posioned several of the guards so no one would even know it was only you and I there. Everyone seems fine now, and we've had search parties out everywhere. We're on the far side of autumn." He kissed her hair. "Someone will find us. Can you take some of my dust?"

She shook her head. "Only if talents are stripped out of you. Even then, I can't do it when I'm this weak." She laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I thought you were the traitor, Bernard."

"Me?" he asked in surprise.

She nodded as her eyes started to drift shut. "You've been a good guard."

"I hope I'm more than that," he whispered softly as she drifted off to sleep. "Rest, sweetheart."

Her eyes opened a bit later, the moonlight and Bernard's glow lighting the cave. She was wrapped in his cape on the floor while he paced. "Bernard?"

He turned and hurried over. "Clarion, you're so terribly weak. I called and called for help, but I don't think sound carries well in these hills-I only heard you when I was practically over the hole." His hands were shaking as he took hers. "Sweetheart, your light is fading faster than I thought it would." His eyes searched hers sadly. "Whatever is happening to you, you won't last until morning. I...I've been thinking. Fairies who mate can share some dust when the other is injured, yes?"

She gave a weak nod.

"Love, we're running out of time. If we mate, you can take some of my dust."

"What?" she breathed. "But we have to stay together for life," she panicked. She couldn't. Her heart belonged to Milori. He would be looking for her-he would find her in time.

"Clarion?"

"Bernard, I have to tell you something. I love Milori-"

He brought her hands to his lips. "I know, sweetheart, but he's gone. I won't let you die."

"He's not gone."

Bernard blinked. "What do you mean?"

She told him everything.

He sat back in shock. After a few minutes, his eyes turned to her. "But what if he doesn't find us? You're willing to die and leave Pixie Hollow without a queen because he is not your mate?"

"Bernard-"

"I'm not trying to be cruel, Clarion. It's reality that you will not be alive by morning," he said gently. "I know you don't love me. I've known that the entire time, Clarion. But I have protected you for years, and I won't let you fade." He brushed a kiss over her brow. "I will try my entire life to make you happy. Sweetheart, I can give you things that a winter fairy can't. I can give you a home that you deserve and hold you all night. Please, Clarion," he begged, his eyes so desperate. "I love you. I will give you all of my dust to see you live. We are out of options, and you are fading with each minute. Clarion, will you be my mate?"


	40. Chapter 40

She searched Bernard's eyes as he held her weak body in his arms. Her breathing was slowly growing raspier every hour as her body fought to stay alive. Bernard would care for and love her. If she told Milori she had needed to marry Bernard for Pixie Hollow, he would understand. It would break him, but he would understand. And he would probably still love her until the end of his life, she thought to herself with tears in her eyes. She would give Milori her heart and hope that it would help heal him so he could move on, although she knew she could never move on. Closing her eyes, a tear caressed her cheek and fell to splash into a dozen droplets on the floor, just like her heart. No one could mate with a queen unless she gave her word, but she struggled to find the word that would tear her apart from Milori.

"Sweetheart, I swear you'll smile again," he whispered, his own voice breaking. "Please, don't cry. I will take care of you and make you happy. We will fill our house with children who will make you smile like the sun. I love you, Clarion." He brushed a kiss over her brow.

Her eyes shot open. "What?"

"I love you."

She weakly shook her head. "Children. How do you know about children?"

He frowned, blinking back his tears. "Everyone knows the queen must have children to have heirs."

Struggling to prop herself up against the wall out of his arms, she panted and shook her head. "No one knows."

His brow furrowed. "Yes, sweetheart. I talked to some fairies to see what could be wrong with you, and we figured out you're so ill because you're going through changes." He reached out to touch her.

She weakly slapped his hand away. "You're lying," she hissed.

He sat back. "Clarion, you're not well and confused. Please, I mean you no harm. Don't get worked up-it'll use more of your dust," he pleaded.

Trying to keep calm, she shook her head. "I won't mate with you."

A deep sigh escaped him, and he got up to pace out his frustration. "It's because of him, isn't it?"

She didn't reply.

"That filthy winter parasite has his hooks in you," he snarled to himself.

Her eyes grew wide.

He spun on her and boomed, "You would mate with that lowlife and taint the bloodlines?! You deem that thing as worthy of your love? Of having his life extended from eight hundred to a thousand years by being the mate of the queen?!" Bernard trembled and his eyes were mad.

His anger was so palpable that she didn't put it past him to try to force a mating or tear her wing to finish her off instantly. But she was a queen, and queens were the strongest of all soldiers. A queen bowed down to no one. He knew something that she didn't, and she'd be damned if she gave him power to the throne before she found out how he knew her secret. She pushed herself up to a sit and held his eyes. "I would rather see Pixie Hollow die than turn it over to you. I will give my last breath to this cave first."

"You always were too brave for your own good. We'll see how long those words last." He backed up a step and sat on a rock to watch her.

Every second she felt weaker. Every second she felt her heart work harder. Holding his eyes she vowed, strong and clear, "Then you will watch Pixie Hollow die with me." She slowly began to slouch as her life started to slip away, particle by particle.

Time slowly ticked by.

Her time was almost up. Looking up into the sky, she saw the stars-the same stars that she had met Milori under time and time again. The same stars she had wished on night after night to find love. And she had found a love that couldn't be any more perfect-she loved to play with Milori and loved to bicker with him. But most of all, she loved to love him. Her wings stopped glowing and the stars above went dim. "I love you," she whispered and raised her hand to let the last of her dust shoot up to the sky to rejoin the tree. She collapsed.


	41. Chapter 41

"No!" Bernard screamed, raced over and gathered her in his arms. "Clarion!"

"Clarion!" Milori screamed from a distance.

She gave a soft smile when she heard Milori. At least a form of him was here in the afterlife. Odd, she thought to herself when she looked up through heavy lids. She was still in the cave, and it was still hard to breathe. Milori was tearing at the hole with Mountain, Sled and Gliss.

Gliss froze the stone around the opening, and Milori slammed his fist into it repeatedly as Mountain clawed. Ice rained down over her and Bernard.

"Clarion, hold on!" Milori begged, his eyes terrified.

They broke through and Milori flew down with a swarm of guards. Bernard was pulled away from her. Milori slammed down onto his knees and fumbled with a huge sack of dust tied to his belt. His hands were shaking uncontrollably, so he grabbed his knife and slashed a hole in the sac, covering her with dust. He scooped some off her chest and put it in his mouth. Then he carefully raised her in his arms and set his lips to hers. He softly blew in the dust.

She tried to breathe in, but her last breath slipped past her lips. Clarion was dimly aware of a scraping in her lungs before she was lost to blackness.

"No. Please, Clarion," Milori begged, his breathing choppy as he tried to control his sobs. He blew harder and compressed her chest, forcing air in and out as he tried to breathe life back into her.

There was soft breathing. A cool hand held hers. She was cozy in something soft-a bed. With a sigh of contentment, she opened her heavy eyelids and smiled. Milori was sitting in a chair beside her. She could live with this afterlife, even knowing it wasn't the true Milori. At least some form of him was here for the next eight hundred years until he could join her.

His face crumpled when he looked down at her, his lip quivering as he stroked her hair. "I thought I lost you," he hiccupped and then buried his face against her breast as he wept.

She blinked. Well, this wasn't a very happy afterlife, she frowned. Reaching up to stroke his hair to comfort him, she notice an intravenous line in her hand. Her eyes looked up to see a bag overhead. And hospital lights. Clarion looked around in confusion and then saw healers walking past in the hall. "Milori?"

He raised his head, brushing at his tears. "It's alright, sweetheart. You're in the hospital just to be sure you're alright. We had to take you to the Pixie Tree to get enough dust back into you." He kissed her brow and then leaned his forehead against hers.

"Where's Bernard?"

He sat back and his eyes fell down to the mattress as if she had just hurt him. His eyes were a bit red as if he had been weeping for a long time. "Under arrest in a cell we made out of stone. He swears that he was trying to rescue you, but I wanted to hear what you had to say first. Rest and we can talk about it later."

Her eyes searched him. "How are you over here?"

"Not being a full winter fairy, I can tolerate the heat for an hour at a time. Mary was here for a bit while I went back into winter." He sat back in his chair but held her hand tight. "You must rest. Either Mary or I will be here."

"Milori?" she asked softly. "What's wrong?"

He kept his eyes diverted as if it would break him to look at her. "...He said something about mating when the guards were taking him away." He swallowed hard. "Did you...? I understand if you did-you were dying and only a mate can give you dust..."

"Milori," she interrupted softly and squeezed his hand.

He swallowed hard again, his heart obviously broken.

"I didn't mate with him."

Those beautiful blue eyes flew to her. "You didn't?"

She gave a slow shake of her head. "I want to be yours."

He released a shakey breath of relief and leaned over to carefully wrap his arms around her. "Clarion," he whispered, his heart slamming against her chest. "I love you," he whispered against her hair. "I promise when you're well and we have all of this cleaned up, I will ask you. I want you to have a happy mating, not tinged with fear or betrayal or any of this." He kissed her brow.

"Hold me," she sniffled against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him.

He pulled back and searched her eyes sadly, "Sweetheart." He climbed up in the bed with her, making sure to keep her wrapped in blankets so he wouldn't chill her. She curled up against him, tucking her head under his chin. Then he carefully wrapped his arms around her.

She shivered slightly, unable to tolerate cool temperatures yet. "Don't let go," she whispered.

He pulled another blanket up and held her tight. "Don't be scared," he whispered. "I'll protect you, sweetheart. You're safe now. You're safe."

Cool kisses were sprinkled over her cheek and brow. "Clarion?" Milori said softly.

Her eyes fluttered open to see him flushed, with a damp brow as he leaned over her. "I'm sorry to wake you. I need to go back to winter for a bit. Mary and Gary are here to stay with you. I'll be back in an hour. I didn't want you to be startled to wake up to someone else here."

She nodded and slowly let go, embarrassed that her arm and leg were draped over him.

He kissed the tip of her nose with a smile and whispered in her ear. "I will figure out how to make us a bed for our home so we can both tolerate cuddling all night."

A shy smile crossed her lips as he gently extracted himself. Then Milori leaned down and brushed a kiss over her lips.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Be careful."

"I will, my lady. You get some more sleep." Then he turned to Mary and Gary. "Keep a close eye on her-her wings quiver in her sleep sometimes. The healers said it's fine, but I've been rubbing dust on them when she seems restless and it seems to calm her down."

"We'll take care o' her," Gary promised.

Milori turned with a final smile. "I love you." Then he left.

"Clarion, you gave us all such a scare. Thank pixie dust that Milori pushed himself and did one final sweep of autumn when he found you," Mary said and took her hand.

"He looked for me?"

She nodded. "He didn't sleep for three days. He started a search party the day after he had seen you-he figured out you were missing. I daresay Pixie Hollow was shocked to see him alive."

Clarion tried to keep her eyes open, but she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her lips.

Milori was sitting in the chair with his shirt off and a bowl of ice beside him. He was running an ice cube over the back of his neck when he spotted her awake. Quickly dropping it into the bowl, he wiped his hands on his pants and leaned forward to take her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. Are you alright?" she frowned.

He smiled. "I've figured out I can stay two hours if I use ice." He brought her hand to his lips for a kiss. "The healers said you can go home this morning if you feel well."

"How long have we been here?" she asked in confusion and looked out the window to see the sun rising.

"Just since yesterday morning. Are you hungry?" He got up to bring over a bowl of fruit and sugar with some flower nectar to drink.

She pushed herself up to sit against the pillow as he set the tray in her lap. "Do I have a choice?" she laughed.

He smiled and sat down again. "It's good to hear you laugh again, sweetheart. You must eat at least a little." Then a scowl marred his beautiful features. "It turns out that you weren't ill only because of the changes but also because Bernard had slipped you some kind of poison that was draining your dust. He gave a similar but less potent poison to all of your guards."

"It was Bernard then?"

His eyes narrowed and his wings rose with anger. He growled darkly, "He's going to admit it was him."


	42. Chapter 42

It was early afternoon when she was released from the hospital, with the healer's instructions to rub a small handful of pixie dust on her upper chest once a day to aid in boosting her body's ability to produce its own dust.

"You must not miss a dose," the healer said said firmly.

"She won't," Milori said, wrapped his arm around her waist and gave her a disciplining look.

She cocked her eyebrow at him.

He couldn't hold back a smile and pecked a kiss on her cheek.

She giggled. And then her face turned red-she'd never giggled in her life!

His smile grew, and he flew her home.

He had her tucked in bed and a fresh bowl of ice on the nightstand. He sat in a chair beside her and looked around.

"Too feminine?" she asked.

"No," he said thoughtfully as he studied the room. "Too...impersonal." He turned his eyes to her. "You like roses and purple and butterflies, but there is nothing like that in here."

"Oh really?" she smiled. "And how should it be done then?" she asked in curiosity.

He cocked his head and surveyed the curtains. "I would have amethyst curtains from the ceiling to floor. The walls would have sketches of roses and butterflies and portraits of the children."

"The children?"

He nodded and met her eyes. "Assuming everything goes well during pregnancy and we aren't beside ourselves with exhaustion from the first one, I think two or three is a good number."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise, not expecting this conversation. "I was thinking maybe three or four."

He smiled and nodded. "Four would be perfect." Then his eyes traveled to the rug. "And this would be embroidered with roses," he said before looking at the bed. "This is far too large," he frowned and looked at the large bed. "It should be a tad smaller. No, actually, it's just right."

She laughed.

"It needs to be bigger on your side. We would have the bed lined up with the border so I could sleep on ice beside you."

"Why would my side need to be bigger?"

A naughty glint appeared in his eye. "So there's enough room for both of us when I bed you-I doubt you'd like being bedded on ice."

Staring at him in surprise for a moment, she started to laugh. And then she couldn't stop.

"You find my bedding to be funny?" he replied with a cocked eyebrow and smile.

"No...well, yes," she wheezed and held her middle. "I mean, you say it as if we're talking about what kind of tea to have." She rolled over onto her side in hysterics.

He stood and leaned his hands down beside her on the bed. "Clarion," he said huskily.

She wiped her eyes and looked up at him, giggles still subsiding.

His mouth claimed hers, and one hand cupped her cheek.

Not another inch of him touched her, but she was soon sighing and restless.

He pulled away from her slowly. "You won't laugh when I bed you, sweetheart," he promised huskily.

Worried about leaving her alone all night with possible traitors on the loose, he and Sled carried in a large chunk of ice that they placed in a hollowed gourd beside her bed to catch the melted ice. Mary placed a tube in it to drain the water out the window. Then Gliss came over and frosted Milori.

When they were finally alone, Milori turned to Clarion with a smile. "That wasn't so hard."

She laughed as he tucked her in.

"Do you mind if I take off my shirt? It'll help to stay cool longer. But that's alright if it makes you uncomfortable-"

"I hate to break it to you, but if we're going to be compromised, I think you staying here is riskier than taking off your shirt."

"Well...I see what you mean." He stood and grabbed the edge of the gourd.

"Are you leaving?"

He stilled. "Didn't you want me to go?"

"No. I was just teasing you about your shirt."

"Oh. Well, maybe it's best if I go so I don't ruin your reputation."

"Milori, I don't think anyone even thinks you or I are capable of having a non-business thought," she smiled.

"True. I vow to be a gentleman, my lady," he promised.

She smiled, touched by his concern for her. "I trust you."

He pulled off his shirt, plopped down on the ice and folded his hands behind his head to look up at the ceiling with only their glows giving a soft light.

Lying on her side with her hands tucked under her head she said, "Isn't the ice too hard?"

"I'm used to it, so it doesn't bother me. The first few nights after being born I had a terrible time-" His words cut off when a pillow hit him in the face.

She giggled. "Sorry, I meant to hit your chest."

"Uh huh," he said with humor in his tone. He shoved it behind his head. "Huh, this is soft like you."

Her laugh broke the silence. "You might sleep better."

"You just want to me to get used to sleeping near you and needing one of your pillows," he chuckled. Then he turned his face into it slightly. "It smells like you," he smiled.

"I know we can't, but it's kind of nice having you able to be in the warm weather for long periods of time."

He sighed. "I was thinking the same thing...I probably don't have to have my talents, sweetheart."

"No, that's not fair to you."

He turned on his side and looked at her. "I would rather have no talents and be with you, though," he said quietly.

"But if we have a house on the border, like you said..."

He nodded. "I know. I just like being able to go where you can."

"Do you think that after we mate, we'll be able to tolerate the differences in temperature better?"

"I don't know. Perhaps, but I wouldn't count on it."

Her brow furrowed. "Milori, I just had a thought. Can we have a baby being we're different temperatures?"

His teeth showed in the darkness as he smiled. "I asked Dewey about that. He said that the baby would take on both of our properties and be able to tolerate both seasons, just not extremes for long like summer or the coldest part of winter."

She didn't realize that her wings glowed slightly brighter. "Milori?" she whispered in the dark.

"Hm?"

"I've never been so happy."

"Ah, now how can I stay away from that?" He got up and sat on the edge of her bed to lean down and give her a kiss.

She broke the kiss. "Don't start or I'll make sure we finish tonight," she teased.

He laughed deep in his throat and pulled his bed closer so they could easily hold hands. "Clarion?" he whispered.

"Milori?" she smiled.

A chuckle broke the silence. Then he was serious. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She woke up in the morning to see Milori already awake, his piece of ice melted down to a thin sheet. Rolling to the edge of the bed to look down at him, she smiled.

"Good morning, my lady," he smiled up at her. He reached up to run his fingers through her loose hair that fell around her like a curtain. "You look pretty in the morning."

She blushed and rolled out of view back on the bed. "And you are still a rake in the morning."

He laughed and popped up.

She squealed and scrambled out of bed when he reached for her.

A devilish smile overcame him as she started a game of chase. It was only a few seconds before he caught her in his arms.

"You cheat!" she wheezed with laughter.

"You are supposed to be resting," he smiled and pulled her hair aside to kiss the side of her neck. "Now, be a good girl and stay in bed. I have some business to attend to this morning."

She stilled when the playfulness in his voice sounded forced. Looking at him, she asked, "Where are you going? And don't lie to me."

His smile fell. "I have to go talk to Bernard."

She stepped back and wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly chilled. "He knows I can have babies."

"What?" His eyebrows snapped together.

She relayed everything that had happened with Bernard. "I want to come with you," she said.

He was pacing like a caged mountain lion. "I want you to stay back just in case he tries something," he growled. Then he turned to her. "Whatever happens, you must swear to me you will stay back. He's a snake."


	43. Chapter 43

Clarion went to the edge of spring where Bernard was being held in a large cave with a cell that was patrolled by eight guards-three winter fairies and five of her guards.

Milori signaled for her to stay back near the entrance. He proceeded forward. "Has he talked?" he asked Thomas.

"Not about anything worthwhile."

"Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Milori demanded of Bernard, his voice hard.

Bernard looked at Clarion and gave a slimy smile.

"Open the cell," Milori demanded instantly.

Bernard's eyes ran up Clarion, and she wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling naked.

The door opened and Milori shot inside and slammed Bernard up against the bars so hard that his head hitting made a dinging noise in the bars.

Clarion startled, and the guards all looked away.

"You don't look at her," Milori snarled, holding Bernard by the lapels of his guard uniform and eyes burning through him. "Who kidnapped her?" he breathed through clenched teeth.

"I didn't see him."

Milori roughly swung Bernard around to the other wall of the cell and held him up on his toes, Milori's muscles bulging. "Let me make myself clear," Milori hissed. "I ask; you tell the truth. Who took her?"

Bernard's eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't tell a freak like you."

Clarion's eyes popped out in shock.

"Take her out," Milori ordered Thomas.

Thomas escorted her out, but she peeked around the corner, to Thomas's chagrin.

"Do it," Milori hissed as he and Bernard glared at each other, each on opposite sides of the cell.

"Not man enough to fight for her?" Bernard snickered.

"I don't hit subordinates first."

That angered Bernard, who rushed at him.

Milori used Bernard's weight to swing him into the bars.

She gave Milori credit-he only did to Bernard what was attempted on himself.

Bernard pushed himself up off the ground, his eye swelling and nose leaking sugar. Dragging a sleeve across his split lip, he spat, "I should have taken her in the cave."

Milori suddenly glowed a fiery red. He shot forward, slammed a fist under Bernard's jaw and then flung him across the cage. Hauling him up by the collar, his muscles coiled under his shirt. "If she doesn't exile you, you'll wish you had been picked apart by a hawk before I finish with you," he breathed in his face. "Who kidnapped her?! Who started the fire?!" he roared.

Bernard spat sugar in Milori's face.

She gasped softly and covered her mouth.

Milori whipped out a knife and held it to Bernard's throat. "Answer me," he growled dangerously. "Unlike you, I believe Her Majesty will grant me pardon for murdering the likes of you."

Bernard swallowed hard, and the blade bit his throat minutely. The slightest bit of fear appeared in Bernard's eyes.

She stepped in and walked over to the cell. Milori didn't flinch, but she knew he was aware of her presence. "Who set the fire?" she demanded in her most commanding tone.

Bernard's eyes flicked to the side to her.

Milori's free hand slapped Bernard. Hard. "Eyes off her," he snarled.

It happened so fast, that she wasn't certain she hadn't imagined it.

"I don't know!"

"Oh, I think you do," Milori growled. He dropped the knife to between Bernard's legs.

"I did! I did it!" he squealed.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Because an heir shouldn't be a half breed!" he panicked, standing on his toes to get away from the knife.

"Who else is involved?"

"No one!"

"Who dragged you down the hall?!" she barked.

Milori raised the knife an inch.

"No one! I crawled forward on my elbows to look like I was being dragged!"

She glanced at Milori, who glanced at her in the same moment. He gave a slight nod, believing Bernard.

"So you're plan was to father the next heir?" Milori snarled.

Bernard nodded frantically.

Milori growled in disgust and glanced at Clarion to make sure she was done. Then he drew back the knife and plunged it forward.

Clarion could see it easily cleared between Bernard's legs, but Bernard screamed and then collapsed into a dead faint.

Milori dropped him, sheathed his knife and stepped out of the cell. He gave a slight bow. "Well done, my lady." He offered his arm.

She took it with a slight smile. "Well done as well. I daresay you frightened even me a few times."

He laid his hand over hers on his arm. "You, I only defend, sweetheart," he vowed.

"And such a good job you do," she smiled and kissed his cheek. "Now, you are getting warm and must get back to winter."

She sat back on the log in autumn, with her feet dangling over, and Milori sat in winter. She pondered how their lives had changed in just the past couple seasons.

"Milori?"

"Hm?"

"What if he's not the right one?"

He turned his head and looked at her. "He admitted to everything, and you witnessed his acts of treason against each of us."

"At one point Sled admitted to things and I had evidence against you."

"Sweetheart, if nothing else, he tried to kill me and sat back watching you die."

She thought she heard him mutter, "The sick bastard," but wasn't sure being she practically never heard him curse.

"But in the end, you have to make a decision you can live with," he finished.

She nibbled her lip. "I promised exile for the two dead fairies. I suppose adding two counts of treason, kidnapping and poisoning have to add up to more than that," she sighed.

He set a hand over hers in autumn. "You do what you feel is sufficient, Clarion. It doesn't matter what others expect because they don't have to carry it out."

"I know, but I'm so lost. There has never been such a horrid fairy before. What would you do?"

His eyebrows raised and he looked out over the stream. "I'll be more than happy to show you," he smiled.

"Without a beating or anything," she scolded.

He sighed in disappointment. "I'm not entirely sure. What do you want to do?"

"Exile," she shrugged. "I think that in itself is harsh enough."

He nodded and patted her hand. "It is why you are a good queen," he said simply.

The awe and respect in his voice amazed her-she always looked to him for guidance, but he apparently looked to her.


	44. Chapter 44

Clarion stood on the balcony after making the announcement that Bernard was the traitor and was to be immediately exiled. The crowd was gone, and the sun was starting to set.

"Let's go inside, sweetheart," Milori said from behind her.

"I want to be here when they return so I can be done with it," she said quietly.

He walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm sorry, love. I know you trusted him."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm scared there are more."

"And you will be for awhile. It'll take time," he promised. "But I don't think there are others."

It was minutes before Sled and Thomas returned with the other soldiers, confirming it was done.

Milori walked through the halls with her to her chamber. "Will you be alright tonight?" he asked in concern when she was silent on the way.

"Yes. I just wish you could stay."

"I-"

"No, it's not good for you to be outside of winter for so long, and gossip would start if you stayed again." She stopped walking and her face crumpled.

"What is it?" he asked in concern and stroked her cheek.

"It's so selfish, but I don't want you to get your talents back." She wrapped her arms around him, and he held her close to weep on his chest. "I hate it that everyone else can always be together."

"Love," he said slowly. "I don't need my talents to survive."

She shook her head. "It's not right to ask you to give that up. I just wish things were different."

He kissed her head. "But what if I chose to give them up?"

"No because how will you be the Lord of Winter then? In a couple hundred years you'll regret it, and by then it'll be too late to restore them," she sniffled. "I'm just tired and talking nonsense." She felt him watch her with a heavy heart as they approached her chamber.

"Clarion, I would do anything for you," he said gently and took her hands in his. His eyes searched hers. "I love you, and not having talents wouldn't be a sacrifice."

"But we can be together even if you have talents you said."

"Yes, but it will be difficult."

"But what if you get hurt?"

"I go to a healer instead of a lake," he smiled gently. "You're tired. We can talk about it in the morning. We have a year until my talents can't be restored."

She suddenly burst into stronger tears.

"Sweetheart?" He pulled her closer.

"What if when the baby is being born you can't tolerate being over here that long, or when he smiles for the first time you miss it-"

"Whoa, whoa, sweetheart," he said gently and bent down to meet her eyes. "You are exhausted tonight. We can talk about it tomorrow. Nothing is happening tonight." He dried her tears.

"And you're warmer now, so I don't get cold when you hold me," she blubbered.

He scooped her up and carried her to bed. Once she was tucked in, still sniffling, he said, "I'll stay until you fall asleep, love. Don't cry. I promise it'll be alright." He kissed her brow and lay down beside her.

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, so overtired it didn't take long to get sleepy. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," he said softly. She didn't see him swallow hard and stare up at the ceiling, a tear escaping from the corner of his eye.

She woke up to find the bed empty, but the sun was shining and her spirits were higher. She rolled over to lie her face on the pillow that still smelled like evergreen. Taking a deep breath, she bounced out of bed and was ready to start planning her life with Milori with all of their troubles behind them. But first, she had to get her daily duties out of the way.

"Mary!" Clarion waved when she spotted her building a cart in spring.

Mary looked up in surprise and waved, never having heard Clarion shout before.

She flew over with Thomas, her new captain. "Mary, there are games again tonight, yes?"

"...Yes."

"Save seats for Milori and I with you and Gary?" she beamed.

Mary blinked. "...Alright. Are you well?"

Clarion picked a forget-me-not next to her and smiled. "Of course. See you tonight!" She flew over to autumn to finish up her duties there quick.

It was lunchtime when she finished. Not having any idea if Milori was still busy or not, she packed a picnic basket and threw on her cape. Tucking the forget-me-not behind her ear, she headed into winter.

As she expected, Mountain flew down and met her at their tree. "Hello. I brought you something," Clarion laughed and pulled out a large berry from her basket.

"Who! Who!" Mountain cooed in excitement. He snatched it out of her hand, gobbling it up. "Who?"

"No, that's all I can carry!" she smiled. "Now, let's go find Milori." Climbing up on Mountain's back, they took off.

Milori was looking over baskets of snowflakes with Sled and some other fairies on a small frozen pond when she landed Mountain in the snow. Sled looked over and smiled before turning his attention back to Milori.

"You're sure this isn't too heavy? They'll be flying to the mainland," Milori asked Sled.

"The basket is light, and we think they'll have an easier time not carrying loads on their backs but with their feet."

Milori nodded. "Practice the distance in winter. I don't want the owls tiring over the ocean and drowning."

"Yes, Lord Milori."

"Anything else?"

"No. But I think you have a visitor." Sled nodded toward Clarion.

Milori turned and looked surprised to see her. He smiled, bid his goodbyes and then flew over. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded and threw her arms around him.

He chuckled in surprise and hugged her. "I take it you're feeling better?"

"I think it was just too much stress yesterday."

He kissed her hair and then cocked his head. "Do I smell food?"

She laughed and let go to climb up Mountain to fetch the basket.

"I'll get it," Milori said and flew up before handing the basket to her.

"Do you have time for lunch?"

"I always have time for food," he said as he peeked inside. "Sweet Neverland, what is that?" he asked, practically drooling.

"Fried mushrooms, carrot cake, berries-"

"You can eat mushrooms?" he asked in surprise.

She pulled one out to hand it to him.

He studied it with skepticism. "Aren't these a fungus?"

"It won't hurt you," she laughed.

He took a nibble. The entire thing was gone two seconds later. "Mmm..."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "Where should we eat?"

"Definitely not in winter where those mushrooms will get cold!" He suddenly scooped her up and started flying to spring.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I see the way to your heart is through your stomach. So glad you like my cooking."

"Your cooking? Not a cook's?"

"Not today."

"Ohhh, I have to hurry and mate you before dinner!" he teased.

She blushed. "Speaking of that..."

He set her down in their spot in the grass of spring and helped her spread out a blanket.

"I was a little hysterical last night, and I don't want you giving up your talents. Besides the talents and you being a lord, you're not able to regenerate your own dust. What if something happens to me and I can't give it to you?"

They sat and he looked her in the eye. "I've thought about it a lot, Clarion. It's not that hard doing things without talents." He reached across the blanket and held her hand. "At least let me try for a few months. Giving all of this up with you would be so hard. If we decide after a bit that I need my talents, then I won't fight you."

She sighed, her eyes searching him in concern. "Milori, I can't let you give all of that up for me."

He moved closer to her. "I'm not doing it for you or for me but for us. Please, just let me try it for a bit."

She heaved a deep sigh. "For a bit."

He kissed her cheek. "It will be alright, love. You'll see. Now, did you bring grapes?"

"Grapes?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "You make a picnic for me to seduce you and didn't bring grapes to feed you?"

A laugh burst out of her. "I didn't bring a picnic for my seduction."

He lay down and folded his hands behind his head in her lap and closed his eyes. "Alright, alright. Seduce me if you must," he feigned a sigh. "But I have to get back soon to check that some new frost fairies are learning their talents sufficiently."

She leaned down and kissed him.

When she was laid down or how he got on top of her, she wasn't sure, but minutes later they were caught up in each other. She panted heavily, cupping his jaw in one hand and running her hand over his rippling back muscles while he was kissing her deeply and skimming a hand up her outer thigh.

"Clarion," he panted, pulling up from her for just a moment.

She let out a soft moan in reply and tried to pull him back down for a kiss.

"A month. Give me a month to start our house."

She looked up at him in surprise. "Truly?"

He nodded. "I wish I could ask you sooner, but we need to figure out how to build a home on the border. The tinkers think something modest can be done in a couple months. I'll build you something better afterwards."

She stroked his cheek. "A cabin," she said softly.

"A cabin? Are you sure? It can be a castle or-"

She shook her head. "A cabin large enough for children."

He smiled. "Then a cabin it is." And then he kissed her again.

They ended up needing to eat on the way back to winter-she fed him every other bite as he carried her. He had her laughing and blushing the entire way. Who knew the Lord of Winter could be such a flirt?


	45. Chapter 45

It had been the most perfect two weeks of her life. She and Milori didn't do anything extravagant, but that made it all the more special. Because he was able to tolerate the heat better than before, she took him into summer on one of the cooler nights and asked the fireflies to all fly at once. The awe on his face melted her heart before he turned and kissed her.

On another day, he had taken her to winter and tried to teach her how to skate-it turned out she was hopeless, although he sweetly promised it was only because it was her first time. But she didn't mind-she needed him to hold her close to keep her upright. And because she was so wobbly, her wings instinctively kept trying to push up against her cape. Milori had worried about her wings getting cold, so he had taken her back to spring and gently used silk to tie down her wings. They had stood toe-to-toe when he was tying the knot in front of her, his brow furrowed in fierce concentration as he made sure it wasn't too tight for her wings and that he didn't catch any strands of her braided hair in the knot. She hadn't been able to resist suddenly kissing him for his tenderness. Their skating lesson ended up being delayed for an hour.

Their favorite thing to do, however, was bake cupcakes...well, bake a few-it often led to a flour fight that she usually won when she'd catch and kiss him. And then he'd enjoy having her lick batter from his finger. Somehow they always managed to only get a handful of cupcakes out of each batch.

Tonight she was lying in the spring meadow, curled up to Milori, who had just returned from a cold shower in winter to cool down.

She laughed softly to herself.

"Hm?"

She reached up and stroked his damp hair. "I like your hair wet."

"Why?" he laughed in amusement.

"It just seems so homey," she shrugged and then tucked her hands under her cheek on his shoulder.

"Aren't you cold?" he smiled.

"A little but I don't mind." She absently stroked his cool chest.

He reached over and pulled his cape made of Mountain's feathers over her-he seemed to bring it along during their evenings out and it always ended up on her. It engulfed her and smelled just like him.

"Do you wear this in winter?" she inquired, breathing in his scent deeply.

"Rarely because then I can't fly. Did you like the blueprints for the cabin that Mary showed us today?"

"Mmm, I did. Although, I'm not quite sure it qualifies as a cabin with how many bedrooms there are," she smiled. She craned her head back and looked up at him. "Did you?"

"I did, actually. I never envisioned living in a cabin, but I think it will be nice. And we need the space for having babies."

She blushed and resumed stroking his chest. "What's your home like?"

"It's similar to the underground part that you saw. It's made out of ice and terribly cold right now being the dead of winter; otherwise, I'd show you. It's quite sparse of furniture and things being I'm hardly ever home anyways." He looked down at her. "I trust you'll make the cabin feel like home with flowers and those female touches." Then he winked.

She wasn't sure what was wrong with her, but she couldn't stop blushing lately.

"Did you do something different with your hair?" he asked suddenly and sat up to study her.

"No," she smiled.

"Ah, I know what's different," he said and lifted up a gold chain with a small crystal butterfly dangling.

She gasped and sat up.

"I found this crystal in a cave and thought it was too pretty to leave behind. Gliss helped freeze it for me so I could chip it onto a butterfly. Then Mary showed me how to polish it." He clasped it around her neck.

"Milori, it's beautiful." She stroked it in admiration and then looked at him. "Thank you."

He smiled, proud she liked it. "You make it prettier."

She beamed. "You spoil me." She leaned in for a kiss.

"Good," he whispered against her lips.

She smiled so much the past weeks that she marveled, as she wandered through the summer meadow one late afternoon with Thomas trailing behind, how her face didn't split in two. Milori wouldn't tell her exactly when he was going to ask her to mate-he said it needed to be at the right moment and a surprise-but he did promise it would be in the next couple weeks now that the tinkers had started making good progress on actually building their home.

The cabin was on a small hill on the border of spring and winter. Mary and the tinkers had deemed the spot perfectly sound and the winter fairies had verified their side sound as well. Milori had the cabin built around the bed chamber because he wanted to make sure the bed was precisely in the middle of the border so he could sleep by her at night. There were two bedchambers in each season for the children, and the kitchen was designed to hold anything she could possibly want for cooking-not that she had time to cook more than a few nights a week, but Milori said he wanted to help her make time for it being she loved to cook and he loved to eat her cooking. But her very favorite part was the living room. She had never had a living room herself, but it was her favorite part of Mary's home. Milori was even having a fireplace built, although she obviously couldn't use it and heat up his side of the house, but it was a homey addition that he was more than happy to put in for her.

Her eyes were suddenly covered from behind by cool hands. "Guess who?" he whispered in her ear.

She fingered her butterfly necklace around her neck absently. "Thomas, I told you only in my chambers when Milori isn't around."

He dropped his hands and gave her bottom a playful swat. "Minx," he laughed.

She turned with a giggle. "You know you'll forever fail at that game."

"Why?" he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She rested her hands on his chest. "Because you're the only one who does it to me, and your temperature and accent give you away," she laughed softly and stood on her toes to brush a kiss over his lips.

He frowned. "I don't have that much of an accent."

"Honey, you certainly do, and I love it. It gets stronger when your voice gets husky." Wrapping a hand around the back of his head, she gently guided him down to her lips. "Very sexy," she breathed and kissed him.

"Is it now?" he asked, intrigued and growing increasingly preoccupied with her lips. "I think we need a honeymoon. For a week after we mate."

She giggled as she leaned back in his arms but he simply leaned down to capture her mouth. "Where?"

"What do you mean where? You aren't leaving my bed for a week."

She gently swatted his chest and he straightened to look at her. "That's completely improper to discuss something like that now," she scolded playfully. Then, to his surprise, she suddenly pulled him close, forcing him to take a step forward and lean down for her hungry kiss.

"Mmmm, fiesty, my lady?" he smiled between kisses. He pulled her closer, thoroughly enjoying their interlude.

A trumpet sounded.

She suddenly pulled back so fast that he almost lost his balance. "Oh no!"

"What?" he asked in confusion, trying to follow how they had suddenly stopped a very nice conversation.

She grabbed his hand. "I'm supposed to announce the start of the games!" Clarion started flying.

Milori flew up and started heading with her to the Pixie Tree. "You're announcing them?"

She turned to him with a smile. "You are too-for the winter fairies."

"What? I didn't know anything about the winter fairies coming. Or announcing."

"You do now!" she grinned and flew faster.

She sat with Milori during the games. Last time he had come, he had clapped and had a good time. This time, however, he was yelling at the teams during the winter games.

"No! What kind of call is that?!" He threw up his arm when the referee called a foul. Then he saw Clarion laughing and Mary and Gary staring at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Mary said quickly. "I just didn't know lords get worked up about hockey."

Clarion snorted trying not to laugh. Her hands flew over her mouth in embarrassment, and they all burst out laughing.

By the end of the games Milori was starting to look a little flushed, so they bid everyone goodnight and Clarion flew him back to winter with Thomas as her escort home.

They stood, separated by the border but holding hands after he gave her a kiss. He bent over her hand and gave a gentle kiss on her fingers. "Sweet dreams, my lady. I love you."

She smiled shyly and looked up at him from beneath her lashes. "I love you. Goodnight, Milori."

"I'm sorry, I'll take you home next time," he said, frustrated with himself.

"It's alright. Thomas can see me home, and it's not that far anyways. I shouldn't have kept you out of winter for so long."

He leaned into spring and brushed a kiss over her lips one more time. "I can't wait for us to be together so we don't have to say goodnight," he whispered and ran his fingers through her loose hair tenderly. "I miss you most at night."

She smiled with tears in her eyes. "Stop or you'll make me want to try sleeping on ice tonight."

He kissed her brow.

"Get further into winter." She backed up and blew him a kiss.

He smiled but swallowed hard and laid a hand over his heart. "You make it hard to go. be careful."

He watched her leave.

She was nearly home with Thomas when they heard a screech echo in the sky.

"Go!" Thomas screamed. "It's a hawk!"

Clarion looked up into the sky and saw it soaring down directly at them.


	46. Chapter 46

"Guards!" Thomas screamed as they shot to the castle as fast as they could.

Clarion flapped hard and fast, but her muscles weren't as strong since her injury. If they could get to a tree or log, they'd be safe until the guards could come, but they were in the middle of a field. She looked over her shoulder to see the hawk leaning back and angling its talons out to grab them. Thomas pushed her down into the grass and flew up to catch the hawk's attention.

There was a loud screech, and Clarion looked up to see Mountain slam into the hawk with his talons out. Mountain clawed relentlessly, distracting the hawk.

"Yah!"

Clarion's heart stop when she heard that voice.

The hawk flew up and then dove down at Mountain. They engaged in a deadly battle, their talons furiously slashing through the air at each other.

Clarion screamed when she saw Milori riding Mountain's back, leading Mountain through the fight.

Milori whistled and Mountain's wings flapped rapidly as he clawed frantically at the hawk to keep it from getting in a deadly blow. The hawk's wing was hit and it slammed down to the ground, inches from her, sending dirt and pebbles flying.

A pebble knocked Clarion down and landed on her legs, trapping her. She flapped in terror when the hawk looked at her, but the pebble was too heavy for her to get out from under it.

Thomas surged forward with his sword, but the hawk got up and snapped repeatedly at him. Mountain screeched and tried to get the hawk's attention.

She gave a grunt as she tried to shove the pebble off, but the hawk whipped around and looked at her. Shooting pixie dust at it as hard as she could, she meant to scare it away. That only intrigued the hawk. It took two steps toward her, stretched out its wings when it screeched, and raised it's head to impale her with its beak. She screamed and threw up her arm to try to protect herself.

Milori slid on his feet in front of her with a large stick and shot up under the hawk's beak, snapping the hawk's head back. It stumbled back a step and shook it's head. The focus was now on Milori, who darted around the hawk, ensuring he was the target.

"Surround the Queen!" Thomas ordered the guards as they freed her.

The guards surrounded her and started flying her to the Pixie Tree.

"No! Help him!" she cried, terrified when the hawk flapped it's wings and took flight to chase Milori up into the clouds.

"We have to see you safe first," Thomas said.

She tried to fight them, but three guards held her back and continued taking her home. Thomas and another guard looked up at the sky and drew their swords.

"Go!" She ordered them, struggling to get the guards to release her arms. They looked at each other, knowing it was suicide.

Mountain was flying around frantically looking for Milori.

"Mountain!" she screamed. "Yah!"

Mountain shot up in the sky, only knowing the command was to go up. She knew he spotted Milori because he suddenly flapped hard to gain speed and disappeared into the clouds.

It felt like the world stood still as they all waited with their eyes to the sky. And then she saw a glow on Mountain's back as Mountain swooped out of the clouds, the hawk close behind. Mountain darted through trees, but the hawk was out for blood. It was just seconds later when Mountain sharply swung around and screamed, soaring at the hawk for the final attack.

It was the perfect attack, except the hawk's legs started madly slashing through the air at the last instant. Mountain flew directly into the death trap. A talon caught Mountain and sent him sprawling into the grass. Clarion screamed. The hawk immediately dove, ready to finish off Mountain and Milori.

"Noooo!" Clarion screamed with more terror than she thought a body could feel. Raising her hands, she unleashed every shred of her power with her battle cry. A huge ball of pixie dust ripped through the sky toward the hawk. And not far behind it, a glowing wall of dust flew as the tree released every dust particle it contained. A roar filled the air and the ground trembled with the force that she unleashed Nature.

The hawk screamed and took off.

Clarion's heart raced. There was no movement in the grass. "Release me!" she snapped.

The guards let her go, and she flew over the meadow as fast as she could, rapidly outdistancing the guards. She spotted Mountain in the grass on his belly, his back torn open. Darting down to him, she touched the poor bird, his chest heaving in pain. Milori was nowhere. "Get the animal fairies and healers!" she called. Then she flew up and frantically looked for a glow, with tears running down her face. There was none.

"Who," Mountain cooed weakly and tried to use his beak to drag himself toward a boulder.

She shot over, terrified what she would see. Flying on the other side of it, she let out a choked sob. Milori was lying on his side and not glowing. "No! Guards! Guards!" she screamed and ran over to him.

Her hands shook as she reached out and touched the pulse at his neck. It was strong. Clarion lay a hand over his chest to reassure herself that his heart was still beating. "Milori?" she asked in confusion and felt him to find a small bump on his head. Then she tore open his shirt to search for wounds. Afraid to move him if his neck was injured, she got up and walked around to check his back for wounds. It was then that a cry escaped her lips and she fell to her knees in despair.


	47. Chapter 47

Clarion didn't even know what to do-she was too shocked to fully process yet what had happened.

The guards arrived, encircling Milori and her to keep an eye out for more danger. Her chief healer stepped forward, knelt and ran his hands over Milori. "You can replenish him?" he asked Clarion.

She nodded, her brain starting to function again. "Do a full scan."

The healer sprinkled a fine layer of sand over Milori and then drew out a few particles of dust that hovered over Milori. Several particles adhered to the sand, but the majority didn't. Her heart slammed in her breast waiting for the results-Waiting to hear what damage there was.

"I don't see anything wrong with him internally. He has a bump on his head that knocked him out, but he should be fine from that." He swiped away the dust and sand, and Clarion leaned down to gently blow dust back into Milori.

"What about his wing? It's almost completely torn in half," she sniffled and laid a blanket of pixie dust over in him in hopes that it would help somehow. She looked up to see the rest of the dust back in the tree.

He shook his head. "I have no idea. Even if I did, he needs to be in winter for a proper treatment."

Tears cursed down her cheeks. "Fetch Sled and Gliss," she whispered to a couple of her guards. Then she looked up at Thomas and two other guards. "Carry him to the border," she ordered.

He was laid down just on the other side of winter, and she closed her eyes, the tears falling faster. Clarion knelt down on the border. "I love you," she whispered and kissed his brow. Then she set her hands on his chest, closed her eyes and felt her body get cooler as his talents flowed back into his body.

"My queen, perhaps when he is better, he will want to give his talents back," one of her new guards said gently.

She looked down at Milori, her heart breaking for him. "A fairy can only lose talents if he is to be exiled," she whispered and closed her eyes, battling the tears with quiet grace.

Sled and Gliss raced over with another fairy, their eyes wide with fright.

"Sled," she said softly. "You were given back your talents the day Bernard was exiled. How long before you could tolerate the extreme cold?"

"I needed it instantly and then felt so much better."

Clarion took Milori's hand that was already colder than moments ago. Her breath came in choppy gasps, not wanting to leave him. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to remain calm. "Frost him and take him to the North Woods. Seek Dewey and your best healer," she sniffled, her back straight and tall.

Sled and the other fairy lifted Milori and flew away.

"Gliss?" Clarion croaked, still on her knees and staring at Milori's imprint in the snow.

She set a hand on Clarion's shoulder. "I will bring word as soon as he wakes up or we know something," she promised and took off.

Clarion couldn't be persuaded to move. She stared at that spot in the snow for a long time. Everything was foggy as if she was watching it happen to someone else in a dream. Thomas wrapped his cape around her, seeming to understand what she wanted but was too in shock to even understand herself. As soon as his cape was around her, she got up and her feet moved forward of their own accord. Then she sat down in Milori's imprint, drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Let's give Her Majesty some space," Thomas told the guards. They turned around to give her privacy.

What had she done to him? She had been selfish wanting him to stay with her all night, so desperately desiring to share every aspect of her life with him like other fairies did with their mates. Not only had she possibly cost him his flight-the very being of a fairy-but she had also given him back his talents that he had so desperately not wanted. It was all because of her-faking the crime, giving up his talents, pushing himself to stay in summer, fighting the hawk...everything that had led to this moment was because of her.

She sat there for hours with her arms around her legs and stared at the snow, slowly rocking herself. And slowly going mad with guilt.

"My queen?" Thomas approached her at sunrise and held out his hand. "You must come on this side at least so you don't get hurt from the cold."

She just stared at the snow, welcoming the cold that was numbing her heart. She distantly heard a fairy tell her that Mountain had to be stitched up and would make it if he pulled through the next couple days without infection.

Gliss arrived shortly thereafter, and Clarion looked up with hope. She knelt beside Clarion with tears in her eyes. "You cannot sit in winter. Your fingers are so red." Then she gently helped Clarion into spring, and the healer stepped forward to warm her hands and feet.

Clarion's attention was solely on Gliss, her heart in her throat so far that she felt ill.

"He is awake and doesn't appear to have any issues from hitting his head. We submerged him in a lake in the North Woods, pushing even him to his limit of cold."

"Is he alright?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

Her lip quivered. "He's in a great deal of pain."

A tear fell from Clarion's lashes onto the stone.

"Dewey and one of our healing-like fairies are trying everything they can." She swallowed hard. "They...they don't think his wing broke from the hawk."

She blinked in confusion.

"Queen Clarion, I think you should know that before his talents were taken, Lord Milori's wings shriveled several times from the heat. The worst time was when he was in the ice cave-he didn't want to tell you that's why he was in the North Woods last time. It took days of trying so many things to heal his wings."

Her hands flew over her mouth, and tears ran down her cheeks. "It's why he wouldn't sit up in bed? So I wouldn't see them?"

Gliss sniffled and nodded. "They think his wing broke from the heat, finally not able to take any more strain."

Clarion felt dizzy. He had been suffering and constantly putting himself of danger because of her. "Can his wing be fixed?"

Her face crumpled. "They said that if it had torn on the outer edge, it wouldn't be causing pain. But it's nearly three-quarters detached and causing so much pain that they need to finish amputating it."

Clarion's chest heaved and she suddenly couldn't get enough air. What had she done to him?

Thomas immediately grabbed her and eased her down to sit on the stone.

"Take me to him," she begged and looked up at her with tears staining her cheeks.

She shook her head and hiccuped, "You cannot go there. He's trying to convince them to give him time and see if it will heal, but the tear is causing him to lose sugar." She fell to her knees and took Clarion's hand. "Please, you must tell me what to say to him. He's afraid of you seeing him like this. Please, none of us are able to reach him. He's dying."

Clarion burst out a sob and cried so hard she didn't make a sound.

Gliss wrapped her arms around her and Clarion clung to her.

"Can he be brought south?" she hiccuped.

She shook her head sadly. "Dewey says it would finish him if it's before the amputation," she whispered.

"Tell Milori that," Clarion hiccuped, "a wing is not worth him dying for." She looked up at Gliss, large tears splashing onto her dress. "No wings or two, him I would go to war for."

Gliss gave her a hug and then left.

Thomas knelt beside her and laid a hand firmly on her shoulder in comfort.

Clarion buried her face in her hand and cried gut-wrenching sobs.


	48. Chapter 48

In some distant recess of her mind, Clarion felt hunger pains and her mouth parched, but she sat on the stone for hours waiting for any word. Her head hurt from weeping so much. The guards tried to convince her to go home and sleep, promising to stand watch for her; she didn't even blink, her mind lost in a nightmare of her own doing.

Gliss returned when the sun was at its highest. Clarion scrambled to her feet.

Gliss's eyes were red as if she had been crying. "It's done. His body seems to be doing better, and he appears to be comfortable now. He had to be sedated for the amputation, and now he won't speak to any of us," she wept. "We moved him into the South Woods. The only thing he has said is he'll throw me off his council if I bring you to him."

"Is he angry with me?" she sniffled.

"I think he's ashamed."

"Please, take me to him. I'll see to him if he gets angry with you."

Clarion took Thomas's cape and left before the guards could say anything.

Gliss led her down the secret tunnel and got Sled to carry Clarion over the ice.

"He heard that you're here and is powerfully angry," Sled told her. "He is weak from the sugar loss, and he has trouble balancing. Dewey says our wings help us balance for walking, so he needs to relearn how to walk to compensate."

She brushed away her tears. "Is he angry with me? I won't go if he is."

Sled shook his head. "I think it's shame making him angry." He set her down outside the door and went in. "Lord Milori, Queen Clarion is here to see you. She's terribly worried and wants to help," she heard Sled explain gently.

"She can attend to Mountain," Milori snapped.

That barb landed straight in her heart.

"She has sat at the border for nearly a day crying out her heart. You need to be with each other."

She stepped carefully around the corner into the room.

Milori was sitting up in bed with a frost blanket around his shoulders that he pulled closer. He turned his head slightly away from her.

Her heart bled to see the shame and anger on his beautiful face. "I love you, Milori, no matter what," she said tearfully. "I do not blame you for hating me. I-"

His jaw clenched and he swallowed hard, fighting tears. "I don't hate you," he whispered and wiped away a tear, still keeping him head turned away. "But I don't want you here."

Sled slipped out.

She slowly sat on the edge of the bed and took his freezing cold hand. "I want to help you."

He pulled his hand away and his head whipped around to her, his eyes piercing. "So you can have a life with a winter fairy who is trapped in winter?! Whose touch is colder than ever before and will frostbite you in an instant?! Who can't fly?! Who is so hopelessly dependent on everyone else now?!" he spat.

"We will figure it out. You are not dependent on everyone," she wept.

His eyes met hers and angry tears fell from his lashes. "I am so cold now that I will be the death of you," he said, his voice shaking.

"You will warm up a little just like last time."

He shook his head, his entire body trembling from being so upset. "I was in ice water in the Northern Woods for an hour when I was unconscious. There is no going back," he growled.

Her eyes searched his eyes. "Stop. I'm not your enemy." She touched his cheek, which was so cold it made her hand hurt.

He turned his head away.

"Please," she begged, her voice breaking.

"Mary said the cottage would be mostly ready in two days. I was going to ask you to mate tonight," he whispered, staring down at the ice blanket. "Tell Mary to tear it down."

"What?"

He looked at her with angry tears shimmering in his eyes. "You need a warm fairy who can give you everything."

She stopped breathing. It was strange to still be alive and not feel your own heart beating. "No," she whimpered and reached for him.

He grabbed her arm through her cape to stop her, his touch freezing even through the material. His eyes cut straight through her. "What don't you understand?!" he shouted. "I am so cold that if I touch your wing, it will break instantly and you will die!" he roared.

She stared at him, not even knowing this creature who was so full of anger and pain.

Sled slipped in and gently scooped up Clarion. "I think maybe you need to finish talking later," he said softly and walked her out.

"Don't come back," Milori snapped without looking at her.

Sled carried her outside and she felt her heart starting to beat again. And it was painful. She burst into great sobs when he set her to her feet.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Give him time. He's terrified of hurting you and is trying to figure everything out. He just needs to be angry for a bit."

"Is he really going to remain so cold?" she sniffled.

Sled looked at her sadly. "He hasn't gotten warmer for twelve hours. Usually the body temp starts rising within an hour. Give him some time to adjust to everything. Dewey says that some fairies want to cope with trauma on their own and figure out how to compensate themselves without loved ones watching. Perhaps when he's out of bed and able to walk in a day or two he won't feel so helpless. You need to go home and get some rest. We'll send word to the border if he gets worse."

"I don't know what to do," she wept. "I caused this-"

"He would give up his wings and legs if it meant saving you. I have no doubts, Queen Clarion."

She pulled back and took a deep breath, so exhausted she could barely think straight. "You are a good friend to him, Sled. And so are Gliss and Dewey. He can't stand me right now, but he seems to tolerate you. Take care of him for me."

He set a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye. "It's because he loves you so much that he can't stand having you around. For a male, it's incredibly hard being weak and unable to protect a mate. It's nothing about you," he promised.

She went home with a heavy heart.

It had been two days since she had seen him. Gliss and Sled reported to her daily that he was alright but suffering from backaches from the different weights of his wings and trouble keeping his balance when walking. She visited Mountain daily, who was healing well with the animal and healer fairies attending to him. She spent her time weaving a harness for Mountain out of beanstalk and silk so it would be gentle but strong enough to keep Milori from falling off. She would train Mountain so he could be Milori's wings. But mostly, she had too much time to think.

It was nearly a week later, and she was going mad with guilt and worry when Sled crossed the border over to spring where she was weaving a better harness, the previous one having weak spots that Mary had discovered.

"Queen Clarion?"

She looked up from her seat near Mountain, who was his chirpy self again, although a bit cranky from his wings being tied down so his back could heal.

"Lord Milori is able to walk now and asked to meet you at the border. He's unable to be in the south for long because his temp requires him to remain in the North Woods for most of the time. He asked if you're able to meet now."

"Of course."

"I'll go tell him."

She hurried to the border, her hands shaking both from anticipation of seeing him again and from fear that he blamed her. Not that she didn't blame herself.

He approached a short while later and Gliss and Sled stayed far back, talking together. Milori didn't smile, and she felt her heart fall. He wore the cape made of Mountain's feathers. She wanted to ask if she could see his wing, perhaps infuse some pixie dust into it to help with any numbness or pain or anything, but she knew he wouldn't want her to see it.

He stopped at the border and didn't reach out for her hand or smile or bow or do anything at all. His face was hard and portrayed no emotion. She was suddenly afraid. Not of what would happen but what was happening to him. Gone was the twinkle in his eye, the look of love. He was void. As void as she used to be. She knew what it was like to be caught in the hopelessness and reached out to touch his hand.

He stepped back out of reach.

Tears built in her eyes. "Milori?"

"I must move to the North Woods," he said, his voice hard without any emotion. "You deserve to hear it to your face, not in a letter. I'll have my fairies take care of tearing down the cabin," he said without meeting her eyes.

"What?" she gasped, her chest heaving. "No! I know we can't live together, but I love you. We will figure something out." she begged. "We can be together for parts of the day."

"Where?" he demanded and his brow furrowed in anger. "When I have to be where even winter fairies can hardly tolerate the incredible cold, where is it we can be that won't kill you?" he hissed.

"Please, you need to give yourself time. Give us time. We will come up with something," she wept. She turned to drag over the heavy harness for Mountain and reached into winter to give it to him. "Mountain can be your wings. We can train him-"

"Enough!" he snapped with tears in his eyes. "Do you think I want to leave you behind?!" he boomed, his emotions finally breaking free. He pointed at his chest angrily. "I will be the death of you!" His face crumpled. "I would die for you, but I will not be the death of you." He turned and started walking away.

"No! Milori! Don't do this!" she cried and ran into winter without a cape.

He spun around and threw out his hand to create an ice wall in front of her suddenly. Sled grabbed her and dragged her back into spring.

"No!" she cried, throwing herself forward to break free and go after him.

"Queen, you will break your wings going into winter uncovered," Sled told her, working to keep her back.

Milori climbed on an owl and headed for the North Woods.

"Noooo!" Clarion screamed, tears cursing down her face.

He disappeared without a backward glance.

The fight finally drained out of her, and she sank down onto her knees and sobbed.

She tried to cross the border several times over the next weeks, but Milori had winter fairies standing guard.

Sled caught her crossing one time.

"Please," she begged as he held her about the waist to keep her from going further. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"He must live in the temperatures that are too cold even for me. You would die before we even reached him. He stays there alone all of the time. Queen Clarion, he is lost without you too, but he's trying to protect you. He actually asked me to give you this." He handed her an ice tablet.

She stilled and took it to read the letter.

Clarion,

I would tell you in person, but I don't trust myself to be able to resist your tears. Or my heart. Forgive me for being so harsh when you came to visit. I was ashamed and so devastated knowing we can no longer be together. I unleashed my anger on you, wanting to push you away to protect you from the pain. If I was a stronger fairy, I would have given you a gentle goodbye at the border. But I felt myself die with every cry you uttered. I will love you forever, and I know that means letting you go to do what is best for you.

My fairies tell me that you keep trying to cross. Stop. I beg you for your safety to cease, and I beg you to let me keep what little is left of my heart. To see you and have to walk away again would break me past redemption. You come to me nightly in my dreams, and it will have to be enough. I want you to find love and happiness with a good fairy who can give you warm babies who can run through summer and look up at you with rosey cheeks. If you find happiness, I will be content.

I never thanked you for healing and training Mountain and making the harness. He serves faithfully as my wings, and sometimes I pretend you are riding him again with me. You've given me wings again, for which I will forever be greatful.

Stop blaming yourself, sweetheart. Sled told me what you said, and none of this is your fault. No price on your life is too high for me. Please, do not let this all be in vain. Do not harden yourself and return to isolation. Go out and live. Announce the games and be happy-I will watch for you to make the stars fly at night. And it will give me so much joy.

Goodbye, Clarion. I will always love you.

Milori

Tears fell down her face, and she quickly wrote a note for Milori. While Sled went to deliver it, she took his letter of ice to their incompleted cabin that she had banned anyone from touching. Slowly wandering through the beautiful home that would never hear joy or the pitter patter of little feet, she went to the bedroom. The frame of the bed had been constructed, and she tucked his letter under his side of the bed. She looked around this room that would never know love, and she quietly wept.

Sled brought him a letter from Clarion. Milori sent it directly back. Her scent was on the letter. It was still slightly warm from her touch. It was too much of her. His life was so hopelessly void now without her that he had to remember every second of every day to breathe through the pain. Dewey promised the pain would fade in time. But Dewey had never been in love. Sometimes even the most knowledgable fairy suffered ignorance. In this, Milori knew that Dewey was wrong, and pain would forever be his constant companion.

He went into his new bedchamber, the room void of anything but a bed and a few books. He wanted no rugs or pictures or detail that would remind him of the home Clarion would have made with him. It was his sanctuary now-the only decoration in the room was the rose she had given him, encased in ice in the wall. The pain was suddenly unbearable and tears filled his eyes. He let out a cry as he swung his fist, smashing the wall. Then he carefully pulled out the large bloom, preserved as perfect as the night she had given it to him. Weeping tiny drop of frozen ice that sparkled like crystals from his frigid body, the crystals bathed the rosy red petals. A mournful scream released from his lips as he fell to his knees, cradling the rose in his arms.

Sled brought it back only minutes later when she was back at the border, his eyes sad. "He asked that you not write to him. He looked at your letter and left quickly before he started to weep." He blinked hard. "He said you need to let go." Sled held out her letter.

Clarion took it, her heart in so much pain she couldn't feel it anymore. "Thomas and Sled," she whispered and stared at the ground.

They both stepped forward.

No fairy shall get hurt again, she promised herself. Then she looked up to meet their eyes. Once again, she had failed as a queen, but it would never happen again. She would not be distracted by love again. She was a queen, and even if it killed her, she would force herself to not hole up but continue living only because it was Milori's wish. She knew she could never love again because after a love as strong as theirs, nothing could even flicker in comparison. She would hate every minute living without him, but she would do it for him so his sacrifice would not be in vain. The last tear fell from her lashes and her voice grew strong. Her wings rose as she stood tall and calm. "Tell the fairies there is a new law. Tell them that no fairy may cross to or from the winter border from this day forward."

The End

Author's Note: The sequel is To Have Been Loved by Winter.


End file.
